The Source
by filan vampire
Summary: [Completed]Blood Iris is looking for the Source. If they found it first, catastrophe will befall on earth. It is up to the Daybreakers to bring peace to Earth. Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

            Jade Finster stood in the middle of the busy hallway, unsure of which way to proceed. Some jock knocked into her rudely and turned back to give her a cheeky grin, while the rest of his friends roared with laughter. Jade was about to bend down to pick up the books that flew out of her hands when she saw her brother Jasper coming towards her. Flinging down the rest of her books in frustration, she sighed loudly.

            "What's up, sis? Having a bad day?" Jasper asked, all smiles. Jade gave him a hard look, but that only made Jasper break out in fits of laughter. She did not understand how her brother could take things so easily while she was always feeling so uptight. She picked up all her books and began to stride down the hallway, remembering that her next lesson was in the V-block. Jasper hurried to fall into steps beside her.

            "Hey, cheer up. We still have a long day in front of us." Jasper said good-naturedly. Jade whirled on Jasper and poured out her woes, "I was late for my very first lesson, and that fat woman just won't get off my case! This is only the third period of the day and I'm already picked upon by the jocks. Cheer up? Things don't always go as smoothly for me as for you!"

            Seeing the hurt look on Jasper's face, Jade lowered her tone apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't mean it that way." Jasper looked at her for a moment before answering, "You know what? At least you're in the pink of health, and your brother here doesn't even know how many days he's got left." Leaving Jade staring at his back helplessly, Jasper walked on to his next venue. 

            Jade sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, unable to believe the way things had turned out on her first day in Clainesville High. Her mother had brought the siblings to Clainesville in hope to let the family put their past behind them. Her father had been an abusive beast when he was drunk, and it was only after seventeen years before they managed to be free of her father's grasp. 

            The school bell jarred Jade out of her thoughts and she hurried to get to her class. Disappointed, she found herself in her most dreaded class, Biology. But the teacher was kind; he did not give her a hard time for being tardy. Thanking him silently, she started to look for her textbook. To her horror, she realized that she had not brought it. 

            Sensing her distress, the guy beside her shifted his desk nearer to her, and she found herself blown away by his presence. She started to blush and stuttered as she tried to thank the guy. He looked up from the book and stared at her with ink black eyes for a second before shaking his head, gesturing that it was all right. At least her day was not going to turn out as bad as she thought it would. 

            One hour passed swiftly and Jade was grateful for the break. As she stood up to pack her books, she saw that they guy was already heading for the door. Just then, she overheard two girls, cheerleaders judging from their outfits, gossiping. "Saw that? Kyle was actually sharing his book with the new girl, I wonder how Clio will react if she knows about this!"

            Feeling uneasy, Jade quickened her efforts to pack her books. Something rolled off the desk and she bent down to pick it up. Realising that it was Kyle's pen she had borrowed just now, she wondered how she was going to return it to him.

            "Maybe in the next Bio lesson." Jade told herself. The teacher was looking at her in a curious manner with his green eyes, as if asking her why she was not making a move. She hurried out of the classroom, narrowly missed tripping over a table leg.

* * * * * *

            "I sense the source getting… nearer," Elspeth said slowly. Dressed in all black, she opened her blue eyes as she pulled herself out of the trance. 

            "Nearer, nearer, NEARER! That's all I've been hearing all week long! I'm tired of hearing the same old things. Tell me," Ralph snarled, "are you up to the job, or should I summon Mervyn?"

            Trust Ralph to get so worked up, Elspeth was about to give a quick comeback at him when a powerful, icy voice spoke, "No need to trouble Mervyn yet. He's got enough tasks on his hands in preparation to accept the power from the source."

            Ralph took a step forward and tried to argue that Elspeth was not up to the job to locate the source. A tall figure rose from a seat in the middle of the room. Turning around, his red amber eyes flashed as if on fire. "You wish to challenge me?" His voice as cold as glacier, his shoulder-length blue hair matching the chilling feeling he gave. Ralph shivered and shook his head meekly. If he still wants to survive in Blood Iris, he'd better learn when to keep his opinions to himself.

            "Elspeth," Nathaniel said slowly. Elspeth bowed her head respectfully as she awaits his command. "You have to learn to quicken up your… research, or Blood Iris isn't going to hold on longer if the source doesn't come in time to replenish our powers. Now, you won't like it if we are weakened, like we were a century ago, right?" His words menacing, Nathaniel addressed Elspeth. Eager to make up for her incapability, Elspeth sought retreat to her lab in hope to get clearer vision of where the source might be at.

            "Uncle Nat! I had a good time in school today!" Nathaniel spun around and upon seeing the red haired girl with bright brown eyes, he showed a rare smile. It had been a long fifteen years since her late father entrusted Clio in his care. Nathaniel had promised Theodore on his deathbed that he would take very good care of his daughter. Now, at seventeen years of age, Clio looked like a playful pretty girl that any guy would want to date. But Clio would only want Kyle, that damned daybreaker. Now, if only he could bring that girl to her senses…

            "Something in your mind, Uncle Nat?" Clio asked, her brown eyes big with concern. Nathaniel shook his head and played with Clio's red hair. She's got her father's features, Nathaniel thought sadly. If only Theodore had lived to see it. 

            "I'm going out with Kyle tonight. Don't wait up for me." Clio said as she climbed onto Nathaniel's chair. Nathaniel smiled at Clio, not wanting to dampen her spirit. "Have good fun then. I wish I was back at your age, having no worries, nothing but enjoying youth." He sighed and Clio came over to his side. "Uncle Nat, you don't seem happy today. Has something happened to Blood Iris?" Nathaniel shook his head quickly, not wanting to burden young Clio with problems.

            At that very moment, Elspeth budged in through the doors. "We have located the source."


	2. Chapter 2

"Blood Iris is looking for the Source. If they found it earlier than us, then catastrophe will befall on Earth." Dermot said, almost too calmly. At 70, he was a highly regarded elder. Wise and calm when situation crops up, he led the daybreakers in their many missions to bring peace to earth. 

"As far as I know, the last time I heard from the intelligence, the Blood Iris has already located the source." Skye said. Bespectacled and kind, Skye was Circle Daybreak's valuable witch and also doubled up as a Biology teacher in Clainesville High. "I scried with fire, and realized," he looked around the room filled with daybreakers before continuing, "that it is in Clainesville."

Murmurs rose in the room as the daybreakers chattered excitedly about the source being so near them. Dermot put a hand up in the air and everyone in the room fell silent. Nodding to Skye, he prompted him to continue the briefing. 

"Hence the Daybreak council urges all of you present to look out for the possible candidate of the source. Right now, we don't have its exact location, but I can assure each and everyone of you here that it will be tracked down soon. Now, everyone else may be dismissed to do your tasks. I just want to meet Kyle and Russell for a moment."

When the room was empty except for Dermot, Kyle and Russell, Skye began speaking, "The council realized that lately our classified information had been leaking out to Blood Iris." He paused for a moment before continuing, "We suspect that there's a spy amidst the daybreakers." 

Kyle and Russell exchanged confused looks. Suddenly, Russell's confusion cleared and he gasped, "You must be joking! Are you trying to say that Kyle told the information to Clio?"

Kyle turned to face Russell and was about to mutter some curses at him, while Russell searched for clues on the elders' faces. Their poker faces showed no trace of humor in them. "You can't be serious." Russell whispered while shaking his head. 

Kyle turned back to face the elders as if he did not believe what he just heard. "You're doubting my loyalty to Circle Daybreak?" He looked back and forth at Dermot and Skye. The older witch laid a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. "We don't wish to, but right now, you're the council's… suspect."

Kyle broke off from Dermot's touch and sat down hard on a chair. He began rubbing his temples as if a headache was coming. Russell stared into the space and pressed his lips into a straight, grim line. Everyone in the room was silent for a while. 

Finally, Skye broke the silence. "There's a way to prove your innocence – that is to get the spy."

* * * * * *

Paula was shopping in the super mart when her purse got picked. Realising it only after a stranger had bumped into her hastily, she began calling for help. Thankfully, a kind soul answered her calls for help and got her purse back.

"I should pay for your goods." Paula offered to the man. His green eyes twinkled as he smiled and rejected the offer politely. "What is your name? Mine's Paula." She said. 

"Skye. Skye Kollesbarr." He replied. Paula smiled and invited Skye home for a cup of coffee to express her gratitude. Since he was free, Skye accepted the offer.

On the way home, Paula realized that Skye was actually teaching in the same school that her children were studying in.

Standing in the crammed living room of the lady, Skye wandered around looking at the pictures in the room. Paula came back into the room with two aromatic cups of coffee. "There, Mr. Kollesbarr."

"Skye, please." He said politely. Just at that moment, the front door opened and the Finster siblings came into the house. Jade appeared taken aback. The man in her living room is her Biology teacher! What, has he decided to report to her mother about her progress? True, her results were not exactly fabulous, but there was no need for him to go running to her mother to complain!

She was about to open her mouth to speak in defense for herself, but her mother cut in before her. "Jade, Jasper? Meet Mr. Kollesbarr. He's a teacher in your school." 

"I believe we've met, Jade." Skye spoke.

Paula continued, "My purse was snatched in the mart, and it's all thanks to Skye that I got back my purse." Jade breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, he was not here to make reports to her mother, or she would have a tough time explaining to her mother. Paula is relatively strict when it comes to her children's studies. 

Jasper pushed past the stationary Jade and stuck his hand in front of Skye. "Thank you for helping my mom!" Skye took it smilingly.

"I must be on my way. Have a … uh… teachers' meeting back in school." Skye took his exit swiftly, thanking Paula one last time for her coffee.

"What a nice young man! You're so lucky to have him as your teacher, Jade." Jade gave a weak smile before retreating back to her room.

* * * * * *

Kyle was silent most of the night and Clio wondered why. She hooked her hand to Kyle's arm and felt strangely exhilarated. She truly loved Kyle, and although their relationship faced strong opposition from both sides of Night World, she felt empowered by the relationship to hang on and pull through the difficulties with Kyle.

"Listen, Clio, there's something I need to tell you." Kyle's voice was tensed. Clio turned and leaned herself on Kyle's strong body, trying to hear a heartbeat that was not there. Sensing that Kyle was going to say something really serious, even though he usually was already very serious about everything, Clio turned her full attention to Kyle. 

"Let's go to a café first." Kyle said. Once they had settled down, Kyle was silent again. Clio put a reassuring hand on his over the tabletop. When he withdrew his hand, she felt hurt. Hearing the next words from Kyle's mouth was nearly like having a sharpened stake driven right through her heart.

"Let's break up." Kyle did not look at her even though Clio was trying to catch his eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob as reality sank in. "No… No…" She pleaded with Kyle.

For a moment, Kyle truly seemed to consider her words. He looked at the soft light above the table, the people chatting in the café (oh, those happy couples.), and finally through the window. Clio's sob was slightly louder now and it was breaking Kyle's heart to hear them. But it was going to be difficult for the both of them to continue their relationship. They are two people from two very different sides of the war.

Clio found herself staring at the very same ink black, bottomless eyes that had her mesmerized a year ago. The pair of eyes hardened and as the final words were spoken, Clio found herself surrounded by many unanswered questions. 

"Clio, I'm sorry. Let's break up." Kyle rose from the seat and immediately knocked into a blond girl. Instantly, he felt a strange feeling as he was knocked backwards. Falling into a pitch of darkness, he saw nothing except the blond girl. Something clicked in his mind, and to Kyle's horror, he felt himself opened to the girl's mind. Every thought that was racing through the girl's head, he could hear them all clearly.

From the bewildered green eyes of the girl, Kyle could see that she was shocked by the experience as well. Fear seized her heart and he pulled himself out of the connection.

He found himself on the floor beside the red vinyl seat that he rose from and the blond girl was laying on top of him. People in the café had fell silent and focused on Kyle and the other girl.

Gently lifting the girl up to her feet, he rose from the ground and found himself staring into Clio's teary brown eyes. Realization dawned on Clio about the reason for the breakup. 

"You jerk!" Clio drew back her hand and slapped Kyle across his cheek before running out of the café. Kyle ran after her and before he was out through the door, he looked at the blond girl and found her staring at him too.

The soulmate principle. It's true. 


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start the story, thought I'd ask around for opinions. 

So who's your favourite character?

Qu@tre : Thanks man! My first fan!! Whoot!

Kerio: Read on boy!

Here goes…

* * * * * *

Jade tried to unlock the door as quietly as she can, but she failed as the door opened with a loud "click" that announced her entrance. Wincing, she cursed silently at the door.

Jasper was coming down the stairs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So late?" He asked disapprovingly. Jade motioned for him to be quiet and pushed him into the kitchen. "Jasp? I had a strange experience today." Jade started slowly as she poured herself a cup of warm water. Jasper sat himself in one of the chairs around the dining table. Looking questioningly at Jade, he prompted his sister to continue.

Jade related the night's event to Jasper. "This guy, Kyle, who is in my Biology class? I met him in the café tonight and… I know this sounds stupid, but I felt like our souls connected when he knocked into me and I fell on him." Sneaking a glance at Jasper, Jade continued, "I felt… for a moment as though we were…" she paused as she searched for the right words, "destined to be together."  
Jasper did not react upon listening to Jade's account. Worried that he had fallen asleep due to his medication, Jade went over and stopped short as Jasper replied, "Jade, how does that Kyle look like?"

Jade was exasperated. What, all that Jasper was concerned about was actually whether Kyle looked good? "He looked wonderful of course! Jet black hair with matching black eyes… that one could melt into and…"

"Alright, alright, spare me more details that can get my ego bruised. According to your description, is he almost 'other-worldly'?" Jasper cut in.

Jade considered for a moment. Now that her brother had put it rather aptly. She had to admit that Kyle did not seemed like any other human. The way that he moved, the aura that he seemed to radiate… "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Jasper gave a smirk smile that looked so cute Jade almost could not resist pinching his cheeks if he did not look so fragile. "I knew it… It's called …"

* * * * * *

"The soulmate principle." Kyle spat. Russell rocked back and forth in his chair as he munched on some popcorn. Hearing what Kyle said, he threw some popcorn at him and smiled gleefully.

"Hey dude, congrats! It's finally time you got yourself a soulmate too!" Russell laughed. Kyle glared at him and muttered, "It's with a vermin."

Russell stopped dead in his rocking and looked at Kyle as though he had grown two heads. Kyle gave him a "well?" look and out of the blue, Russell set down the bucket of popcorn and erupted in laughter.

Kyle thought of dumping the whole bucket of popcorn over Russell's head but controlled himself. After all, knowing Russell for so long, he should have seen such reaction coming from him.

Finally Russell managed to control his laughter and tried to look as serious as Kyle. "You're worried about the law, isn't it?" Failing miserably to imitate Kyle, Russell's face broke out in smiles again.

Kyle walked over to the window and looked out. The city's night view was breathtaking, but he was in no mood to appreciate it. "Russ? I wish I am like you, having a Night Person as my soulmate." He shook his head sadly. "She won't end up well with me. The elders! They would have a fit if they knew about this!"

Russell was thoughtful. "I doubt the elders can do anything about it. True, there's a law that states that a Night Person must not fall in love with a human. But rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?"  
"Besides, if you truly worry about she being a human, there's another way out." Russell said. Kyle closed his eyes as he knew what Russell was suggesting. "We can sire her. Change her into a vampire and, voila! Problem solved!" Russell threw himself back into the chair and changed the channel on the television.

"By the way, have you made things clear to Clio yet?" Russell asked Kyle. Kyle settled down in one of the armchairs and said, "Broken up? Yes. Explained? No. She'll be so… disappointed in me if she finds out the reason. And thanks to the soulmate, I earned myself a slap from Clio." Russell gave a little laugh, either the scene in the television was funny, or he felt Clio's reaction a joke.

"But seriously," Russell said, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Kyle upon hearing him say the word 'seriously', "Who do you think could be the spy?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know. Now that I'm the suspect of the council, I bet they are putting me under surveillance."

Russell was sympathetic. "It must have been hard on you. Just your bad luck that Clio had to belong to Blood Iris. I could tell that the girl was totally into you."

* * * * * * 

"How is it, doctor?" Paula asked. From the look on the doctor's face, Jasper's heart sank. He buttoned up his shirt and waited for the doctor's diagnosis. It seemed almost an eternity before the man spoke, no doubt regretfully, "I'm afraid he's only got two weeks left." 

Jasper felt numbed and detached as he watched his mother's face crumple. He looked away, in fear that he might cry too. No, that would only upset his mother further. It was going to be over for him soon, but his mother still had to live on. He must not make her more upset. 

Jade had been silent all these while. She knew that Jasper's condition was deteriorating, but she never expected it to be so bad. She hugged her sobbing mother and tried to comfort her. Looking at Jasper, his face a blank, she did not know how life was going to be like for the Finsters without Jasper. He was the sunshine of the family, the apple in her mother's eyes. Oh, just how are they going to deal with it?

On the way home, Jasper made some request. "Absolutely not! How can I…" Paula broke down halfway through the sentence, "let my baby go to school at… at such a time?" Jade however, felt differently. "Mom, just because Jasper has leukemia, it doesn't mean that he can't continue his life as usual!"

Paula knew that she had to try to be as sensible as possible, but her heart just breaks at the thought that Jasper would be leaving her side soon. How could she not try to get as much time with Jasper as possible? Holding back her tears, she said, "All right then. Just promise me you'll take very good care of yourself."

* * * * * * 

Vampire: Well, this chapter has got not much action, but expect something interesting next chapter. Should be up in a day or two. So keep reading! Meanwhile, please review my story by clicking the button on the bottom left corner of this page! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter! Right. I know I updates pretty fast. Here's a special thanks to Strange Reaper (aka Spawn) who is so sweet to review every chapter! Decided I shall dedicate a portion of thanks to you at the end of the whole story, which will be quite some time I guess! ;)

Read on!

Jade did not see Kyle in her Biology class for the past few days. When she finally saw him, he was at his locker. Slamming the locker door close, he looked visibly taken aback seeing Jade standing there. When she saw that he was starting to leave, she hurried forward and stood in his way. Frustration was evident in his black eyes as he cocked his head questioningly.

"Kyle…that day at the café…"she started. But she saw that Kyle was not looking at her, but past her at a blond guy, rather cute with a cheeky grin on his face. Kyle seemed to be hinting at the blond guy to make a move first, on the contrary, the guy just leaned on the wall beside him and his grin grew wider.

Ignoring the exchange between the two, Jade put her hand on Kyle's arm in an attempt to get his attention. Instantly, she felt exactly the same way she did in the café the other day. Thankfully, Kyle managed to break the connection again. Mentally, she made a note to learn it from him later, but somehow, her heart felt unwilling to do so. 

A commotion in the hallway took their attention away. Pushing through the crowd, she was shocked to see Jasper lying on the ground, his face white as sheet.

"Oh god, Jasper!" Jade rushed over to where her brother lay. Kyle knelt beside her and felt Jasper's pulse while the crowd was dispersed by Russell.

"All right, all right, folks, nothing to see over 'ere. We've got everything under control." Jade was gratified that both Kyle and his blond friend had lent helping friends in a crisis like this.

Kyle carried Jasper into an empty classroom while Russell went to find Skye. He knew that things did not look good for Jasper from his weak pulse. All the time, Jade was holding on to Jasper's hand as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"What's his condition?" Kyle asked urgently. "Leukemia. The doctor said that he hasn't got many days left… but I… I never expect it to be so soon." Jade's voice broke towards the end of the sentence.

Jasper's eyes opened and to Kyle's surprise, they were brown, unlike the jade green of his sister's. "Jade?" His hands searched for Jade's as his eyes tried to see in the darkness.

Kyle had been through deaths of others. He knows how one would look like.

The doors opened and Russell came in with Skye. Jade did not understand why he had brought the Biology teacher here, unless he was a doctor.

Get his sister out. She doesn't need to be here.  A voice spoke out clearly in Jade's head. For a moment, she thought the Biology teacher was talking to Kyle. But what she heard next proved her wrong.

She can hear us. Kyle said. A note of defeat entered Kyle's voice as he added, upon seeing the teacher's confused look. She's my…  soulmate. 

If Jade was not caught in such a dire situation, she'd have felt ecstatic. It is not everyday when one would have such a hot guy being a girl's soulmate. 

Skye was obviously unhappy about it. "You know it's forbidden!" He spoke, without even bothering to telepath. A look on Russell's face showed that he heard the entire exchange. In contrast to the teacher's violent objection, Russell seemed to take the news rather calmly, or rather; a slight smile was on his lips. Kyle must have told him about it.

A soft moan from Jasper brought all of them back to the task at hand. Skye looked once at Jade before he started to sing something in Gaelic. Holding a hand above Jasper's heart, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

When he opened them again, a soft light seemed to shine through the green eyes. Jade's heart sank as she saw a single tear slid from the young teacher's eye. Her fears were confirmed as he spoke, "He's not making it."

Jade almost laughed out loud in despair as she heard Kyle. "No, I won't allow it." Skye shot a warning look at Kyle, but a determined glint his Kyle's dark eyes made Jade fell more for him. Kyle rose and announced, "I'm going to sire him."

Jade did not understand what Kyle had meant but she could see the teacher getting really angry. It must have been serious, for she had not seen him get so angry with any student before. In a moment, the three guys were talking furiously to one another. From what she could tell, Kyle's friend obviously supported his stand, while the teacher tried to change the two guys' minds. 

"I won't help you change what is predestined." Skye said angrily.

"What's destined? What's nature? You know as well as I do we are not _destined_ to exist if forces of nature were to be at work! You know as well as I do that things happen for a reason!  My soulmate's brother lay here dying, and I know that I'm here because I'm _destined_ to sire him. Did you forget all these, _Elder Kollesbarr_?" Kyle shot back in his low voice. That was the most that Jade had heard him said, and it totally changed her mindset about Kyle being a cold and distant person.

Skye fell silent upon hearing Kyle's outburst. He knew that there was indeed sense in the words of Kyle. But he was in a dilemma at the same time, as the Daybreak Council would condemn this act. Much more, he is an elder. Being a young elder at twenty-seven years old, the council already held high expectations about him. Looking at the state of Jasper, then at his heartbroken sister, he felt the pressure on him as the daybreakers stared at him. All were expecting him to help save the human.

Seeing the elder turn his back to them, the young men knew that he had relented. "We are…uh…Night people. In the Night World, there are vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, witches…" A look from Kyle told Russell that he ought to tidy up his introduction speech faster. "We," he pointed to Kyle and himself, "are vampires. Don't get me wrong, we are not those who go around sucking human blood like nothing." Another look from Kyle. "We just take small creatures. So basically to save your brother we are going to change him into a vampire-to sire him. To make him an immortal, like us." Russell got it out in a breath.

Kyle did not know if Jade could stomach all these information at a shot. Still, he decided that saving Jasper was his priority, understanding could come later.

Jade stared at him as his canines grew long. Ignoring the look in her face, he bent down and found the jugular vein on Jasper's neck. A moan escaped Jasper's mouth as Kyle's sharp fangs punctured the vein and began to drink his blood.

A while later, when Kyle had drew the appropriate amount, making Jasper look really dead pale, he observed that Jade's expression had not changed. He took the Swiss knife that Russell produced and slit his wrist. Bright red blood rushed through the wound and Kyle lifted Jasper's head, letting him drink his blood. 

Jade did not know what to think. It was almost surreal. Seeing Kyle's elegant moves made her truly believe what Russell had said they were. The conversation she had with Jasper the other night in the kitchen came into her mind. Jasper had said that what she had felt was a soulmate bond to Kyle, something that only Night World people will have. Since she is a human, it only made sense that Kyle is a Night Person.

Jade turned and noticed that the teacher had sat behind a table and was in a trance. She still did not know what her teacher was, but surely, he is a night person too.

When Kyle was done, Jade could see that he was paler than usual. It made his hair stood out even darker, and when his eyes met hers, she found herself almost drawn into the fathomless black holes. She wondered briefly if Kyle would faint. As if reading her mind, Kyle's blond friend volunteered cheerfully, Don't worry, he'll be fine. Adding a wink, he turned and helped Jasper onto a chair.

The three of them gathered around Skye. Sensing their presence around him, Skye opened his eyes and motioned for them to sit down. "Fill her in, Russell." Her teacher said wearily. Russell gave a nod and told Jade the things she needed to know.

"Skye is a witch. He belongs to the Daybreak Council-an elder. Kyle, me and many other good Night People belong to Circle Daybreak. But Night World isn't always peaceful. Very much like humans, we have our share of conflicts as well, and the history goes way back even before civilization.

"There's a law in the Night World that states that a Night Person must never fall in love with a human. Another says that humans should never know about Night World. Since you've already broken one rule – being Kyle's soulmate, you might as well know more about us." Jade turned to look at Kyle, but the pale vampire had already went over to Jasper to monitor his condition. As if on cue, Jasper stirred and slowly sat up in the chair.

"Why am I here? Jade? Who are these people?" Jasper was both groggy and confused. Jade looked at Skye for instructions, but the elder had a faraway look on his face. Nodding as if acknowledging a message, he turned and announced to everyone in the room. "We have located the source. She is none other than Jade."

* * * * * * 

Alright.. that's all for this chappie. But not all for the story. Now that Circle Daybreak has located the source, what will Blood Iris do to get back their 'preeeecccciiioooouuuusssss'? Stay tuned to find out!~ Meanwhile, more feedbacks will be greatly appreciated! Let me hear your views about how this story is going!

Laterz!


	5. Chapter 5

Mervyn gave a snort. An ordinary girl being the source? What's next, a human taking over Night World? He shook his head in disbelieve. Nathaniel looked disturbed too. Eyebrows knitted slightly, his thin lips curved downwards as he watched Mervyn's projection of the vision that he received. He seemed to doubt the capability of their source. How could they possibly draw their powers from this petite blond girl who was barely twenty years of age?

Clio entered the room and walked over to Nathaniel. Nathaniel observed a flash of anger in Clio's brown eyes when she saw the projection. "Her." Clio said simply. Not quite understanding what Clio meant, Nathaniel looked at Clio questioningly.

"Kyle's soulmate." Clio said flatly. Her uncle looked even more confused. "I could see it from the way they reacted. Kyle broke up with me!" She screamed, unable to control herself.

Nathaniel afforded a slight smile. Never did he expect them to break up so soon. Nonetheless, it was a small world. Who could expect the source to be the love rival of his niece?

Mervyn took the break to speak. "It's said that the damned daybreakers have gotten hold of the source already. We might be a little too late."

Nathaniel's amber eyes seemed to be on fire as he stared at Mervyn. He expected their strongest wizard to be their best bet to get the source, but he had not expected the coward to be so weak willed.

"No, we are not late. We will get her."

* * * * * *

Russell stretched lazily as he got out of the car. The afternoon sun beat down on the driveway of the Finsters, making it difficult to look through the windows of their house. Not that it was difficult for him, it would be difficult for humans.

When the door opened, a blond woman in her forties looked overwhelmed by the visitors. Then a smile broke out across her face as she saw Jasper and Jade. She nodded to Skye in recognition and led them into her house.

Sipping a cup of hot cocoa, Russell looked on as Skye explained the situation to the lady. He guessed that it would be more difficult to let a woman of her age accept the facts so Skye, being an elder, was no doubt the spokesman for the group.

They had already filled the Finsters' siblings in on the way here. Jade realized how the dark side of Night World, Blood Iris, might jeopardize her family's safety now that she is seeked.

Skye first told Paula that Jasper's health would no longer be a problem. A look of relief crossed Paula's face, but it was quickly changed into a skeptical one. Calmly, Skye told her their identities. As if for demonstration, Skye created a ball of red fire in his hand and then extinguished it easily.

"Oh…OH…" Paula looked as though she did not know how to react. She put a hand to her head and Jasper immediately went over to her side. She grabbed Jasper's hand and looked at her son. As if examining him, her eyes swept across Jasper's face. Tears of relief then rolled down her cheeks. Her son would no longer die, not anymore. Everyone in the room was quiet upon seeing this sweet reunion of the Finsters. Gratitude in her eyes, Paula smiled at Kyle and reached over for a light polite kiss. Kyle showed a rare smile, to Jade's surprise. She was beginning to see beyond his cold façade and at what he really is like. It had been a crazy day, one that she would remember for a long, long time.

"The Daybreak Council would like all of you to move over to the Daybreak center, for your safety. Now that Jade's identity is exposed, Blood Iris will definitely be coming for you." Skye explained.

Paula's quick agreement surprised them all. Skye nodded approvingly, no doubt admiration for the middle-aged lady.

What he did not know was Paula's silent admiration for him too. The matured young man definitely was a council substance. She had never expected that Skye was not her savior only once, but twice. 

When they reached the Daybreak Center, Paula was surprised to see it bustling with activities. It seemed almost like an office building combined with school and high–rise apartments into one little neighbourhood. Bringing them on a short orientation, the last stop was at Dermot's office.

Sitting behind a computer, an old man about seventy years of age greeted them. Taking off his gold-rimmed glasses, he stood up and shook hands with the Finsters as Skye introduced them. Old as he looked, his loud voice boomed, "Welcome to Circle Daybreak."

Settled in a couch in Dermot's office, Russell and Kyle occasionally added in some details as the Finsters related their accounts of the events through the day. At times, Jade caught Kyle looking at her, but his eyes would avert every time they met. Jade felt a little frustrated by him. Kyle had said him himself – they were soulmates. Weren't they supposed to be together? Kyle just seemed so unwilling to let things happen between them.

"Jade? Jade??" Jasper's voice broke Jade's train of thoughts. Skye led them to their new apartment. It was sparsely decorated but at the same time, a peaceful feeling filled the house. "It's our wards. Every apartment in Daybreak Center is protected by a 'Peace' ward to prevent fights." Skye explained. Pausing only for a moment to clean his spectacles, he continued to show the Finsters the apartment and taught them how to contact the Daybreakers should the need arise.

After Skye had left, the Finsters finally had some time together. Paula asked some questions pertaining to Jasper's new identity as a vampire. They had already been cautioned that he must be careful around wooden objects. Since he was sired, he would remain at seventeen years old forever, that is, if he did not get staked.

Already, Jade had attracted a lot of attention even though she had barely moved into Circle Daybreak for a single day. When it was dinnertime, Russell came by and invited the Finsters to dinner with himself, Kyle, Skye and Dermot. Grateful at their hospitality, Paula accepted the invitation.

The restaurant was crowded with Daybreakers when they reached. Jasper spotted the group and led them over. Russell then introduced his soulmate, a pretty girl with blood red eyes, Jodie, to them. Three seats beside Kyle were suspiciously empty, perhaps deliberate arrangement by the daybreakers. Jasper nudged Jade to the seat right beside Kyle and helped Paula to the seat on his other side as he settled in the middle one. Kyle did not respond even as she got into the seat.

"Hello there, I'm Angus." A slick smooth voice spoke beside her right ears. She jumped slightly and turned around to see a guy with curly, shoulder-length dirty blond hair. All Viking-like, his body was so muscular that his shirt looked almost too tight for him. 

The group was silent as they waited for Jade's reaction. Russell gave a low whistle while Kyle acted indifferently. He reached for a glass of water and drank it quietly. _This is what you deserved_, Jade thought bitterly. "Oh, hi. I'm Jade." Jade smiled sweetly at Angus. The muscular man then produced a bunch of red roses and offered it to her. Delighted, she accepted the roses.

"How would you like it, if we have a date tomorrow night?" Angus asked. Jade was unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to get back at Kyle for being so cold to her, another part of her was sure that she only wanted Kyle.

"She's not free." To everyone's surprise, Kyle's low voice spoke out, without looking at Angus.

"What is it with you, Caldwin? She can answer for herself." Voice no longer slick, Angus was clearly irritated by Kyle. Kyle finally lifted his black eyes and looked at Angus squarely in the eyes. Seeing it as a challenge, Angus started to gather a ball of energy in his right hand. Kyle stood up and shoved Angus, taking him by surprise. He stumbled back a few steps and muttered a chant. The lights in the restaurant flickered on and off and the diners were all looking at Kyle and Angus. Kyle started towards Angus and Russell jumped up and held him back. Angus started to gather a new ball of energy as a loud voice boomed, "Alright, that's enough." Looking very much like an angry principal, Dermot stood up and looked at Angus and Kyle sternly. Jade stood up and was about to comfort Kyle when he turned and stared at her for a moment. He shook his head as if not wanting her to speak, then he walked out of the restaurant in long strides.

Holding back her tears, Jade stared forlornly at Kyle's leaving form as Jodie came over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

6th Chapter… I decided I'm going to press on. Muahaha…

Btw, Manticore: Thanks for your review. But I'd appreciate it if u give constructive suggestions instead of just, 'sucky'.

Spawn: Thank you so much for your patient comments. I'll make sure I keep them in mind. However, some changes were unable to be done yet because this chapter was already written before the comments came in. But do be sure that in the future chapters, I'll definitely try my best to minimize my errors and include more descriptions! You'll never know how much your comments have helped me!

Joanna: Thanks for your comment. If you ever drop in again, read on girl!

Here goes…

Clio sat up in her bed. It had been almost two weeks since Kyle broke up with her. Everything in her life had revolved around Kyle. She had looked forward everyday to the dates at night with him. Now that he did not want her anymore, her life seemed so empty, so vacant.

         She wiped away her tears angrily. How could she cry for such a jerk? But no, her heart just kept twisting each time she remembered Kyle's look when he touched his soulmate. There was a light in his black eyes that she had never seen before. Her blurred vision cleared when she saw a photo of Kyle and herself on the tabletop. In three long strides, she walked over and swept the photo frame off the table, crying loudly as she did so.

         She was losing it.

         Falling to the ground beside the glass shards, she picked up a piece and stabbed it into her thigh. Her heart wrenched cries turned into wails of anger as she rocked herself back and forth on the ground.

         Stab. Pull out. Stab. Pull out. Stab. Pull out.

         Nobody will ditch her. Nobody _can_ ditch her! Kyle! She threw the glass shard and picked up the photograph. Tenderly, she traced her bloodied finger over Kyle's face.

         "Kyle…" She sobbed. The wound on her thigh was already healing, but not the wound in her heart. Would she ever heal?

         Probably not. 

         She turned around slowly as a servant came in and set down her lunch. Clio smiled. The servant, a lowly skilled witch, was taken by surprise as Clio grabbed her and broke her neck. Drinking her blood savagely, she felt thirsty still. The thirst for revenge in her was insatiable.

         Tossing aside the servant's corpse when she had her fill, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Her mission was clear.

         _Nobody ditches me, Kyle Caldwin._

* * * * * *

         Kyle waited outside Dermot's office. He was summoned by both Skye and Dermot for the incident in the restaurant. Apparently, the Daybreak Council took such fighting matters rather seriously, especially when it occurred right in Daybreak Center. He had been waiting for one hour already. He paused when he was about to knock on the door, as he heard something that he did not like. 

         "… no spy. Just want…Kyle…break up." Skye's voice spoke. 

         Kyle was stunned beyond words. He had not expected the Daybreak Council to go to such an extent just to break Clio and him up.

         Dermot then said something inaudible and another elder replied, "Well, he's got a soulmatey now, ain't it? Another elder with a raspy voice then said how the soulmate principle should no longer happen. The voices drone on as the elders began to debate over whether the law should still stand.

         Kyle felt as though his mind was in turmoil. The council that he had respected, that he had worked for, actually used such underhand method? He had hurt Clio deeply, and there was no way he could make it up to her.

         Jade saw Kyle standing at the railings and was unsure whether to go over. The lights in the corridor made Kyle's chiseled features even sharper. He seemed to be brooding over some matters. Jade again felt herself torn apart. She wanted to talk to him badly, to understand him better. But at the same time, she was worried about being rejected by him.

         Mustering up her courage, she decided to approach Kyle despite the odds. They were soulmates, and Kyle had better start to accept it. As usual, he did not react even as Jade stood beside him. She did not start talking immediately, but enjoyed his presence beside her and the windy night as she gazed out to the sea.

         Kyle actually did not feel like entertaining Jade. Not after what he had just heard. However, he figured that Jade was innocent. Even if the Daybreak Council had not broke him and Clio up, Jade's status as his soulmate would eventually cause the break up. Bad as it had been to hurt Clio, he did not want to hurt Jade too.

         True, he felt attracted to Jade. She had a great character; he could feel her love for her brother that time. He knew that she was sincere about him too, but he could not simply get over Clio just like that. He needed time to adjust.

         Not forgetting the fact that now Jade was the source, he had to protect her even more. He knew that when things got really serious, he might be forced to go against Clio.

         Each engrossed in their own thoughts, the silent night that they spent together marked a new beginning in both hearts. Jade, delighted for some time finally with Kyle; and Kyle, accepting slowly the way his life might turn out to be.

* * * * * *

         "Ah… Glynn." Dermot said softly to himself. He was thinking about Kyle when his dead soulmate came to his mind. 

         Glynn had been fallen at a showdown back when Dermot was still in his twenties. Her death had been a big blow to him – he secluded himself for a decade – before he finally managed to walk out of the shadow of her death. She had died for him, having taken the bolt of energy that was meant for him. Mervyn had been the one. Tangled in a terrible love triangle, Glynn was pursued by both Dermot and Mervyn, although it was known that Glynn was the soulmate of Dermot. Unable to take the rejection, Mervyn had planned to kill Dermot, only to accidentally kill Glynn instead. Ashamed of his deed, the former daybreaker turned to the dark side by pledging his loyalty to Blood Iris.

         Love was magical, yet it could hurt one. He could only imagine how Kyle was feeling since he was torn between love from both the light and dark sides.

         Christmas was coming. That would have been Glynn's favourite season. He caught himself whistling a Christmas jingle, but he did not stop, as it helped to ease his loneliness.

         Speaking of which, there would be the annual Christmas party in the Daybreak Center. It had been such a long time since he brought a date along.

         A knock on the door jostled him out of his thoughts. "Come in," Who could it be since it was nearly midnight? 

         Paula entered his office, looking a little tired and she gave a smile. "What brings you here?" Dermot queried good-naturedly, motioning Paula to take a seat.

         "I just… wanted to talk to somebody, you know, about adult problems. Wonder if you're free, or should I come tomorrow?" Paula asked, a little embarrassed.

         "Oh, don't worry about it, Mrs. Finster. I was feeling a little lonely here too." Dermot answered quickly before giving a little chuckle.

         Pleased, Paula's expression relaxed and she sat down on the couch. Without even realizing it, Paula began to talk to Dermot freely, as their chat topics roamed endlessly. Paula even told Dermot about her abusive ex-husband, something she had not expected herself to say so easily to a friend she knew only for a few days. Dermot listened sympathetically, only to chip in a comment or two occasionally.

         Gazing at the clock, Paula was surprised to see that they had already talked for two hours! She rose from her seat and said, "I'm so glad I came to talk to you." Dermot was apparently elated about the late night visit as well, for he said, "It's been my pleasure. I had not had such a heart – to – heart talk for a long time." Dermot suddenly had an idea. Just before Paula turned and left the office, he asked, "Paula… I was wondering… would you be my date for the Christmas party in a week's time?"

         Saying nothing, Paula smiled, and both of them knew in their hearts what her reply was.

* * * * * *

That's all for this chapter, folks. Like it, hate it? Just post a review and tell me about your feelings for this story! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Lately, I might update slower because I have to get myself going to study. Otherwise I'll be in deep trouble when my retests takes place when term starts.

**Bonkus** I love CASILLAS!!

Spawn: Thank you thank you!!

Madnun: Go on! Read it! 

Char: Haha… I thought you will be uninterested! Thanks so much! 

Here we go…

         Kyle was not expecting to see Clio so drunk. She stank of liquor and cigarette smoke when she stumbled into him on the streets. Leaning on his heavily, she laughed as she raised her eyes lazily to look at Kyle. 

         Kyle, however, did not think that it was funny. He held her up and asked, "Clio! You have been drinking?" Clio pushed herself away from Kyle and walked backwards slowly, a secret smile on her lips as if tempting Kyle to follow her.

         Kyle did follow her, not because he was tempted, but rather he was worried about Clio. She was in no state to take care of herself. Following her to an alleyway, he stopped as Clio suddenly stopped in her steps.

         No longer smiling, Clio walked wobbly over to Kyle. Her mascara was smudged as her tears rolled down her cheeks. Kyle was at a loss, he did not want Clio to still feel upset over him. Letting her corner him to the wall, he wanted badly to hold her and ease her pain, but resisted the urge. Unsure of where to put his hands, he left them hanging by his sides.

         "You left me… Kyle." Clio said, her words slurred. Kyle did not know how to answer her, dropping his gaze to the ground. Clio gave a snort and said, "what's so good bout the vermin?" She spat. Without warning, she began to hug Kyle. He pushed her back and said, "Clio, you're drunk!"

         "Drunk? No, I'm very sober." Clio said, staring at Kyle with her big brown eyes. Kyle could feel her trying to get into his mind, but he put up his mental shields. He turned his face away from Clio and pushed past her. 

         "Walk away! Walk away now and regret it, Kyle Caldwin!" Clio screamed behind him. But Kyle knew there was no turning back.

* * * * * *

"They are going to have an annual Christmas Party." Ralph said. Nathaniel nodded. He knew what the shapeshifter meant: the party could be when they have the chance to get back the source.

         "But I don't understand," Elspeth said. Mervyn shook his head mockingly. Women, do they only get blinded by jewelries? Since the death of Glynn, he had sealed his heart, never to fall in love again. He had rejected Elspeth many times when she tried to, in her words, heal him with her love. He knew that woman only liked him for his powers. 

         He would make things clear to her one day.

         Just as he was about to answer her question, Clio said, "The damned daybreakers will slacken their security that day. The old fool Dermot will be too busy partying. We will send in a few protected men to check out the situation. Then, we strike."

         Mervyn observed that ever since Kyle broke up with Clio, she dedicated more time to Blood Iris. Not that it was no good; they could do with more helpers. But Mervyn was worried that the young vampire might be blinded by her own selfish motives.

         Nathaniel cleared his throats. His fiery eyes swept across the room before resting on Clio, no doubt sizing her up. Mervyn knew that Nathaniel did not doubt Clio's loyalty, but he was apparently surprised by Clio's newfound dedication towards Blood Iris. Nathaniel could only guess that it was due to her hatred for Jade.

         "That sounds easy. We'll have the source, and then the Night World will be ours." Ralph said, greed in his eyes. Of course, things would not be as simple as the way the shapeshifter put it.

* * * * * *

         Jade was actually amazed by the Daybreak Center. It could have easily doubled up as a mega shopping mall, with all the shops selling different varieties of clothing, accessories, and things you can find in a shopping mall. Christmas appears to be a major festive season for the daybreakers, for the shops were decorated with Christmas ornaments and lots of daybreakers were doing their Christmas shopping. Jodie had offered to go shopping with her for the Christmas party.

         "How are things between you and Kyle?" Jodie asked as she was trying out a pair of black-strapped heels. Jade shrugged. Other than the night they had spent together enjoying the night view, they had not met up. Partly it was due to some mission that the Council had sent him and Russell to attend to.

         "We haven't even spoke much. You know, he just seems so unwilling… to accept our fates together." Jade sighed. "I'm so envious of you and Russell, so loving and all. How did you two got together?" 

         Replacing the shoes back to their original places, Jodie said, "Well, it was almost a little magical." She gave a little giggle. "I had just discovered my identity as a shapeshifter, the council sent him to fetch me to the Daybreak Center. I could still remember how radiant he had looked in the doorway. The way the morning sunlight fell on his blond hair… Sometimes I wondered if Daybreak Council had deliberately sent him to me."

         Jade felt happy for Jodie. The couple is so close that they seemed to have no trouble. "Have you ever quarreled?" Again, Jodie smiled, this time with a tingle of sadness. "Yeah. We do. In fact, we had a pretty big fight last week. It just surfaced out of nothing." She shook her head, "It would hurt us both so much. Usually Russ will appear at my door with large bouquet of flowers the next day. It's not the flowers that I cared about, it's him." 

         They took the escalator down to the food court. "I wonder if there would ever… ever be a day when he does not do that. Would that be the end?" She lowered her head, and for the first time, Jade actually felt her insecurity. "But I guess all couples do fight." Jodie gave a brave smile to Jade.

         The girls continued their shopping trip after a short break in the food court. By late evening, Jade and Jodie had both bought a beautiful gown each for the Christmas party. Matching accessories were bought too. Pleased with their fruitful trip, they headed back to their apartments. 

         Jasper was asking a brunette vampire out when Jade reached the doors of the apartment. The vampire stayed on the same floor as they did and Jade had seen her around before. She gave her brother a secretive smile before leaving them alone in the corridor.

         "Oh Jade, you're home." Paula greeted her warmly as she took the laundry to the kitchen. Jade put down her shopping bags and followed he mother into the kitchen. She told her excitedly about her new gown. 

         "I was still thinking of asking you to go shopping with me." Paula said, before adding shyly, "Dermot asked me to go with him to the Christmas party."

         Jade was pleasantly surprised. Who'd have thought that Dermot would actually ask her mother out? She squealed, "That'd be so great! It's okay, how about we go and look for a nice gown with you tomorrow?" It was excellent that her mother would not be lonely having moved to the Daybreak Center. Her mother's happy laughter mirrored her own excitement.

         "Alright girls, what's up in here? I could practically hear you guys cackling with laughter even from the corridor!" Jasper stuck his head into the kitchen, mock disapproval on his face. The two ladies shared a playful secretive look, determined to give Jasper a surprise.

         "Gee, and who was that pretty neighbour you were talking to?" Jade asked her brother, changing the subject purposely. She watched as Jasper's face turned a shade redder, and then the two ladies laughed again.

The Christmas party is going to be interesting, indeed.

* * * * * *

Do look out for the next chapter, mind-boggling guaranteed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7's up and whooping! Blasters included! A rather short chapter, but I think it will serve it's purpose!

Madnun: Thanks!! You'll have to… you know… and find out… yeah! You know the drill!~

Jia: Woah!~ You're back! Thought you're not coming anymore! I just grab the names from the air. Took a little help from the dictionary… And then the last names I just created them out of nothing!~

Let's go!

         Jade looked around the ballroom self-consciously. She was amazed by the daybreakers' ability to transform the usual plain multi-purpose hall into such a grand looking room. Glass chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, their light casting soft shadows on the wall. Quite a number of daybreakers had already arrived. All dressed to the nines, some danced slowly to the music, others were either chatting or getting food from the buffet table.

         Jasper nudged her and woke her up from her awed stupor. His other arm was hooked to the brunette vampire's hand. He gave a wink and then led his partner to the dance floor, leaving Jade standing at the doorway.

         Jade spotted Russell and Jodie at a table and headed over. The blond vampire gave a wide smile to her. He looked suave in his tuxedo, a perfect match to Jodie's lacy pink gown. However, only after she sat down, then she felt the tense situation between the couple. She looked around and wondered when Kyle was arriving, since most of the guests were already sitted. Skye met her eyes across the table and gave a knowing smile. You'll see. He said simply.  Jade was surprised at why the elder had chosen to speak to thought-speak, instead of talking aloud to her. Then she realized that it was almost impossible to talk over the noise.

         The stage curtains drew open and the guests fell silent. The spotlight fell on the host, and Jade was so surprised that she gave an audible gasp. Skye laughed softly in response to her reaction. 

         Kyle looked solemn and cool in his suit, his black hair in spikes. The bright light made his black hair a stark contrast to his complexion. "Evening, ladies and gentlemen." His low voice filled the ballroom. "Welcome to Circle Daybreak's annual Christmas Party." The guests cheered as he announced, "Before we start the party, let's invite Elder Dermot Fallis to say a few words."

         Everybody turned as the doors opened to reveal a smiling Dermot and Paula. The guests murmured approvingly at the pair. Paula looked elegant in her blue dress and her long blond hair was swept up in a bun on her head. Dermot led her to the seat beside Skye before making his way onto the stage. The applause finally died down as he began to speak.

         "Dear all, fellow daybreakers! It is my pleasure to stand here, addressing all of you." His baby blue eyes crinkled in the corners as he chuckled. "You might have noticed that I have brought along with me, for the first time in several decades, a fine lady. Allow me to introduce her – Paula Finster!"

         "I had prepared a speech. Alas, my old brain failed me and I'm left with no words, but well wishes for everybody. Now," he smiled again, "enjoy the party!" The guests cheered happily as the band began to play a beautiful classic.

         Kyle came over to the table and sat down beside Jade. By now, it was painful to be around Russell and Jodie. Icy silence between them, there was no doubt they were having a quarrel – through thought-speak. Suddenly, Jodie rose from her seat, grabbed her sequin handbag and left the table. Russell gave a frustrated sigh and started after her.

         Skye cleared his throat and tried to ease the tension at the table. "Kyle, why don't you and Jade go for a dance?" Jade was worried that Kyle might be put in a difficult position, and was about to change the topic. Unexpectedly, Kyle offered his hand to her and smiled. She was pleased and nervous at the same time. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she stood up and let Kyle lead her to the dance floor.

         They swayed slowly to the music and Jade rested her head on Kyle's strong shoulder. Jasper was on the dance floor as well and he looked very happy with the brunette. Jade smiled back at her brother. She tilted up her head to look at Kyle and felt contented to see his intense gazed focused on her. "You know, I wasn't sure if you… liked me or not." She started. "Every time you seemed to be so cold to me." She felt Kyle's cool fingers on her bareback and went ecstatic internally.

         Kyle did not say anything, but Jade could read the yearning in his heavily lashed eyes. They swept across Jade's face and she felt herself drawn into it. He lowered his head and Jade closed her eys to accept the moment.

         And then the whole world turned upside down.

* * * * * *

         "You're being ridiculous." Russell said. He ran a hand through his blond hair in exasperation. Jodie whirled around and stared at him, tears making her blood red eyes look pained, just like how her heart felt. "I'm not! The council, the council you say. Sometimes I wondered if the council will indeed delegate so many tasks to you, that you wouldn't even have time for me!"  Jodie said bitterly.

         "You can check with Kyle if you don't believe me. I told you – we are the Elders' understudies. Why are you being so difficult?" Russell asked.

         "I'm not –"

         "Like hell you aren't! It's already tough. I thought you will lend me your support, but apparently you want to make things harder for me!" Russell shot back angrily.        

         Just then, a blast ripped through the ballroom and Russell pulled Jodie to him, using his body as a shield. The glass doors shattered and the debris flew everywhere. The impact sent everything flying and blackness engulfed all.

* * * * * *

What could have happened? Are you thinking, damn! It had to happen right now!

Well, to see what will happen next, be nice and stay tuned! Till then….

Read and review! Hiakz!


	9. Chapter 9

First time writing action. But I hope it will live up to it's expectations! Won't say much! But read yeah??

Skye lifted his head from the ground and coughed. The dust in the air blurred his visions as he slowly sat up. The ballroom, which had just been lively a moment ago, was still and eerily silent.

         He was not sure what had happened. He was chatting with Paula and Dermot when suddenly a huge force threw everything into chaos. He extended his witch senses and realized, with regret, that many of the daybreakers had not survived the attack. Kyle was already on his feet at a few tables away, checking the conditions of other daybreakers. Other than a few cuts, he looked none the worse for wear. He knelt beside Jade, who was conscious but disoriented.

         Skye sent out a telepathic message to any daybreakers who were alive. We're under attack. Daybreak Center is now in Red Alert. Not long after, medics who were not in the ballroom came over and attended to the wounded. Dermot came over after Paula was placed in the care of a medic. "What happened?" He asked, anger in his voice.

         As if on cue, Nathaniel, leader of Blood Iris appeared in the middle of the ruined ballroom, together with a few of his men flanking his sides. Skye was shocked to see Clio beside Nathaniel, then he realized that it must have been spite that drove her to work for Blood Iris.

         Quit guessing. Nathaniel's Clio's uncle. Kyle's calm voice rang in Skye's head. He turned his head and saw that in contrast to what he had expected, the young vampire had chose to fix his gaze on Jade, and not at Clio.

         "You know what we want. Hand her over." Nathaniel's voice was like chilling wind, his fiery eyes on Jade.

         Dermot got to his feet. "And you know we won't allow it." Then, he spoke to Kyle, Bring Jade away. We will cover you.

         Ralph changed into a savage panther and pounced on Skye. The witch muttered a spell and in a flash, a glinting silver blade was in his hand. Elspeth took chance of the diversion and gathered a bolt of dark energy. Angus, the Viking-like witch orbed in behind her and beat her to it. A light exploded in Elspeth's chest as she gave a terrible shriek in pain.        

         By now, the daybreakers who were able to fight had gathered in the room and were engaged in fierce fights. Bolts of lightning flashed in the room as the witches fought. Ferocious roars echoed in the room, the shapeshifters attacking in full force. The room was thrown into chaos and Kyle helped Jade up. Dodging the bolts of energy that were flying across the room, he managed to get Jade out of the room, catching a few bullets in his limbs. A wooden arrow whizzed past his ear and a bolt of lightning hit his back, sending him sprawled on the ground.       

         Lifting his head, he saw Clio standing in front of him, with a gun pointing right at him.

* * * * * *

         Mervyn wasted no time. He struck at Dermot repeatedly, only to see that the old witch blocked his bolts easily and quickly. He dove behind a chair as a bolt of lightning flew towards him, shattering the chair and leaving him vulnerable for a second. Scrambling for another cover, he took a chance and shot a bolt at Dermot, catching him in his arm. Dermot staggered back a few steps and in a flash, lightning strikes jabbed out of nowhere, hitting Mervyn on his body. He flung a wrecked table at Dermot and muttered a spell. Instantly, the table exploded into many bats flying towards Dermot, taking him by surprise.        

         Skye wrestled with the panther, trying to inflict injuries on the shapeshifter. A swipe caught him squarely in the jaws and he was stunned badly for a moment. Shaking his head to clear his mind, his blade found its way into the panther's body. It thrashed around, temporarily hurt by the silver blade. Skye took the chance and slashed the panther as it roared in pain, hot saliva dripping from its mouth onto his face. Blood spluttered around as the panther went into convulsion, having taken a stab in its heart by the blade. 

         The panther shrunk back into Ralph in his human body. He screamed and in a moment, it was over for him. Shapeshifters feared silver just as wood was fatal to vampires. Skye closed the shapeshifter's eyes and ran over to help Dermot, who was busy fending the fierce bats off himself. The little creatures' bites stung, but the witches knew they were just illusions cast by Mervyn. The sly witch had created the diversion to buy himself some time to heal. Skye would not allow it. Shooting a ball of fire at the evil witch, he caught the latter by surprise. The bats disappeared instantly as the witch lost concentration. Before the Elders could move in for the kill, Mervyn cursed and orbed away.

* * * * * *

         Kyle stood up slowly. Clio's eyes were wild. One hand holding the gun, she had another on Jade's neck in a death grip. "You love her, don't you?" She asked, menace in her voice. Was Clio willing to jeopardize Blood Iris for her own selfish needs? Kyle did not know what to do. He did not want to hurt Clio, yet he wanted to save Jade. There was no way out of the situation.

         "Come back to me, and I will let this vermin go. I know you still feel for me. Besides, there will be no way a vampire can have a future with a vermin. You know the law." Smiling, she added, "The Daybreak Council will never allow it."

         Kyle knew that delaying time and diverting Clio's attention would be his best bet at this moment. "We can't be together. We belong to two different sides of the war." He said quietly.

         "Why?! Why?!" Clio shrieked hysterically. Tears streamed down her eyes. "I can quit Blood Iris! I can quit Blood Iris for you! I can join Circle Daybreak and be a really good daybreaker!" She tried desperately.

         There was no way to talk things through her, not when she was so worked up. Or perhaps there is a way. "You will? You will become a daybreaker if we get back together?" He asked. Clio nodded tearfully. "Then come over. Put down the gun and we will leave the vermin here. We will go elsewhere and leave everything about Night World behind; start lives afresh. All right?" Kyle persuaded Clio. 

         "Don't believe him, Clio!" Nathaniel materialized behind Clio. For a moment, she felt confused. Kyle took the chance and tackled Clio. She fell down and lost her grip on Jade and the gun.

         Clio was not about to give up. She drew a knife from her pocket and scrambled up. Nathaniel was reaching for Clio too, but his niece beat him to it. Jade looked in horror as Clio swung the knife up and brought it down in a graceful arc.

         But the knife stopped in midair as the sound of gunshot rang in the hallway. Blood blossomed in Clio's chest like a red flower and she looked at her own wound in confusion. She tried to bring the knife down to Jade, only to lose her grip on it. She spun around slowly and looked at Kyle in disbelief. Kyle stood rooted to his ground, shame and regret in the pair of ink black eyes. Clio gave a little laugh, as if she understood everything all of a sudden. But the laugh became a cough as she spluttered out blood. Then she sank to the ground as her legs gave way under her.

         Nathaniel went ballistic. He gave a furious roar and shot a bolt of dark energy at Kyle, whose gaze was on Clio's fallen body. Jade tried to shout a warning to him, but the dark energy caught him squarely in the chest, throwing him against the wall. Nathaniel then ran over to Clio's side and orbed away with her body.

* * * * * *

Awwww… here ends chapter 9. Now that Blood Iris's plan has been thwarted, what more will the now ballistic Nat do? Stay tuned to find out. And don't forget to review!~ Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

How were the previous parts? So far you're still with me? That's good.. because this is going to be a long ride! Com on in pple! 

         The Daybreak Hospital was busy. Injured Daybreakers were wheeled to different departments, some of them so badly injured they were unconscious. Packets of blood were so highly demanded that the supply ran low. Witches with healing abilities busied themselves over internal injuries, while those daybreakers who were certified doctors worked on open wounds. Casualty after casualty was brought in, giving the medics no time to rest at all.

         Jodie sat outside the operating theatre, a cup of coffee that was once warm in her hands. Russell was inside, so badly injured that she did not know what were his chances. She put down the cup of coffee and hugged herself. The doctor had come out once, but he did not say much, except that his injury was bad.

         They were quarrelling in the balcony outside the ballroom. She had said hurtful things to Russell, and she knew that he was really angry with her. She blamed herself for being so insensitive, often asking for Russell to be with her when he was tied down by so many tasks. _Don't let anything happen to Russell, please_, she prayed. The blast took everyone by surprise. In a moment, she found herself on the ground with Russell on top of her. He had shielded her from the debris of the blast, and ended up with a wooden bar lodged in his stomach.

         _If the doctors are unable to remove the wood in time… _she stopped herself. Nothing will happen to Russell. Instantly, she regretted hurting Russell. She knew he loved her, yet she kept asking for more. His self-sacrificing act was more than just a proof to show that he loved and treasured her more than his own life. 

         "Jodie," Jade had come up beside her, her eyes swollen from crying and she looked tired. Jodie was glad for the company. "Was it Blood Iris?" she asked Jade, hoping that she had some answer. Jade nodded, then she started crying again. "It's all my fault! I had to be the source, I had to bring all these trouble for all of you." She said remorsefully. Jodie hugged the petite girl , realising that things had not been easy for her either.

         "Kyle killed Clio in order to save me. And then Nathaniel hit him with a bolt of dark energy." She continued. Jodie was stunned by the way things had turned out. "How's Kyle now?" she asked, concern in her voice. Jade wiped away her tears, "He's alright now. Skye reached shortly after Kyle was stuck down, and healed him. But Kyle would not look at anyone or speak to anybody after that. I felt like… I felt like I had caused him to kill Clio…" she sobbed.

         "Oh, Jade…" Jodie comforted her. The doors to the operating theatre opened and both girls jumped up. Jodie was about to ask the doctor about Russell's condition, then she saw the smile on his face.

         "He's out of danger."

* * * * * *

         Nathaniel shoved the things off his table and laid Clio on it. _Her hands are so cold_, he thought. "Mervyn!" He screamed for the damn witch. In a flash, the witch materialized beside him. "Heal her! Heal her!" Nathaniel yelled. Mervyn shook his head. "Her injury is fatal." He said meekly. "No! **You** will save her. Come on! Or I'll kill you!" Nathaniel would hear none of Mervyn's words.

         "Uncle Nat," Nathaniel leaned close to Clio. Clio lifted her hand and wiped away Nathaniel's tears, but that only made him cry harder. He strained to hear Clio as she struggled to speak, "Don't… Don't cry. I brought… this upon myself." 

         Then he heard her call him for the last time.

         "NO!!!" He bellowed. He punched the ground in anger and then hugged Clio's lifeless body tightly to his chest. He swore to avenge her death.

* * * * * *

         The ruined ballroom was cleared up and renovated, but unlike the walls, broken hearts of the daybreakers could not be mended. It had been one week after the attack, and the daybreakers had gathered in the very same room to mourn for the lost of those killed. The coffins of the deceased lay in front of the stage, each behind his respective photos. Grief hung in the air like a dark cloud and the atmosphere was solemn. Most people had chose to wear white – a color that signifies loving remembrance for the dead. Soft cries filled the room as those alive remembered their love ones.

         Jade saw Kyle sitting at the last row of the seats, Russell beside him. He stared ahead and did not appear to be talking to Russell. He felt Jade's eyes on him and when their eyes met, he turned away and continued staring ahead forlornly. Jade would never forget the look of remorse and guilt in the pair of black eyes. Russell had followed Kyle's gaze and pointed her to where her mother and Jasper were seated. It was clear that Kyle did not want any company.

         "We gather today," Dermot began to speak. "To mourn for the lost of the brave souls who died. Nobody had expected that fateful day to turn out this way." He removed the gold-rimmed glasses and wiped his eyes. The room was silent except for the sound of sniffing. Replacing the glasses, he spoke, strength in his voice, "But we shall not let them die in vain. We shall avenge their deaths and not let Blood Iris get the source. The Council reminds all of you here, that it is your duty to protect the source. If she falls into the hands of Blood Iris, it will be over for all of us."

         Jade instantly felt herself under the stares of the daybreakers. She shifted her weight in the seat uncomfortably. Paula reached over and laid a hand over hers. She turned to look at Kyle, and then realized that he was no longer in his seat. Russell caught her eyes and shrugged, then he leaned over to Jodie and whispered something in her ears before leaving his seat too.

         When the memorial service was over, Jade found Kyle and Russell beside the fountain. Russell stood up as Jade walked over, then he left the couple alone.

         Jade did not know how to start the conversation. She debated within herself over what to say. Before she could catch herself, the words came out. "I'm sorry." She watched Kyle, but he continued to stare at the fallen leaves on the ground. The water from the fountain formed a small rainbow behind them as the sunlight shone on it. The sight would have looked beautiful. Actually it did, but the beauty had a little sadness in it.

         "I'm sorry." She said again, this time softer. The words did not ease the pain in anyone's heart. The damage done had been far too severe. It was a long while before Kyle lifted his head, but he did not look at Jade as he spoke, "I was doing my duty. You have nothing to be sorry about."

         Jade tried to catch his eyes. "It was my fault. I –"

         "It wasn't. Nobody wished that you are the source." He cut in curtly.

         "Then why aren't you looking at me? Why are you avoiding me like a plague?" Jade asked, unable to control herself.

         Still, Kyle did not look at her. His eyes moved as if they were searching for answers in the space in front of him, but they simply refused to look at Jade.

         "We are supposed to be soulmates." Jade said. Kyle closed his eyes at the last word, as if it was a taboo to say it. Jade did not understand him – it was their fates, and they had no choicer in it. Yet why was Kyle still unable to open his heart and accept it all?  
         Kyle finally opened his eyes, but they strayed back to the ground. "No. It won't work out. Clio was right. There is no future for us." His weary voice signaled his resignation. 

         "But we can try. Skye did not object, did he? If he didn't, then the council surely didn't either!" Jade said hopefully.

         When Kyle did look at Jade in the eye, she wished instead that he had not. The coldness in his black eyes and his paleness made him seemed as if he was carved out of ice. What he said chilled her heart thoroughly even in the warm afternoon.   
         "But I wished we weren't soulmates."

* * * * * *

Aww… evil evil Kyle. Hate him if you must… Stay tuned to see what happens in the next parts of the story, guaranteed to be extremely captivating.

The fun has just begin… *diabolical laughter*..


	11. Chapter 11

Dear all thanks for being so patient and sticking with me after so long! Whee! It's the aftermath.. And I am not sure how this is all going!

A lot of you have asked for more actions.. *grins* uh… Not yet.. not yet people. Patience! *Gollum's voice* Soon the precious will come! *nods* It will.. yeah..

Haha.. better treasure this. Expect a huge turnaround (Westlife's album???) next chapter!

         Dermot looked around the room. All the elders had gathered for this important meeting that he had organized. The elders were all tired obviously. Discussions either led to abrupt silence or they would snap at one another.

         Of course, Daybreak Council did not always have such temper flaring meetings. As best as the elders could, they maintained harmony.

         "We can't just sit here and simply wait for Blood Iris to attack us again." Juan said in his papery voice. Silence. Then another elder, Cyril said, almost too curtly, "Yeah? What do you suggest we do then? Go charging into Blood Iris's headquarter? Gee, we don't even know where it exactly is!"

         Someone sniggered. It was Eliza, an elderly shapeshifter. She focused her hawk like gaze on Cyril, "Ironic. Isn't it funny how we don't even know where their headquarters are, and they came charging into ours and killed a huge number of daybreakers?" The elders fell silent again. Dermot decided that it was enough. "I didn't ask you people here to jump on one another." He got out of his chair and paced. "I don't think Blood Iris will go for direct attack this time again."

* * * * * *

         Kyle was flipping the channels around in the TV when Russell returned. He knew that Kyle was not even watching the programs. It would be a lie to say that he knew how his best friend was feeling – he did not have to kill someone he loved. The light from the screen illuminated Kyle's face. Blank, that was how his expression had been throughout the few days. He did not talk to Russell about it and Russell, on the other hand, did not want to go probing into his feelings.

         He knew Kyle hated people exposing his emotions. Somehow, Kyle was totally different from Russell. He was not one who loved or hated openly. Most of the times, he saw Kyle's emotions only through the pair of black eyes.

         But they held nothing in them now.

         Russell got worried. If Kyle had usually been silent, this was worse. He knew that Kyle was not directing the silence at him, but he felt uneasy. There was no way one could feel unaffected.

         "Hey," Russell said softly, easing himself into a couch adjacent to Kyle's. He put a hand on Kyle's right hand that was holding the remote control. Finally, Kyle's finger stopped pressing on the channel button. Russell studied his friend. Kyle definitely had not been getting much sleep lately. His eyes were bloodshot.

         "Hey, let it out." Russell said softly. Kyle's gaze dropped from the TV to the ground. Then, a single tear fell.

         For the first time in many years, Kyle Caldwin broke down. 

* * * * * *

         "Give him some time." Jasper said. Jade knew that as well as anyone else did. But she just could not stand it, they were so closed to coming together at the party. And then everything had to happen.

         Jasper did not have a soulmate, and he hoped he would not have one. Seeing Jade and Kyle were already a proof that having soulmates were not as cool as it seemed. He preferred choosing his own partner, and not let fate, nor others decide for him.

         Paula came into the living room. She sat down beside Jade and said, "Well, I was so afraid I was going to lose you." She told her daughter. Jade gave a reassuring smile to her mother. "No, I guess Circle Daybreak will do a good job in protecting me. How have things been going between you and Elder Fallis?"

         Her mother could not resist a smile, "Hun, really. Dermot's too busy these days. And we are just friends." Jasper got out of his seats. "It's time. I'm going on a date with Halyssa." Jade raised an eyebrow, "Halyssa? Who's that? The brunette vampire?" Jasper nodded sheepishly. He wiped both hands on his jeans nervously. "Do you think I should get her some roses?" Paula and Jade looked at each other, then both burst out laughing. "Yeah, you can."

         After spending a fair amount of time in the florist, Jasper went over to Halyssa's apartment. Halyssa was a shy girl, but she was sure hot. Jasper had never felt for any other girl like how he felt for Halyssa. He rang the doorbell once and waited patiently. When Halyssa opened the door, he was stunned speechless momentarily. All those smooth lines that he had thought of the night before fled from his brain.

         "Uh… You look awesome." He finally said. Halyssa lowered her head and smiled shyly. They stood in the hallway, staring at each other in silence for a few moments. Then Jasper said, embarrassed, "Your flower. Let's go." 

         They went to the mall near the Daybreak Center. Jasper had just bought the movie tickets when he could not find Halyssa. He was unable to get through her cell phone, and that made him increasingly perturbed.

         He searched for Halyssa, going into shops after shops and continued to dial her cell phone. It was not like her to leave without saying anything to him. He was about to make a public announcement at the service counter when he thought he saw Halyssa's distinctive brown hair among the crowd. He dashed through the crowd and gave chase, only to lose sight of it in a short while. Surprisingly, the call finally went through. Halyssa's voice came on the other side, but she sounded scared. "Jasper?" She only managed to say that much before she gave a scream. A gruff voice came through the line. "Jasper Finster? You want her? Then come get her." He snarled. 

         And then the line went dead. 

         "Hello? HELLO??" Jasper yelled into the phone. Panic kicked into him and he thought, Where are you, Halyssa? He did not expect a reply, but thankfully, Halyssa did. Outside. Outside the mall. Must becare— She got cut off in mid-sentence, but that was good enough for Jasper. HE raced out of the mall and searched the exterior, before he saw them.

         "Hey!" He yelled. The group of guys did not look pleased by the interruption. A guy with straggly blond hair turned and glared at him. The rest, who were trying to get fresh with Halyssa, turned as well.

         Jasper thought he heard a snigger behind him. He turned around and before he could register who the attacker was, he was struck unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsk tsk… Christmas SUCKS!! Arh well. Guess this is not the story of my life, so I shall take my leave and leave you guys into the safe (?) hands of Daybreakers and the Bloodies (Blood Iris's shortened name.. =D) 

         "Jodie's here!" Paula hollered in the living room. Jade got down from her bed where she was flipping through her magazines and went out to see her. Jodie wasted no time, "Jade, you've got to come down with me. Kyle's not being himself!" Jade was confused, "What do you mean, not being himself?" Jodie was speechless for a moment. She tried to find words to explain herself, and then she gave up. "Just come." She said hastily.

         Jade followed the girl and was surprised when she led her outside the Daybreak Center. She stopped as Jodie started into the pub nearby, refusing to budge a step. "What's with you, Jodie? I thought we were looking for Kyle?" Jodie looked slightly irritated by Jade, her red eyes blazing "He is inside." She said with force. Jade was about o ask more, but was being dragged into the pub. Pulsing music throbbed the room and the noise was so loud she almost could not hear herself.

         Then she saw Kyle. 

         He was seated at the counter, several girls dancing around him. The dim light made it difficult to see his expression, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Jodie looked at Jade, as if telling her to see for herself what she had meant. Jade felt anger rising within herself. What exactly was Kyle doing? She pushed through the crowd and dragged Kyle out of his seat, instantly annoying the girls around him, while the guys cheered. Apparently they had been unhappy that Kyle was the center of attention. Jodie followed her as she continued dragging Kyle out of the pub. Finally, she released her hold on his wrist, flinging him to the ground. Her strength, supposedly from her fury, surprised herself, but she pushed that thought aside.

         "What's wrong with you!" She yelled down at Kyle, ignoring the amused smiles from the bouncers nearby. Jodie stood beside her, trying to calm her down, but she was at boiling point,. Kyle looked up, a bemused smile on his lips. _That guy is dead drunk_, Jade thought angrily. Kyle got up wobbly and was immediately pushed back by Jade. "stay down there! What the hell were you doing inside?" Her chest heaved with anger.

         Kyle frowned and looked up at Jade, fixing his black eyes on her. Jade felt her heart melt – man, he looked good, and it hurt her to see him like this. "Having fun," he said finally.

         Jade felt her face heating up. Having fun? He could have fun with all the girls inside and could not stand being with her? What exactly did he want? "Kyle! You… You've changed! You're not like this before Clio died!" The instant the words were out of her mouth, Jade regretted it. Kyle did not say anything, but glared at her. He looked strangely comfortable sitting on the ground. Jade realized her mistake, "I'm sorry, Kyle."

         " You know what? You're right. You're so right I wasn't like this before." Kyle barked a laugh, and it hurt both Jade's ears and heart. "I just realized that this is the way I should be," Pushing himself up, he dusted dirt off his white shirt and said nonchalantly, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me from joining Blood Iris." Then Kyle disappeared into the night.

* * * * * *

         Jasper woke up to cold water splashed on his face. He coughed and it sent his body rattling in pain. He craned his neck and tried to see in the dark room. Then, a light flared in his face. He squinted his eyes to the sudden brightness and felt his head yanked back suddenly by the hair. His head whacked against the wall behind him hard and he felt his visions blurred for a moment. 

         A face came into view. It was the guy who had straggly blond hair- who had captured Halyssa. _Halyssa!_ He thought, his heart quickened with worry. He saw a flash of brown hair in the corner of the room, his view partially blocked by Straggly's big body. Then, his attention snapped back to the center of the room, where Mervyn materialized. "Why, why, lover boy." Mervyn chided. He turned in the direction where Halyssa was. "Kirsten." He called slowly, enjoying every syllabus of the name as if it was the last piece of meat on the table. 

         _Kirsten? No. She is Halyssa._ Jasper's brain reasoned. But he was wrong. Kirsten - no, Halyssa, came into view. She looked different, as though her usual shy self had disappeared and she now had a wild streak in her. _She had tears in her eyes_, Jasper realized. "Your Halyssa. Our Kirsten." Mervyn said, a sardonic grin on his face. Jasper tried to wrestle free, to go and wipe the smile off that scum's face! _How could he?!_ But metal chains bound his hands and feet. Kirsten looked so apologetic now that Jasper could not bring himself to hate her. She was after all, another pawn in Blood Iris's cruel plans.

         "What do you want?" He asked, giving up wrestling with the stubborn chains. Mervyn gave another of the sardonic smiles and said, "Well, to make the source sorry for not cooperating with us." Nathaniel orbed in beside Mervyn, took a glance at Jasper then spoke, "Good." Just good, a simple word from Nathaniel sent chills down Jasper's spines and yet Mervyn looked extremely pleased. The happy scum then turned to Straggly and said, "Make. It. Hell." Then he turned away and left the room after Nathaniel.

         Then, Jasper did go through hell.

* * * * * *

         "Kyle Caldwin wants to join Blood Iris?" Nathaniel asked coldly, his amber eyes a raging fire instead. Mervyn offered a meek nod before answering, "That's what my informers said."

         They continued the way down the long hallway, past quarters of where members of Blood Iris stayed. Nathaniel stopped and turned to look at Mervyn, "Your informers say so?" He asked, doubt and suspicion in his voice. Mervyn froze. That was how Nathaniel was like; there was no telling when his temper was flaring. Mervyn replied quickly, "He was really determined – he even told Jade Finster about it."

         Nathaniel continued walking, while Mervyn hurried to catch up with him. "He is in your office now." For the second time, Nathaniel stopped in his tracks. "You allowed him into Blood Iris, without asking me first?" Mervyn instantly felt as though chilling winds blew right through his body. Nathaniel was not only angry – he was furious! "I… I didn't allow him in. Apparently he found his own way –"

         "How?!" Nathaniel demanded.

         "Clio could have shown him the way before – "

         "Clio." Nathaniel snarled. "You let the murderer of my only niece _in_?" 

         "No… No… Like I said, he found – "

         "Why should I let him join Blood Iris?" Nathaniel now stood towering over Mervyn. He felt an uncontrollable shiver travel down his spine as the cold gaze of Nathaniel bored down on him.

         "Perhaps… Perhaps…" Mervyn began lamely.

         "Perhaps it is just a trick! And you are a fool! Mervyn Mullen!" Nathaniel yelled down on him. The railings beside them exploded and rained metal bits down at the level below. Piercing screams could be heard as the silver bits found their ways into the bodies of unlucky shapeshifters. Mervyn could hardly stand on those shaky legs of his.

         "Perhaps we could test him." Mervyn said, his voice hardly audible. That seemed to appease the furious vampire, who smiled. No doubt Nathaniel had his own tricks up his sleeves. "Test him." He repeated. He flicked his fiery gaze at the cowardly witch before starting down towards his office.

         Kyle Caldwin was seated in the couch of Nathaniel's office when they came in. If looks could kill, the glare that Nathaniel sent him could have killed him a thousand and one times over. Kyle was dressed in black turtleneck with black pants, and it matched his eyes and hair perfectly. His face held a coldness that Nathaniel had never seen before. Nathaniel pushed himself back into his chair as he asked, "Why are you here? You know I can kill you easily."

         If Kyle had not spoke, others would have thought that he was a statue made of ice. He flicked his gaze straight at Nathaniel, showing neither fear nor feelings at all. "I'm here to serve Blood Iris."

         Nathaniel gave a hollow laugh that sounded like howling wind. "_You_? The murderer of Clio?" He threw a wooden pencil at Kyle suddenly, and the latter caught it easily with cat-like reflexes. He broke the pencil into two and flung it on the ground. "Yes." He said simply.

         As much as Nathaniel wanted to drive a stake right through the pale vampire's heart, he knew that he was strong. Mervyn, who had been standing beside Nathaniel like a tame dog all these while, cleared his throat and announced, "Then you've got to prove your loyalty."

* * * * * *

         Awwww! Kyle Kyle Kyle, such naughty one. What will happen in the next episode? How will he prove his loyalty to Blood Iris? How will the Daybreakers react to his traitor acts? Stay tuned and find out! Now now, I just need a little help from you guys. Review the story, and tell me if I can improve, or how the story should go! Till the next time!  


	13. Chapter 13

Right people, chapter 13. Haha.

How's the story so far? Love it hate it? Tell me yeah?

*Prepares ambulance in case Jia gets too agitated. *

Alrighty, here we go! ~

Jasper could hardly pry his eyes open. His wounds stung and he was losing a lot of blood. He was thankful the ordeal was over – partially. Straggly had tortured him by slashing open his body with a wooden knife. He would heal, but it would take a really long time, because the wounds were inflicted by wood.

         "How are you feeling?" Jasper forced open his eyes. It was Halyssa – no,_ Kirsten_, he thought with regret. She was cleaning his wounds with water and some herbs. Jasper flinched from her touch because the herbs stung. He studied Kirsten's tear-streaked face.

         "Why?" He asked simply. Kirsten did not look at him, as though she was ashamed. "Did you… Did you ever love me?" He asked. The flickering light cast a shadow on Kirsten's face. She lifted her head slowly, and was about to answer when Nathaniel and Mervyn orbed in, with Kyle, to Jasper's surprise. Kyle's black eyes held surprise too, but a neutral look soon took control of his face. Kirsten quickly took her place beside Mervyn, and that hurt Jasper's feelings. 

         And there they were, five of them, including Straggly, standing in a line in front of him. He pushed himself against the wall, not liking the way they were staring at him.

         Nathaniel turned to Kyle, "You want to avenge Clio? Kill him, like the way you did in cold blood to Clio. Make the source regret for not cooperating with us."

         Kirsten threw herself in front of Jasper. "Don't. Don't." She pleaded, fear in her shaky voice. Jasper felt himself paralyze with horror. He tried to see if Kyle would spare him, if Kyle could come to his sense and see whom he was working for.

         "Go on. What are you waiting for?" Mervyn goaded. Hesitation flickered in Kyle's eyes, and then the pair of black eyes narrowed.

         The last thing Jasper saw was the stake coming down in one smooth action, before his chest exploded in pain.    

* * * * * * 

         "I don't believe it." Russell said, running a hand through his blond hair, causing his fringes to fall into his face. Jodie loved the way he did it, though most of the time he did it out of frustration.     

         Dermot was thoughtful, "He's following the footsteps of Mervyn?"

         Russell stood up, "No way! I know him! I know that he will **not** join Blood Iris." He said forcefully, trying to convince everyone in the room, including himself. 

         "He is an elder understudy," Skye spoke slowly. "If he really decides to join Blood Iris, then he will be stripped of his post. And daybreakers will have to turn our backs on him." His kind green eyes focused on Jade, who had been silent all these while. "Are you sure he did not say it in a pique of anger?"

         "Jade shook his head slowly, on the brink of tears, "He didn't. He looked so determined…" Jodie quickly went over to Jade's side and put an arm around her shoulders.

         "I knew it. I knew that Kyle Caldwin could not be trusted." Angus said, his thin lips smirking. In a flash, a punch connected with his cheek and sent him reeling. He clawed furiously at his attacker, and saw that it was Russell. His head snapped to the right as Russell delivered another punch. He was pinned under the vampire and could hardly fight back. If Skye had not pulled Russell away, Angus could have gotten a few more punches.

         "You do not speak of Kyle in this manner!" Russell shouted at Angus as he tried to struggle free of Skye's grasp. But the elder kept a tight hold on the rash vampire in case he did more harm to the witch. 

         Angus got up and touched his cheek gingerly, "Oh yeah? Then tell me why is he with Blood Iris?" He taunted.

         "Let go of me! I'll **kill** you, Angus Shezer!" Russell was really worked up.

         "Enough! Fancy you two behaving like kids!" Dermot said. Skye finally released his hold on the blond vampire, whose cheeks were flushed from effort. Glaring at Angus, he straightened his shirt. Angus was not about to make peace too, for he glared back.

         "Sit down, both of you. We've already got enough matters on our hands." Dermot ordered. Russell sat down hard on his chair, while Angus crossed the room and sat on another, rubbing his sore cheeks, healing it instantly.

         Skye wiped his glasses and set it back, "Right now, we don't really know what Kyle is thinking. He could be having some plans on his own…"

         "Or he is really joining Blood Iris to make up for what he had done to Clio." Dermot finished for Skye. He sighed, "There's no telling. Kyle's always unpredictable."

         Turning to Russell, he said, "Do inform the council should Kyle contact you. I know you are his best friend, but covering up for him is not going to do any good for all of us." He warned.

         A knock on the door diverted everyone's attention. "Come in." Skye said. A red-headed shapeshifter came into the room hurriedly. He whispered into Dermot's ears and the daybreakers saw the elder's face darkened.

         "Blood Iris has sent word – Kyle had pledged his alliance by killing Jasper."

* * * * * * 

Urh urh…. Not going to like it eh? Hehehehehe…*twisted look* I just love this man!! Go on! Review!! Review!!


	14. Chapter 14

14th chapter and still going.. hope you don't find it draggy.. I just… *thinks and never continues with sentence.*

Rika: Thanks for making your way down here and posting a review. I appreciates it.

Jiaz: Hey… you dun have to get so angry and post my name here right? …. (-_-")

Char: I love bad guys… *sniggers*

         It was pouring when Angus finally got out of Daybreak Center. The atmosphere was morose. Upon hearing the news, Mrs. Finster collapsed on the ground and cried her heart out. She fainted shortly, unable to believe that her beloved son, who was sired by Kyle, only to be killed by him later. 

         Thunder growled and the night sky was occasionally lit up by streaks of lightning. Angus continued his way to the pub. He should really take this chance to get close to Jade, now that she was feeling all depressed and vulnerable. He could have been the knight in shining armour, to rescue the fair maiden from her misery. 

         But hell, no, Jade would simply refuse to see everyone. She had broken down, but did not faint like her mother did. Jodie escorted her back to her apartment. Russell, the stupid blond vampire who had punched him that afternoon, looked shell shocked when the news was broken.

Angus felt his lips curled in mockery. Why, Russell could even be an alibi to Kyle. _Quit the act_, he thought bitterly. The council had treasured the two vampires and were training them to be the next generation of elders. There, there, this incident would prove them so wrong.

Angus had just passed by a turn when he was grabbed from behind. "Wha-" He was dragged into the alley and was shoved up against the wall roughly. He found himself staring into a strikingly familiar pair of black eyes. _Kyle Caldwin_! He realized with both fear and hatred. 

"Kyle Caldwin, you bas-" Kyle pressed an arm against Angus neck, choking him and he could not complete his sentence.

"Listen." The pale vampire hissed. The pelting rain made it hard for Angus to see and to hear above the noise. Kyle's face was partially in the shadows, hidden by the hood of his sweatshirt. Then, a lightning illuminated his pale face, making him looked ghostly and menacing.

"I need your help." Kyle said Angus could not believe his ears. Giving a snort, he said, "Help you? Dream on, Caldwin." His voice came out high and squeaky, a huge contrast to Kyle's calm low one.

"You don't have a choice." A loud thunder boomed in the distant, making Angus jump slightly. "What do you mean?" False bravado in his voice, Angus asked the vampire. The hooded head turned and scanned the alley for any passer by. Then, the black eyes focused intensely on Angus.

"If you don't help me, you'll become my alibi. It's not me you're going to save, it's Jasper." Kyle spoke. Angus's blue eyes went round with confusion. "But I can't heal dead vampires!" he exclaimed.

Kyle took an exasperated breath that he did not need, "Come with me." Without a warning, he pulled Angus from the wall and ordered, "Orb us. I'll direct the way."

Angus found himself in the center of a small hut. He took a look around and saw a fireplace and some basic necessities. Then he saw a pretty brunette sitting on the ground, an unconscious Jasper lying in her laps.

Kyle pushed back the hood on his head, revealing wet black hair. He looked at Jasper, then at Angus.

"What?" Angus asked defensively.

Kyle shoved Angus towards where Jasper lay. "Heal him, I didn't ask you here to seek shelter from the rain." He said acidly. 

Angus looked ridiculed, but shuffled his feet forward reluctantly. "I didn't stake him in his heart, just very near." Kyle said softly as he knelt down beside Jasper. The brunette raised her head and nodded to Angus politely. Angus momentarily forgot his task at hand and smiled leeringly back at the brunette, only to be socked in the jaws by Kyle.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. The stake had already been removed from Jasper's wound and Angus was aghast to see the other wounds. "You did that to him?"

Kyle shook his head, sending droplets of water flying from his black hair. "No. Someone else in Blood Iris did it." Angus nodded, then held his hand above Jasper's chest. He closed his eyes and chanted the healing spell. Warmth flowed from his hand onto Jasper's wound. Slowly, the threesome saw the wound closing. When Angus was done healing almost every cut on Jasper, he sat down in front of the fireplace and squeezed the water out of his curly, long blond hair.

"Thanks." Kyle spoke, coming up from behind Angus, who snorted. "No need. The way you put it, I didn't have a choice." 

The pale vampire sat down beside him and stared into the fire. Angus turned to him and said, "So what's up with you? Suddenly you disappeared and became the trusted man of Blood Iris. The Finsters were all devastated when they heard that you killed Jasper."

Kyle lifted an eyebrow, "All of them believed I was turning to the dark side?" 

"Almost all. Your dear friend Russell delivered a few good punches to me when I said that you could not be trusted."

Kyle showed a rare smile, "Bless his kind soul." Then his eyes turned somber. "What about… Jade?"

Angus considered sowing discord, but decided against it in case he earn himself a few more beatings in the future. "She was so sad, I don't think she would want to see you." He gestured to Jasper, "But I don't think anyone had expected you to injure him only. Nathaniel believed it?"

Kyle's eyes clouded with doubt, "I don't know. I guess he did, because he was rather happy about it. Halyssa?" He spoke to the brunette, "I think you have to stay here and take care of Jasper. I am not going to let him wander about; it'll blow my cover."

Angus looked at Kyle, "What? How long are you going to keep up with this charade?" Kyle did not return his gaze, "For as long as it is necessary. Breathe no word to anyone. If another person finds out, it'll be over."

For the first time, Angus began to like the vampire. "Why me?" he asked. 

"Who else? Russell? He can be trusted, of course, but he can't heal. I can't ask any of the elders for help, they will insist that the council be informed about my actions."

"You think I can be trusted?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Angus gave a smile, "Don't worry, your little – no, big secret is safe with me." He rose and said, "Well, I must be gone now. I was on my way to a pub."

Kyle stood up and stuck his hand out, "Thanks."

* * * * * *

There there, end of chapter 14. So, jiaz, bet you must be smiling from ear to ear now that I didn't kill of Jasper. Well well, but there's no guarantee.

*****Spastic voiceover* Will Angus be trustworthy? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out on THE SOURCE….

Reviews! Reviews! I could never get too much for it!


	15. Chapter 15

Well, I was thinking you know… some songs kinda fit in with some parts of the story. So I guess if any songs come to my mind, I'll put it in the appropriate parts.

Adriel: Thanks! Keep reading! 

Hellz: Woah!~ You're back!~ And with full power! Thanks so much dear! I'll try to improve as much as possible!

Jiaz: Hahahaahahaha… see? I told ya you wouldn't be disappointed.

Char: No, no. Not yet ending…still some way to go! ~       

Alrighty!~ Let's go into chapter 15!

         "Go away!" a muffled voice came from the other side of the door as Jodie and Russell looked at each other. Mrs. Finster was in the living room, and she was not having an easy time either. She cried aloud as she looked at Jasper's photos. Jodie turned away, unable to take the grief. Russell pulled her close to him and gave her a tight hug.

         Mrs. Finster and Jade had not been talking. Jade had felt too bad bout her soulmate being the murderer of her brother; Mrs. Finster, on the other hand, found it hard to look at Jade. She knew it was not her daughter's fault, but every time she saw her daughter, she got reminded of Jasper's tragic end. She did not welcome Russell either, the mere presence of the blond vampire would only remind her of the murderer.

         _Kyle Caldwin_. To think she thought he was a fine young lad who gave Jasper a new life. _Why_, she asked, _why did the cold-blooded murderer have to take away the hope that he gave her himself_?

         _Shameless cad_, she thought angrily. Luckily Jade was not yet head over heels in love with him yet. She would kill him if she could, but she could not. He was a Night Person, far stronger than the human that she was.

         Elder Kollesbarr? Russell called. Silence. Then the elder spoke, What is it? Russell knew that it was difficult for Jodie and himself to try and make the situation better for the Finsters.

         Perhaps you can come over to the Finsters? The situation's not quite cool. Russell replied. Another moment of silence before the elder replied finally, Elder Fallis and I will be over in a moment.

         A few minutes later, Dermot and Skye arrived at the Finsters. Dermot went over to Paula and she threw herself to him, sobbing. Dermot said soothing words to the lady and comforted her.

         Skye knocked on the door leading Jade's room. "Jade?"

         "Don't come in! I hate-" Jade mumbled.

         Skye was worried, "How long had she been in there?" He asked Russell, who shook his head and shrugged. Without another word, the elder orbed away. "Where is he going?" Russell was puzzled at why the elder had decided to leave. Then, they heard the voices on the other side of the door.

         "Why are you in here?" Jade was hysterical. Skye got the bottle of pills out of Jade's hand through telekinesis. "What are you doing?!" he asked crossly.

         Jade threw herself onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her face. "Just let me die!" she cried. Skye frowned and tossed the pillow away from her face with a flick of his hand.

         "Look at yourself." He scolded and pulled the human girl over to the dressing table. "Look at yourself, look at your mother! How could you just throw your life away so easily?"

         Jade sank into the chair in front of the table and hugged her head, "I'm the cause of it all. I hate myself! I shouldn't have existed and be the damned source!"

         Skye bit his lower lips. It was unfair for the girl, who had once been living a peaceful life. Now, everyday was a living nightmare for her. "And you can bear to let your mum get another heartbreak? Let her live by herself in misery?" He lifted the girl's face and stared into the pair of jade green eyes, a different shade of green from his own, "You have to be strong. You have to be there for each other." He said softly.

         Jade looked into the mirror and saw a face she could hardly recognize. The jade green eyes looked about to shatter any moment, and the face was red from crying. She took a tissue and wiped away her tears. Giving a brave smile to the elder, she rose from the chair and went out of the room.

         It was a heartwarming scene as the mother and cried, out of both grief and happiness – happiness that the both of them had thought it through.

         The smiles on their faces were priceless to the Night People present.

* * * * * *

         The soft music played on as Mervyn leaned back in the chair. Joining Blood Iris had been one of his wisest decisions in life. He simply did not understand why the Night World saw them as the villains, the bad guys. _What's wrong with wanting power? What does the methods used for getting to the goals matter?  What's wrong with wanting power? The people simply don't know what they were missing out on,_ he thought. 

         But it did not matter, Blood Iris did not mind being called the dark side of Night World. _When we get our hands on the source_, Mervyn smiled, _the Night World would know how worthy we are to rule the Night World, and not the damned Daybreakers_. 

         Nathaniel thought he would be the rightful ruler when that fateful day comes, but he was so wrong, _so wrong_. Mervyn had been faithful to him, to the point of almost being like a dog. Nathaniel would never, in his wildest dream, expect him to betray him.

         But he would. _Dogs that don't bark bite._

"Mervyn Mullen!" The wind howled as Nathaniel entered the witch's office. Mervyn quickly swung his feet off the table, got over to the vampire and led him to the seat, where he had been sitting in a moment ago.

         "Have you been monitoring Caldwin's tracks?" Red eyes blazed as the icy voice spoke. Mervyn lowered his head respectfully, "Yes. He had not done anything suspicious so far." 

         The vampire gave a crooked smile. Oh, how Mervyn had hated the smile of his. It was pure disgusting how the beast smiled, like a lion baring his row of razor-sharp teeth when it cornered a prey. Mervyn hated everything about the vampire, who thought himself to be so cool, so powerful.

         "I've decided I'm going to send him to Daybreak Center, to get the source." Nathaniel announced. Why did he bother telling him when he had already decided? Mervyn gave a meek smile, "Why, certainly. Jade Finster would not be able to resist her soulmate, would she?"

         Nathaniel nodded with grim satisfaction. It was going to be a tough return to the Daybreak Center for Kyle Caldwin. 

* * * * * *

There there, chapter 15 done! 

*****Commercial guy voice* Up next, the return to Daybreak center. What drama would unfold? Would the Daybreakers kill Kyle Caldwin? Or would he tell them about his plan? Stay tuned to find out only on the next chapter of… THE SOURCE! 

Poll: 

 Should Kyle Caldwin, in Hell's words, go down in flames?

Please cast your votes via the reviews, together with the review! Maybe your say may play a part in the future of Kyle Caldwin! So vote now!

Oh yes… I'm enjoying every single part of this!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Char: =D I don't know.. I might just twist his little head and kill him…

Jia: As I said, not so soon.. I don't know what to do if I were to end this story so fast. My life would feel pretty empty.

Hellz: Cool dude! But my head is swelling! Haha… glad you love it though. 

Right, I thought I'd do some background on the characters' information:

Surnames: 

Kyle CALDWIN: I just pluck it out of thin air and… judging by the number of times I uses it… I love it!!!

Jade, Jasper, Paula FINSTER: Finsbarr is the name of one of Westlife's member's family. Okay, kind of long there, but it's one of the lad's brother's name. So I tore it apart, Fins – Barr. 

Skye KOLLESBARR: I took the 'barr' over and inserted it behind the Kolles. Don't ask me where did the Kolles come from. I don't know. I just tried out the name and well, it sounded nice! And don't ask me, somehow he gave me the impression of Legolas. I see Leggy speaking the words of Skye. *bashes self* I just don't know why… 

Dermot FALLIS: Took it out of thin air.

Mervyn MULLEN: I was going to put Mervyn Mckellen, thinking, "Eh? That surname sounds familiar." Then I realized it was our dear Gandalf's surname, Ian Mckellen. Okay, they are both magical beings, one witch one wizard, but nah.

Anything else that you all would like to know can ask me through a feedback.

Kyle Caldwin stood outside the Daybreak Center. Raising his hand, he studied the familiar building with a sinking feeling. This was not going to be a pleasant trip definitely. He thought of the Daybreakers who were once part of his life. Russell, the best buddy with surfer dude look and attitude. Nonetheless, he had been a really good friend. Kyle wondered how he would think of hij, now that he belonged to Blood Iris. Perhaps he might see beyond my façade, Kyle thought sadly.

Then there were the elders. No doubt they would give him a big lecture on how he should not be foolish, about how while he still had the opportunity to turn back, he must. Elder Fallis and Elder Kollesbarr must be so disappointed with him. They were the ones who made Russell and him the understudies.

Angus. Could he have already betrayed him? Kyle doubted that the Viking-like witch would betray his trust. They had a fight before, but Angus should be able to put aside private affairs for the safety of all.

Then, there was… Jade. How was he going to face her? How could he let her continue to be heartbroken when Jasper was still alive? She would never look at Kyle the same way again – the soulmate who killed her brother. 

Still, he braced himself for the reactions from the Daybreakers as he began walking into the building. The witch girl at the counter saw Kyle, a look of recognition in her eyes, then she lowered her gaze quickly. She spoke urgently into the phone, and when she put the receiver back into the cradle, Kyle could see that her hand was shaking.

He continued his way into the lobby where he waited for the lift. And then Skye orbed in. Kyle read pity in the elder's eyes as he spoke, "What are you doing here?" Dermot and Angus materialized beside Skye, and Kyle was beginning to wonder how many others would show up. Angus had chosen to hang back, and Kyle could see that the witch told nothing to the elders.

The lift doors opened and before anyone could react, a very emotional Mrs. Finster charged out from it. "Kyle Caldwin! You're inhumane! Return Jasper to me!" she screamed and beat Kyle with her fists. Skye and Dermot moved forward and held back the hysterical lady.

Kyle scanned the crowd. All whom he had expected to see have arrived, and their gazes shared the same look – disappointment and… hatred.

Jade felt her heart tearing when she got out of the lift and saw Kyle. He looked pretty much the same from the last time she saw him, same pair of intense black eyes, black hair against that chiseled pale face. So good he looked _otherworldly_, Jade remembered the phrase Jasper had used. But Jade could not feel the same way for him. He had killed her brother, deciding to pledge himself to the dark side, condemning himself all because of Clio.

"What, is this the welcome for me?" Kyle's lips curled in mockery. Jade turned away, and saw Russell. The poor guy looked transfixed in his place, emotions written clearly in his face. He had not believed it all these while, until he saw Kyle's attitude for himself. It was obviously not the same Kyle whom he had known all these years.

Skye repeated his question, this time more forcefully, "Why are you here?"

Kyle's black eyes focused on the elder, challenging him, " I work for Blood Iris. Why else do you think I'm here if not for the source?" 

Russell could not hold it back any longer. He stepped in front of Kyle, facing him squarely. They were a stark contrast to each other, one blond with tanned skin, and the other fair with black hair. 

It was painful to see the hostility between the two vampires, who were best friends. 

Kyle tilted his head in annoyance, then he arched his eyebrows innocently, "You're making this hard for me too, Russ?"

The blue eyes searched Kyle's face for any clue, but Russell only got back a cold stare. "I don't know you," he said finally, resignation and hurt in his voice. 

"But you know me. You know me more than anyone else." Kyle's low voice spoke, so low it was hardly audible. Russell turned away; unshed tears in his blue eyes.

Kyle took a breath and resumed his composure. He spoke loudly, as if to spite all, "Anyhow, I just thought I'd ask you if you want to join me over at Blood Iris. We will make a good team there."

A slap sent Kyle's head snapping to the right. He turned back slowly and saw Jade glaring at him, tears running down her cheeks. The fingerprints stood out boldly in red against Kyle's pale face. 

Jade lifted her hand and brought it down again. But Kyle saw it coming. He stopped the hand in mid-air and held it tightly there. Suddenly, a cold light glinted in his eyes as he flung her hands away. "The next time you think of slapping me, you'd better rethink." He said coldly.

"Damn you." Jade's voice was shaky.

"Already done. Now, if you would make this easier for us all…"

"Listen to yourself! You're not the Kyle Caldwin I knew!" Jade cried.

"Oh yeah?" Kyle answered coolly. "Or perhaps this isn't the Kyle Caldwin you want me to be?"

Jade bit her tongue. His words stung more than anything, and he knew it. That was why he said them, to hurt her. "I…" Jade began.

"I, I, I. That's all you care about. That's all. You think that life revolves only about yourself. And that's how pathetic you are," Kyle said, his black eyes flashing angrily.

"Kyle Caldwin!" Dermot called out. He stepped forward and said, "Daybreakers don't welcome you." He gestured to the row of Daybreaker behind Kyle, all armed with crossbows. "You will be duly shot if you insist on your insolent behavior. Blood Iris will never get the source. Never!" 

Kyle stared at the elder. Then he nodded to himself and looked at each of the Daybreakers in the room. His gaze fell on Jade, and rested there as he said, "Then blood be shed. Blood Iris won't let this matter rest." 

He turned and gave the armed Daybreakers a glare, before they stepped aside. Their aims never strayed from the vampire as he left the Daybreak Center. 

* * * * * *

Yes. And so Kyle went to D.C and made it out alive. What will happen next? Will Blood Iris make things difficult for him for failing the tasks? Stay tuned only on The Source to find out!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to have an editor… but he still had not return me the edited version (grammar and sorts), so… I guess I can't wait. If he did send me later, then I'll just replace this chapter with it. But no plot will be changed, only slight (I hope!) grammatical errors.

  
amber-rules: Thanks! Stay tuned, okay?

Rushing! Rushing! School's killing me! Whee!!! 

         The door opened as Jasper and Halyssa quickly broke off from the kiss. "Hey, Kyle." Jasper greeted the vampire, sounding a little out of breath. He felt himself blushing and gave a shy smile to Halyssa. But Kyle did not notice what the couple had been doing; he looked preoccupied in his own thoughts.

         Halyssa exited the room to make hot cocoa for them. Jasper sat up on the couch and said, "So, uh, how did things go in the Daybreak Center?"

         Kyle sighed deeply, something which he rarely did, and leaned back in the chair. Every moment in the Daybreak Center had been excruciating. He knew it would be bad, but he did not expect it to be so painful. One trip, and he had hurt so many of them. Even Russell, who used to take things in his stride. He had acted tough, acted like he really did not care about them and spoke terrible words to them. And yet everything hurt himself more than any others. 

         "Apparently, I pissed everyone off. And no, Jade did not come with me, thankfully." He said after a while. Jasper pursed his lips, making him looked like a spoilt child. "I missed them," he said sadly.

         "Here," Halyssa came in with two cups of cocoa. "What about yourself?" Kyle asked. Halyssa beamed a smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine without the drink – as long as Jasper's here. Really," she continued as she stared deeply into Kyle's eyes, "Thank you. We can never hank you enough for all that you have done for us."

         Kyle slowly smiled. "It was the least I can do. I'm glad someone's happy at least." 

Kyle Caldwin! Get your ass into my office right now! Mervyn's voice blasted in Kyle's head. Grimacing, he massaged his temples.

         "What's wrong?" Jasper asked, concern in his voice. Kyle realized with shock that he shared strikingly similar features with Jade, except his eyes were brown, like Paula's. Jade must have gotten those eyes from her father.

         Shaking his head, he rose from the seat. "I must get over to Blood Iris right now."

* * * * * *

         Jade flipped through the pages of the book impatiently. They were yellow with age, and dust floated in the air as she waved them away. She had already been in the Daybreak Library for six hours and she still had yet to find what she wanted to know.

         "Jade?" Russell's blond head appeared from behind a bookshelf.

         "Not so loud!" Jade hushed as he walked over to her table. Pulling out a chair, he asked, "What are you looking for?" 

         Jade looked up from the thick book. "Russell? Will you be a sweetheart and help me go through these books?" She carried a whole stack of five similarly thick books from the chair beside her onto the table.

         Russell's eyes widened, "What? All of them?" He took one and browsed through it helplessly, before he realized that he did not know what to look out for, "So? What are we looking for exactly?" 

         "Past records of the sources."

         "What for?" 

         Jade pressed her lips together impatiently, "Well, I guess it will help if I know more about what I'm here for." 

         Russell nodded. The two spent the next two hours in the library. "Let's go for dinner. I'm st-"

         "Got it! Jade! Got it!" Russell exclaimed excitedly, igniting hostile reactions from the readers nearby. He gave a sheepish look to them, before pushing the book to Jade. "There," he pointed.

         "Laury Sheller. 1804. Only child in Sheller Family and was the first source recorded." Jade read, loud enough only for Russell to hear. "Attempt to rescue failed as Daybreak Council located her later than Blood Iris did. Drained totally of powers and left dead."

         Jade sat back in her chair, then she decided to look at records of other sources. The list was grim; none of them were recorded as 'alive'. Most were dead, the others were missing.

         "Look, there's a definition of the Source here." Russell pointed.

The Source: A being with vast amount of powers from which to draw from. The Source is usually a Night Person and by draining its powers, life forces are drained too. Fear of the source falling into Blood Iris is due to the powers capable of unleashing severe catastrophe, when they get the Source. However, to drain the powers, a machine is used, as magic is deemed useless. Blood Iris has one such machine, and it is often improved upon with the newest technology. Daybreakers are unable to locate the machine, as yet.

         Russell let out his breath in a 'whoosh'. "You mean I'm just like a battery cell? Gosh. That made me feel _so_ important." Jade said dryly.

* * * * * *

         "We're not ruling out the possibility that Kyle might be working as an undercover in Blood Iris." Skye said. He was in the café with Dermot and Paula.

         Paula waved a dismissive hand, "Definitely not. If he was, then would he have killed Jasper?"

         Scratching his chin, Dermot said thoughtfully, "Well, it could be necessary in order not to blow his cover…"

         "That is no silly excuse! My son is dead. Dead! Daybreak Council has always favored Kyle Caldwin, but it is time you see what a beast he is!" Paula said angrily, her hand almost knocking over the cup of hot coffee. Dermot put a hand on hers, hoping to calm her down. But Paula would have none of it, "If Jade hadn't been the source, none of this would have happened! The Night World destroyed my family. I wish we had nothing to do with any of you!"

         Dermot was understanding, "Paula, I'm truly sorry for all that had happened, really. Right now, there's nothing we can do, except to stand together and tide through this difficult time together."

         "Together, together you say." Paula spat bitterly, tears running freely from her brown eyes. "But who shoulders the consequences? The Finsters, us alone! Tide through this difficult time? How long exactly will 'this time' be? A year? A decade? Or until we die? How long exactly do we have to live our lives in constant fear and hiding?"

         Dermot was not surprised at Paula's outburst. No human had to go through what the Night World was like. They were not born to adapt to it. Besides, sacrifices took place. Of course, she felt unfair about the way things were going. 

         "But soon it will be over. Soon." Dermot reassured the lady, staring into the pair of brown eyes that held abject sadness in them. 

* * * * * *

What will happen next? Don't forget to stay tuned to the next episode of The Source, where twists and turns are just part and parcel of their lives!


	18. Chapter 18

Guess I'm going to use another strategy for my story, that is, to just upload my chapters, and then if my editor ever ever edits the errors, then I'll just republish it. 

Jiaz: Eh? Your comment stumps me.. I looked through then I was like thinking.. Where got humour/sarcasm in chapter 17???? 

Char: HEY! If you're still alive and made it there, drop me a note! Or soon a package will come your way!! =D

Anyone else who's still reading: Here goes!

         Jade was still pondering over the information about the Source when she got back to the apartment. Paula had gone out with Dermot, so she turned on the CD player and blasted loud rock music. She sank into the soft sofa and lay there, staring blankly at the pretty crystals of the chandelier. Daybreak Apartments were furnished cozily, giving the occupants the feeling that they were staying in a posh hotel. Even facilities like saunas, hot tubs and room services were provided. The only thing that was different from a hotel was the absence of costly rents.

         _The Source is usually a Night Person_, Jade recalled this sentence. It baffled her; she was no Night Person, so why was she chosen? She got up lazily and went to the kitchen to see what tidbits were available. She took a packet of potato chips and was about to open it when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Angus standing at the doorway, leaning on the doorframe as if he was posing for some photo shoot.

         The witch said something, then smiled, but Jade could not hear what he was saying due to the loud music.

         "What?" she yelled. Angus looked a little surprised, then he gave that charming smile again. This time, Jade could hear him clearly. Not inviting me in? he asked.

         Jade quickly motioned him to get inside. She shut the door and went over to lower the volume of the b\music. She was shocked to see Angus standing right in front of her, a huge bouquet of roses in his hands.

         "Hey beauty, roses for you." He said in a seductive voice. Jade accepted the rose hesitantly. The last time she received a stalk of rose from Angus in the restaurant led to a rather ugly incident. Kyle would mind this, she thought. And then she stopped herself from thinking about Kyle. She was pretty sure she was over him. 

         She put the flowers down on the coffee table. "So, what brings you here?" she asked, a little too brightly. Angus walked over slowly, all the time looking at Jade and smiling at her. Jade felt uncomfortable under Angus's stare. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tried to look busy by stacking the magazines on the table.

         "You know…" Angus said softly as Jade tried to ignore his tone. "I wonder if you ever felt… lonely." Jade felt the witch getting closer to her, so she walked over to the CD player and fiddled with the control knobs. "Um…" She gave a nervous laughter. "No! Why would I be?" 

         She jumped as Angus suddenly put his hands on her shoulders. His hands turned her around slowly, and Jade realized with shock that her body was not resisting it all. Angus put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up, so that she could look at him in the eye. Jade held her breath, somewhat frozen by what Angus was doing. She did not move as Angus slowly bent down to kiss her.

         "No." she said suddenly and took a step back. Angus looked insulted, and then he decided to take things into his own hands. He stepped forward and tried to force Jade to accept his kiss. Jade's hand knocked against the switch of the CD player, and the apartment was abruptly filled with silence. She pushed Angus away and gave him a tight slap.

         "Stop it! What do you think you are doing?" she asked, feeling outraged by Angus's rude behaviour.

         "Why can't you accept me?" Angus's curly hair was disheveled, his eyes wide with anger and query.

         Jade looked away, "I just can't."

         Angus walked towards Jade, frustration evident in his face. "Is this about Caldwin?"

         "Don't be ridiculous." Jade was rather sure that it was not, but her voice had no conviction in it.

         "In what ways aren't I comparable to him? I'm taller, bigger! I can give you more security. I can give you love, I can be by your side. Him?" Angus sniggered. "He's never there for you, was he?"

         Jade swallowed hard and blinked back her tears. Angus's words were crude, but they were true. Kyle had never been there for her.

         Angus's voice softened, "But I can be there for you. I will make you happy everyday, never to leave you heartbroken and alone like you always are." He reached over and wiped Jade's tear on her cheek.

         Jade closed her eyes and realized that she was actually enjoying the love from Angus's tender touch. She had not felt like this for a long time.

         _This isn't right_, Jade told herself. She had a soulmate – nothing can change that fat. She pushed away Angus again and this time, she went straight to the door. "Go. Get out of my house." She opened the door and looked away.

         Angus's features twisted with fury. He flicked his hands and a vase burst, splashing water around and startling Jade, before he left and slammed the door behind him.

* * * * * *

         Angus was angry, way furious. He was so close to being accepted by Jade, only to be rejected. "Give me one more." He told the waiter before another mug of beer was pushed to him.

         He turned to see a guy, a shapeshifter by the aura around him, climbing into the stool beside him and ordered beer too. Angus took his mug from the counter and emptied the contents into his stomach in one gulp.

         "Whassup matey?" The guy beside him asked. Angus scowled; he was in no mood for company.

         "Ya girlie rejected you?" The guy asked again. Angus was irritated. He slammed the mug down hard on the counter top, almost breaking it. "None of your business."

         The shapeshifter made a "tsk tsk" sound and shook his head. "Tell me 'bout it. I've been through such shit a thousand times over."

         Angus snorted, "You?" He glanced at the guy beside him and he could see why. The shapeshifter did not look attractive. His appearance was unkempt and his eyes were narrow, resembling those of a sly fox.

         The guy smiled, but it looked more like a sneer to Angus. 

         "Oh well. See, I like this girl." Angus blurted out in contradictory to what he had originally thought. "She had a soulmate. But hell, her soulmate doesn't give two cents about her."

         The guy nodded, prompting the witch to continue. "Today, just this afternoon, I thought I was so close to getting that girl to accept me. So close," he gestured, holding his thumb and index finger just a centimeter apart, as if to emphasize his point. 

         "Then she chased me out of the apartment." He continued, dropping his head into his hands.

         "Ouch. That must have hurt loads." The guy said, without any sympathy in his voice.

         "Guess what? I asked her if it was because of her damned soulmate, and she said no! She's lying, I can see it in her eyes." Angus spat bitterly.

         The shapeshifter burped, then he asked, "What's her soulmate like? Must have been better than you."

         Angus was really angry this time round. He grabbed the shapeshifter by his collars and then he snarled, "Don't you dare say that. I'm everything that Kyle Caldwin is not."

         The shapeshifter shrugged off Angus's hold. "Hey, hey, cool down will you? So, he's called Kyle Coldwin?" 

         "Caldwin." Angus corrected.

         "Right. So this Caldwin is a…?" 

         "Vampire. A stupid council's vampire." Angus said, not realising that he was saying way more than he should. 

         "Ah, so that must be the problem." The shapeshifter leaned close to Angus. "Want to be stronger than this…" he struggled to remember Kyle's name, "Caldwin?" 

         Angus's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What are you suggesting?"

         The guy looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation. Finally, he said, "Join Blood Iris."

         "What?" Angus asked, a little too loudly. "Are you crazy? I belong to Circle Daybreak!"

         "Exactly!" The fox-eyed shapeshifter said, "Ditch that goody-two-shoe role. It's time you show the girl, and Night World, who you are born to be." 

         "No way…" Angus whispered to himself. But the shapeshifter could see the wheels turning in Angus's head.

         "Think about it. Blood Iris can offer you more magic than you can ever imagine! No more stupid rules over at the Daybreak Center. No more dumb council to control your movements." 

         He smiled, before adding slowly, "You're your own master."

* * *  * * *

What will happen next? Will Angus join B.I? And will Jiaz die from waiting for Jasper's precious appearance =P ? Tune in next week, only on The Source, where good and evil battles nonstop! 


	19. Chapter 19

Amber_rulez: Hey thanks! Stay tuned, yeah? Btw, please help me out a little here. A few questions that were already answered by some readers. Who's your fav character? Why? And should Kyle go down in flames?

Here we go!!!!! 

         Kyle did not believe that he managed to find the legendary machine so easily. It looked almost like a dentist chair, with a helmet positioned above the headrest.

         He knew that he had to be careful. If any member of the Blood Iris found out about his actions, then it would be over, for him at least.

         He could see the fine red lines round the machine – traps to keep out any intruders. _Like myself_, he thought grimly.  He circled the machine, trying to figure out how to disarm the traps. He set the toolkit that he had brought along on the floor and examined the machine with his eyes.

         **Click**.

         Kyle's sense went on alert. Grabbing a stake out of the toolkit, he rolled over to the wall next to the door and waited.

         The door opened and a shapeshifter came in. _Damn, wrong weapon,_ Kyle thought. Stakes worked on vampires, not shapeshifters. Nonetheless, he decided that he would worry about it later.

         Kyle swept his legs out and tackled the shapeshifter down. The shapeshifter came down hard with"oomph!" as his chest hit the ground, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Kyle dived for the silver knife in his toolkit and plunged it into the heart of the shapeshifter, who was in the midst of transforming into a grizzly bear. He clamped his hand over the mouth of the bear to prevent its scream from alerting anyone.

         After the bear stop struggling, he pulled the knife out and wiped the bloodied blade on its fur calmly. Replacing the knife into the toolkit, he continued to try and figure the machine out.

         It was almost impossible to find the way to disable the traps, if not for grizzly. Kyle bent down and tried to see under the chair, and then he saw it.

         It was just a simple button, yet it would have escaped the eyes of many. He stretched his hand and tried to reach the button, but had no luck. He carefully withdrew his hand and sat on the vinyl floor.

         But he did not give up so easily. The arm of the dead bear was longer than his, not forgetting the long claws. He pulled the dead bear's body over and took its limp arm.

         He laid himself on the ground and carefully maneuvered the arm, pushing it towards the button.

         Thankfully, one of its sharp claws knocked against the button. Kyle saw the red lines retracting one by one, and then the machine laid unprotected in front of him.

         Kyle wasted no time. He had come with one plan in mind – that was to blow the machine into bits. He took the time bomb out of the toolkit and attached it right in the middle of the chair where most of the wires were. Satisfied that it was tightly stuck to the chair, he activated it and set the timer at one minute, barely enough for him to get out.

         _Damn!_ He thought frustratedly. Someone- no, three people were coming! He grabbed his toolkit and crouched beside the door. Time was ticking away.

         "… and I thought, hey, why not?" Kyle realized with shock as Angus's voice floated into the room as the door opened.

         "Why are the traps… shit!" Mervyn swore as he realized that the traps were tampered with.

         Then, Nathaniel's icy glare fell on Kyle, who was still beside the door. "You…" He snarled. The next minute, a bright light flashed and the deafening explosion tossed all of them off their feet.

* * * * * *

         "Angus tried to kiss you?" Jodie asked, disgust written clearly on her face.

         "Slime ball." Russell muttered. Jade glanced at the blond. It had been days since Kyle's visit to Daybreak Center, and Russell had seen for himself what his best friend had now became. But he was a fiercely loyal friend; he still did not want to believe that Kyle had chosen Blood Iris. He had tried to create excuses for Kyle, telling everyone that Kyle must have had his own reasons.

         But days had passed by, and there was no evidence to prove Kyle's innocence. The council had turned its back on him, branding him with a harsh name – traitor. It tore Russell, he knew that Kyle was never and would never be a traitor.

         He would rather die than to become a traitor.

         "And I had not seen him around Daybreak Center since that day. I wonder what had happened to him?" Jade said.

         Russell scoffed, "Must have went looking for other girls." Apparently he had not minded the witch's absence.

         "How's Mrs. Finster lately?" Jodie asked. Jade pursed her lips, something that Jasper frequently did too. She tried to bury the grief that welled up in her heart as she thought of her dead brother. "Hmm? Mum's been fine, just don't push the wrong button."

         Silence lapsed as the three sipped their drinks.

         "Did you hear? They said that Angus has joined Blood Iris." The vampire on the adjacent table said to his companions. 

         Jade looked at Jodie and Russell, who looked just as confused as she was. "Yeah, I heard that too. He followed this shapeshifter and went to Blood Iris's headquarters." Another spoke.

         "For what?" A redheaded witch asked.

         "To see Nathaniel of course! Why else would he go there for?" The vampire said and his companions nodded wistfully.

         "Tsk tsk. Didn't expect him to follow Kyle Caldwin's footsteps." Russell was about to get over to the table angrily, no doubt to defend his friend. Jodie put a restraining hand on his arm.

         "Yeah. He was still going on about how Kyle was such a traitor. Turns out he wasn't any better himself." The witch spoke.

         "Guess what? Everyone's money was on Russell Timbale to be the next to follow his best friend instead." Another girl said.

         Russell could hold back no more. He jumped up and strode over to the table. He heaved the table over angrily, startling those who had been gossiping. "More nonsense, and I'll smash all your teeth out!" He yelled at them.

         Jodie came over to Russell and pulled him away, "Come on, let's go. You've got to tell the council about this."

         "Screw the council!" Russell yelled, instantly attracting attention in the crowded café. "What had the elders done? Nothing! They just sit and hold meetings after meetings. What comes out of their meetings? Nothing!"

         "Shh!" Jodie hushed. Together, Jodie managed to get the furious vampire out of the café with Jade.

* * * * * *

With the next chapter, it would be chapter 20 already! So fast! Haha.

Oh well, so what will happen to Kyle? Is he dead already [some of you might happily ask..  (-_-") ]. You can find out only in the next chapter! Till then, reviews will be greatly appreciated! 


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, people, here's chapter 20. First time typing it in sch and I don't know if I can type it finish on time.

Madnun: Hey girl! Thought you aint coming back anymore.. :D *incredulous* what was so funny about… "My soulmate killed my brother?" =D Gosh. I laughed when I see you writing that. Haha! Well… Haha.. Keep reading and reviewing!

Jiaz: So close!! Jasper is coming.. So close!!!

Anyone else who's reading, yay! *claps*

         The machine was destroyed, but thankfully, not totally. Nathaniel swore that if he had not kept his cool, he would have tore Kyle's throat out. He should have known better than to have trusted the vampire to roam around in Blood Iris's headquarters. It would take lots of resources to replace the destroyed parts, especially since the bomb was attached to where most of the wires were at.

         And it would take more time. Blood Iris could not wait.

         Nathaniel stared at the damn Daybreaker. "Kyle Caldwin," he hissed. With a mental blow, he sent the vampire flying across the room. Anger burnt in his heart – for his dead niece, for Blood Iris, and most of all, for the fool that he had been.

         Kyle tried to get up, but he was held down on the ground by Mervyn. Nathaniel channeled all his hatred for the Daybreaker through his glare. "You almost thwarted our plan." He said, clenching his fist to control himself.

         Kyle lifted his head and stared back defiantly at Nathaniel, "Almost? Damn, I could have done better."

         "I think we should just kill him." Mervyn suggested. Nathaniel glanced at the witch, "No, I have a better plan." As if on cue, Angus came into the room. As he walked past Kyle, he gave the vampire a vicious kick in the chest. "Serves you right." Angus whispered to Kyle, and then he walked over to Nathaniel and handed over a syringe to him.

         "Watch, Angus Shezer. Don't ever forget that if you are to betray us in the future you will be treated the same way as him." Nathaniel told Angus. The blond witch nodded, eager to please his new boss.

         Mervyn tired to get Kyle's arm out for Nathaniel, but Kyle resisted him. Mervyn got fed up and stabbed Kyle once in his shoulder with a stake. The wood burned his muscles and Kyle felt his traitorous body defying his orders.

         Nathaniel knelt in font of Kyle and yanked at his arm. He found a blood vessel and plunged the syringe in. Kyle watched as the Blood Iris leader emptied the contents of the syringe. "What are you doing?" he asked, pulling his arm away. But the white-haired vampire's grasp was strong.

         When he was done, he flung Kyle's arm aside. If it had been a human's arm, that would have severed it. "A serum – treat for traitors like you." Nathaniel returned the syringe to Angus before continuing, "A serum that will leave you dead soon. It will weaken you, and soon, you'll die writhing in pain." 

         "Clio would be so ashamed of you." Kyle said.

         "Don't you dare mention her name!" Nathaniel bellowed. "I should have seen through it, Caldwin. You had me fooled."

         "Only because you were blinded by greed and power. You're indeed a fool." Kyle taunted.

         Nathaniel's amber eyes blazed as he jerked Kyle's head up. "You-" he stopped himself, deciding not to give the Daybreaker the pleasure of seeing him furious. "It's okay, say all you want now. Soon you won't even be able to speak." He got up and told Angus, "Take him to the cell." 

         Angus looked delighted, "May I?" Without a word, Nathaniel waved him away, allowing Kyle to be at the mercy of Angus.

         Angus hauled Kyle up to his feet and bound his hands with a magical chain. "Move it," he snarled. Kyle knew that there was no point in fighting, for there was no way he was going to get past the three. He shuffled his feet forward unwillingly, all the while thinking of the possible ways to escape.

         He was led to a cell, similar to the one where Jasper was kept the other time. At least Jasper made it out, but who would come to save Kyle? Angus shoved him to the ground and laughed, "Look at yourself. From hero to zero." He walked slowly to examine the flickering candle, "Won't Jade be so hurt to hear what had happened to you? No, she won't be. She'll still be thinking that you had murdered her brother."

         Kyle leaned against the wall. Whatever it was that Nathaniel had injected into him had started to take effect. He felt slightly dizzy and his limbs felt weak. "I was wrong to trust you." He said.

         "Oh, and that's supposed to be my fault?" Angus asked, mockery in his voice. "It doesn't matter now, does it? Jade will think that you're a cold-blooded murderer, forever. And once you're dead," the witch sniggered, "she will be mine."

         "Dream on." Kyle snorted. He felt thousands of needles piercing him as Angus chanted a spell. The witch grabbed Kyle's chin and pushed it up, so that their eyes met. "Caldwin," he snarled, "you never learn, do you? You have no idea what it was that Nathaniel injected into you. There's no cure. It will destroy your system, one by one, and soon," he laughed, "you will be left defenseless, very much like a baby." Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Angus continued, "And yes, ultimately you will die, and Jade? Mine and mine alone!"

         Kyle fought down a wave of nausea. There was no way Jade would live with Angus. He glared at the witch, not saying anything. Somehow, it made Angus felt even angrier. "I'll dig your eyes out first. Oh, I'm so sick and tired of hearing people talking about your black eyes." He gave a high-pitched laughter and it struck Kyle that Angus, in his obsession with Jade, had gone out of his mind. He shut his eyes and twisted his head away as Angus tried to get his fingers into his eye-sockets. "Dig 'em out! Dig 'em out!" The witch muttered to himself while wrestling with Kyle's face. 

         Kyle gave Angus a strong kick in his stomach, and the latter rolled away in agony. His hands were still bound by the magical chain, so they were practically useless, as he had no power to break it. Just that kick alone had cost him some energy and he could only sit and wait as Angus slowly recovered. If this was just the beginning of the effects of the serum, then he could not imagine how it would be like later.

         Something shimmered in the center of the cell and Nathaniel appeared. Kyle wondered briefly how the vampire had gotten the power of orbing, and then he decided that the Blood Iris leader must have used dark magic.

         When the words came out of Nathaniel's mouth, Kyle could hardly believe his ears. "Let him go." Angus opened his mouth to protest, but Nathaniel silenced him. "I said, let him go. I have more important task for you to attend to. He'll die on his own out there."

         "Damn it!" Angus bellowed and took his frustration out on the candle that he was looking at earlier on. The chain came off Kyle's hands and he put a hand on the wall to steady himself as he got up. Nathaniel gave a smirk and the guards sent out Kyle.

         Kyle let his legs bring him to whenever they wanted to. He was not surprised when he found himself standing in front of Daybreak Center. The previous visit back had not been good, and he wondered how the Daybreakers would react, now that he was back. Then he saw her, a petite blond girl coming out of Daybreak Center.

         _Jade._

         Their eyes met and he saw, to his surprise, love in the pair of jade green eyes. Then, a huge wave of fatigue washed over him and he gave in to the darkness.

* * * * * *

Kyle's back!! Kyle's back!! *dances around* Well well well, (ignores jia's impatient look). Now that he's back , what will happen? How will he die?? *evil look* Love it, loathe it, tell me all and I'll like to hear it! And don't forget this poll:

Poor Kyle?

1) Yes… he's a poor thing. I wish you would just stop making his life so difficult.

2) Nope. He's an irritating pest. Let him burn in hell!

Thanks! =D


	21. Chapter 21

Madnun: Thanks for it! Reviews! Reviews! You'd never know what wonders they do to the authors! I like your P.O.V. It's good that someone thinks that Kyle should just burn in hell. =D I'm considering…  =/  And yes, he's my character. None of the characters in this story belongs to Miss/mrs smith herself. Only Circle Daybreak and the soulmate principle belongs to her.

Jiaz: Kind-hearted? KIND-hearted??? LOL. Anyway, *announces* this is what you've been waiting for! I expects you to say more in your review! =D *scratches hair and tries to figure out for the upteenth time what is so great about Jasper. Mind telling me?*

Amber-rulez: Yes, I love those soppy stories too (though I swear I'll never cry for them =) ) hehe, I'm so addicted to my story I just can't think of anything else to do but to update!

Hellz_Spawn: Haha, I'd wish I can be a full time writer, but somehow ideas like these seldom come to me. It'll be like an impulse sort of thing then I'll be able to do it. If I ever becomes a writer in the future, I'd have to thank you for it! Thanks for truly reading into my story and giving me views that I've never thought about! =D

Well, everyone, yes, I love those black eyes too!! *swoons*

         _Kyle._

         Jade's heart skipped a beat as she saw her soulmate standing at the gates of Daybreak Center. Many emotions rushed to her heart, but there was one that was the strongest – the love for Kyle. The late afternoon sun cast harsh shadows on his face and Jade guessed his motive for coming to Daybreak Center again. Then she saw his body swayed slightly before he collapsed on the ground.

         "Oh my god!" she cried out in worry and shock as she ran over to his fallen body. She checked for any visible wound but there was none. "Kyle! Kyle!" Jade tried to rouse the vampire with no success. She began to panic and looked around for any help, but there was no one around. She laid Kyle's head back onto the ground and ran back into the Daybreak Center.

         "Help! Kyle!" She got her words out incoherently as she saw Russell and Jodie coming down the escalator. Russell's blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, totally confused. Then, he shook himself out of his stupor and ran out of the building after Jade while Jodie sent a message to Skye.

         "Kyle!" Russell shook his friend as Skye orbed in beside him. He gave Kyle an overall glance and then said, "Go to Daybreak Hospital. I'll orb him there." Russell nodded, looking worried. Jade could only stand there watching helplessly as Skye orbed Kyle away.

         "What happened to Kyle?" Jade asked softly, to no one in particular. Jodie joined them and the three of them hurried over to the Daybreak Hospital. Ward 75 Skye told Russell. When they entered the ward, Dermot was checking Kyle's condition while Paula stood in a corner of the room. She saw Jade and walked over hastily, "Tell me, what is this traitor doing here? Daybreak Center is no place for him!" Jade could not handle her mother now, not with Kyle lying unconscious on the bed.

         When Paula saw that Jade turned her head away, not wanting t talk to her, she became furious. "Are you all out of your minds? Just let him die! He ought to! How do we know this is not just another trick of his?"

         Skye looked up, sympathy in his green eyes. Dermot went over to Paula, "Paula…" 

         "Don't 'Paula' me! If you do care about me, then why are you saving this murderer, who killed my son? Do you understand how I feel at all?" Paula wrenched her shoulder out of Dermot's hold and ran out of the ward. Jade sat down hard on the chair, on the verge of tears.

         "Go after her. There's nothing much we can do now." Skye told Dermot. The elder looked embarrassed, and then he ran after Paula.

         Skye motioned for Russell and Jodie to take a seat each, while he took off his glasses and massaged his nose bridge. "His condition doesn't look good. Whatever is in his bloodstream, we don't know."

         "What do you mean, 'whatever is in his bloodstream'?" Russell interrupted. The elder blinked, as if forgetting that the others were not able to examine Kyle's condition as he could. "Um, some kind of unknown poison is flowing around in his bloodstream." 

         "Poison?" Russell and Jade asked simultaneously. Skye nodded, "We can only know the rest through him when he wakes up." The four sat in silence, all willing Kyle to wake up. 

         Jodie stood up, "Jade, would you like to have anything? You haven't eaten the whole day." 

Jade looked at her unconscious soulmate, "No. I don't think I can get anything down right now." Jodie looked helplessly at Skye, who smiled sadly. Kyle finally stirred and all o them crowded round his bed. He frowned for a moment, taking his surrounding in. His eyes met Jade's teary eyes and he felt a distant sadness in his heart. Russell was staring at him, trying to see if his best friend was all right. Finally, Skye's cool voice broke the silence, "What did Blood Iris do to you?"

         "Nothing." Kyle muttered, not meeting any of their gazes. 

"What nothing? Skye told us there's poison in your blood! Just tell us what did they do to you!" Russell said frustratedly. Kyle looked at his friend – behind his frustration, Russell was really worried for Kyle. 

         "They injected a serum into me." He said at last. Skye frowned, "Why are you back here?" 

Kyle sighed. "Well, I destroyed their machine –"

         "You what?" Skye cut in, his eyes round with surprise.

         "Well, not totally, but I damaged it. Blood Iris found out, did this injection and kicked me out. And yeah, Angus's joined them." Kyle said emotionlessly.

         "They just let you go? Like this?" Jade asked, her voice trembling. Skye, however, was grim. "The fact that they let him go like this proves that the injection was lethal."

         "It is?" Russell whispered to himself, his face a blank as the reality sank in. Jade stood stonily, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. 

         "We have to conduct more tests on you. To see what we can do about… it. Meanwhile," the bespectacled elder rummaged in a drawer at the bedside and took out a bottle of pulls, "take this whenever you feel uncomfortable. Won't work miracles, but at least you'll feel better."

         "Someone's coming." Kyle gave a sudden smile, as if he had a secret that others did not know of. Russell looked at him, wondering if Blood Iris did anything to his brain too. "Who?" 

         Jade turned as the doors opened to reveal a brunette. "Halyssa! How…" Jade was speechless. Halyssa smiled and another person stepped in. Jade thought she might faint.

         "Jas… Jasper?!" 

         Her brother gave a grin, a grin that she had not seen for a long time. She was choked with emotions and Jasper came over to give her a hug. "Hey, cupcake." From his voice, it was obvious that he missed her a lot too.

         Dermot! Get Mrs. Finster over! She's not going to believe this!" Skye thought-speak to Dermot. Turning to Jasper, he repeated Jade's question, "How?"  

         Jasper gave a playful smile. "Wait. Not everyone is here yet. I'll say it just once."

         "It's so great… to have you back!" Jade cried. "You… You're so bad! Where were you all these while? You made us all so worried about you!" 

         Dermot and Paula materialized beside the wardrobe. "Why are we here again?" Paula asked crossly. Skye pointed to Jasper. Mrs. Finster looked confused first, then a strange look crossed her face. "My… My son!" She reached out for Jasper, who ran into her arms. "Mom!" 

         The Daybreakers stood back and allowed the Finsters to take a minute and enjoy their reunion. "Are you really all right?" Paula took a step back and looked at her son, who gave his signature grin. "Sure mom! I'm so sorry to make both of you – all of you," he gestured to the Daybreakers, "worry so much."

         "Thank god! Thank god for that!" Paula clasped her hands. Jasper took her hands, "No, mom, thank Kyle for it."

         "So, what happened exactly?" Skye prompted Jasper. Jasper looked at Kyle, who was dozing off under the effects of drugs administered by Skye.

         "Well, it's like this…"

* * * * * * 

Well, yes, Jiaz, are you drooling now? *brings an empty bucket over hurriedly.* Yes. And I am having a little writer's block! *help!* I've got some parts of the story in my mind, but I just couldn't figure out how to join them up!! * runs around frustratedly* Ok ok, till the next time… Reviews!! Reviews!! 


	22. Chapter 22

Jiaz: No dear, it is predictable coz we have sorta hit somewhere where emotions are supposed to ride high and the plots will kind of get..*mutters some excuses and voice drones softer and softer…* ANYHOW…*dignified look*=D your jasper is back, so don't complain too much =D!!

Amber-rules: arh, but Kyle is the one chosen, he must die!! *sadistic smile*

Hellz: Oooohhh!! I missed you! 6 reviews at a go! WOAH! Thanks dude!

Alright guys.. *sheepish* yes.. this part, I'm afraid has not much twist and turns. (my brain's exploding with brainstorming on how to sabotage the characters!), but it deals with the emotional parts. Please bash me, hit me, throw me with lotsa rotten eggs if I don't do it well! =D And oh yeah, happy Chinese New Year!

         Jade stroked Kyle's forehead. He had a fever that kept coming and going. It was away, for now. She looked at him, and realized that she had never really looked at him like this since they met. She liked it this way, to be able to just stare at him and feel the love in her heart. Somehow his unconsciousness made her able to think clearly in his presence. Most of the time, she had never thought much when she was around him. It made her wonder how much the two of them truly knew each other. 

         She liked the silence in the ward. The bright morning sunlight streamed in through the window, making the ward seemed bright and airy. She had slept little the night before, occasionally taking naps by resting naps by putting her head down on Kyle's chest. Her neck was aching, but she did not care.

         Jasper had explained all that had happened to everybody, and Jade was just glad for the way everything had turned out to be. Mrs. Finster was totally sorry and grateful to Kyle. She had wanted to apologise them, but he was already asleep by the time their conversation had ended. So she made chicken soup and brought it to the ward for Kyle to drink when he woke up.

         Jade had so much to tell him. She felt bad for doubting Kyle; she should have had more faith in her soulmate. Russell had absolute trust in his friend, so why couldn't she? She blamed herself silently and walked over to the window.

         Her life was so full of twists and turns that she could barely keep track of it. Still, she was glad that Kyle was back.

         _Although he might be gone soon. _

         But she did not allow herself to think that way. Kyle would not die. Vampires do not die like this, do they? They would only die with a stake driven through their hearts.

         Jade hugged herself, suddenly feeling very lonely. What would she do, should that day comes? She shuddered, not wanting to think about it. She busied herself by pouring the soup out into a bowl.

         "Jade?" Kyle mumbled. Jade put down the bowl and went over to Kyle. He was awake, but not very alert from his looks. His black eyes held no light in them and Jade felt a pang of sadness. 

         _He's just tired, stop scaring yourself_, Jade scolded herself. "Hey Kyle," she smiled. She fluffed up a pillow and helped him get into a comfortable position. "Mom made chicken soup for you." She brought the bowl of soup over and sat down beside him.

         "Mrs. Finster? Is she… okay?" Kyle asked, his voice weak. He was slipping away faster than she thought. She lowered her head and blinked away the hot tears in her eyes, not wanting Kyle to see them. "Um, yeah! She wants to thank you for everything!" she said brightly, hoping to conceal the shakiness in her voice.

         Kyle nodded, then he looked at her, "What about you?" Jade fought back her tears, but they kept welling in her eyes. When she did not answer, Kyle got concerned. He peered closely at his soulmate, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

         Jade shook her head mutely, turning her face way from Kyle. She could no longer stop her tears. Kyle reached over and gently pulled her towards him. He saw her tears and wiped them away, his cool fingers caressing her face. Jade lifted her eyes and met his gaze, his liquid black eyes gazing down softly onto her green ones. He had a slight frown on his face, then he gave a smile to Jade. "It's all right. Tell me, why are you crying? Who made you upset?"

         His questions were so innocent that Jade could not hold on anymore. She gave in and sobbed uncontrollably, "Kyle…"

         Kyle hugged her and Jade found herself soaking in the warmth and love from him. Unlike the feeling she got with Angus, she felt that this was totally right. She felt the soulmate link, the tingling sensation that coursed down her spine pleasantly. She calmed down after a while and sniffed, "I'm so sorry… I really shouldn't be like this…"

         "It's okay." Kyle patted her back. He knew why Jade was crying, but he could offer no words to comfort her. They sat on his bed in each other's arms for a few moments.

         "WHOOPS! Sorry!!" Jasper gasped and apologized as he came charging in through the doors. He had a sheepish look on his face and Halyssa came in after him. "Oops! Are we interrupting something?" Her gentle voice held the same apologetic tone as her boyfriend's.

         "It's okay." Jade broke off from their hug and arranged the chairs for her brother and Halyssa to sit in.

         Russell came in. He gave a huge smile to Kyle, "Hey dude, how are you feeling today?" Kyle returned a smile and pointed out a chair for his friend. He had not missed Russell's look. He was strolling into the ward, head down and shoulders slumped. His blue eyes were bloodshot.

         _He had been crying_, Kyle realized guiltily. He did not want anyone to worry for him. "Good," he answered simply. Skye materialized beside Jasper.

         "Jesus!!" Jasper jumped, "You've got to stop appearing like this!" Skye looked at Jasper, a slight smile on his face. Then, he turned to Kyle.

         "You can go home."

         Jade was confused, "Go home? But he's not fully well yet."

         The elder did not answer her, his eyes staring at his shoes. Russell knew what he had meant: it was pointless for Kyle to continue staying in the hospital.

         There was no way he could get well again.

         Russell stood up, "Well, pack up dude. It's time to get yourself out of this boring place and come back to accompany me." He tried to gave a laugh, to show that he was joking, but a cough came out instead. He stole a glance at his friend. From his expression, Kyle knew what the elder had meant.

         _Maybe he had knew it right from the beginning. Maybe he's not a coward like I am, trying to hold on to some desperate glimmer of hope_, Russell chided himself.

         Seeing that there was nothing to help out, Jasper and Halyssa took their leaves. Jade and Russell got Kyle back to their apartment and he was glad that at least his friend could still walk on his own. After Kyle had settled down in their apartment, Jade said, "Well, I must get going now." She smiled to Russell, "You take good care of him, or else…" she warned playfully.

         Russell gave a smile, but the smile did not touch his eyes. "Yeah, will do." After Jade left, Kyle and Russell sat on the sofa in silence. 

         "Well, I'll go and make some drinks." Russell got up hastily. He did not know how to face Kyle, for fear that he might cry. For the past few days, ever since he knew about Kyle's condition, he had not been able to sleep. He did not want to lose his best friend, much less to watch him die. He simply did not know what to say to him, and it hurt him to feel so helpless when Kyle needed him the most. But what could he do? He could not heal him. Not even Skye, who had earned himself the nickname Miraculous Healer from healing a large number of patients whom others could not heal.

         "Russ." Kyle sounded weary. Russell did not turn to look at his friend, but he stopped in his tracks. "Russ, come on. We need to talk."

         _No, please, don't talk_, Russell thought. He did not know how much longer he could hold on to his cheerful façade. He sat down, not wanting to aggravate Kyle by making him feel worse.

         Kyle looked at Russell, whose head was turned away from him. He knew that Russell did not want to look at him deliberately. Part of him wanted to get his friend to look at him straight in the eyes. He felt despair from his friend. "You're worried."

         Russell felt angry. He twisted around and faced Kyle, whose black eyes were focused intently on his own. That's all that Kyle could say? It was not even a question; it was a statement. Russell hated himself for being so useless, for letting Kyle see through him and sense his worry. But he did not understand how, when everyone else was worried sick, Kyle could still be so calm about it?

         "Hell, yes, you noticed." He returned sarcastically, glaring at Kyle. Regret and guilt flicked in Kyle's eyes, making Russell feel bad immediately. 

"I'm sorry," Kyle sighed. Russell bit his tongue, but his emotions took the better of him.

         "Sorry? That's all? You went over to Blood Iris without any word and risked your ass out there, letting the rest of us here wondering what was up with you. Finally you came back here, only to twist a little knife in each of our hearts that care about you, left and now you're back again, for good, but not for long because of that weird poison you've got in your system? And sorry's all you can say?!" Russell's voice had rose several pitches higher. He was babbling, nearly screaming and crying, but he did no care. He cared more about his best friend's life.

         Kyle's head pounded. He knew Russell was really caring about him, and he did not blame him for his outburst. No doubt, he had hid things from even his best friend. "Russ, I'm truly sorry for hurting you all. But given that situation, I had to try my best to keep my cover from blowing."

         Russell was really hurt, "You don't trust me?"

          Kyle closed his eyes, "You're not listening…"

         Russell jumped up, "Yes I am! I am listening! But have you ever thought about our feelings when you did all those things back then? There was no telling. No telling whether you're goddamned dead or alive! You've no idea how Jade and I were feeling!"

         "But I know, I really do." Kyle said sincerely. A sudden spasm of pain ripped through his body and he doubled over in agony.

         "Oh shit! Kyle! How are you feeling?" Russell knelt down in front of Kyle, his brows creased with worry. "The… the pills." Kyle managed to get out. His whole body was feverishly hot and his felt his insides twisting about.

         Russell hurriedly got over to the bag and took out the bottle of pills. His fingers shaking, Russell poured out two pills and gave them to Kyle. He supported Kyle's hand as it feebly pushed the pills into his mouth. He peered ay Kyle, observing if the pills had made him feel any better. He propped a cushion and let Kyle lie down on the couch.      

         "How are you feeling now?" Russell asked, his brain racing with the different outcomes of the situation. He did not know whether this was just an attack, or was Kyle's life in immediate danger. Looking helpless, he touched Kyle's' forehead and withdrew his hand sharply. He reached for Kyle's hand and found it to be icy cold.

         "Oh dammit Kyle! Do you need a blanket? A fan? Or what do you need? Skye?" Russell asked, hoping to ease his friend's pain. Kyle shook his head slightly. After a while he finally spoke, "No. It's just an attack."

         "How often do you get such attacks?" Russell asked, still frowning with worry. Kyle managed a smile, despite his pain. That was how Kyle's like, always not wanting others to worry for him. Russell sank to the floor, exhausted from both worry and emotional strain. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks and he wiped them away fiercely, hoping that Kyle did not see them. But he did.

         "Dammit." Russell's face crumpled. "I'm sorry, Kyle."

         Kyle looked at Russell, who was weeping silently. He had heard others telling him that they were sorry so many times that day, but he felt like he was the one who owed them the apology.

         "No, don't be."

         "I'm such a baby. But I don't want to lose you, Kyle. You're the best friend I've ever had." Russell could not stop himself, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. But he spoke what he truly felt.

         "Russ, you're my best friend too. But you must be strong." Kyle drew a ragged breath.

         Russell nodded blindly. He knew that he had to be strong for Kyle. He made up his mind to make the rest of Kyle's days, no matter how long or how short, as good as they possibly could be.

* * * * * *

That's all this week friends. Here's the chapterly poll =D

Poll: Relationship or expressing the feelings between the two friends in this chapter was…

1) Sucky! Enough of that stinky frodo and sam nonsense!

2) Good! That just made me teared!! 

Sorry about the typos! My whole body's aching like mad! This is a long chappie! Till the next time!

Reviews will be very much treasured and loved!


	23. Chapter 23

Jiaz: Gay? Really arh? Very gayish arh?

Madnun: Dear, you voted, so you've decided his destiny! *evil laughter* And Jiaz above, is another Jasper lover. She has given me the reasons why she love Jasper, though I'm so not convinced.. *rolls eyes* Your turn now.. =D

Amber-rulez: Nope, no miraculous antidote. I've made up my mind. *sardonic smiles and oblivious to the three glaring at her*

Hellz: =D.. You for one seems to take as much pleasure as I do about Kyle's soon to be coming death. Muahahaha.. That's cool! Jade and Kyle? Yeah.. soon! ;)

Alright alright. What's wrong people??? Why do you (looking pointedly at Jiaz and Madnun) like Jasper? What have I created? *hugs head in mock self-blaming* I should have made him a witch instead, since somehow he just charmed his way into your hearts without me knowing much. I don't know. Personally I don't think there's much about him to be developed. But I promise I'll try my best ok? He just simply wasn't one of the main characters I've considered much about. *sigh*

         Jasper popped his head into the living room and saw that his mother was watching a drama serial. _Who needs drama serials to spice up your life when mine is pretty much one?_ He thought grimly. He stepped out of his room and into the living room, clearing his throat loudly.

         "Oh Jasper!" His mother turned and saw him standing behind the couch, looking as if he got something important to announce. The doorbell rang and Jasper gave a smile to Paula before getting the door. Halyssa, looking beautiful as ever, stepped in and greeted Paula. Jasper took her hand and brought her to the couch, sitting beside Paula.

         "Mom?" He started cautiously. Paula was alarmed immediately. What was her son up to? _Oh god, please don't let this be bad_, she prayed silently. Jasper had finally come back to her side, so closed to being gone once again. She was not sure if she could deal with it if Jasper told her he had met with another misfortune. She raised her eyebrows cautiously, prompting her son to speak.

         Jasper shifted in his seat and clasped Halyssa's hand tighter. He noticed his mother's glance straying towards their hands and he felt the strong need to reassure himself. He cleared his throat once more, drew a breath and finally said, "We've thought about this a long, long time. And we've decided," he paused, looking at Halyssa beamingly, "that I'm moving over to Halyssa's apartment."

         "Oh." Jasper was not sure what his mother's reply meant. Was that a disappointed falter in her voice? "Okay…" his mother continued slowly.

         "And uh… we're getting married in a month's time." Jasper said.

         The remote control slipped from Paula's grasp and landed on the carpeted floor, nevertheless the cushioned drop caused it to fall apart. The batteries rolled on the ground and Jasper bent down to gather them, taking the control and assembling it together.

         "Oh." Paula repeated. Then, she shook her head, as if trying to shake off some thoughts. "What's wrong with me?" She gave a little laugh, "I should be happy instead! My little boy's growing up!"

         Jasper studied his mother, was that tears glistening in her eyes? "Oh, come on mom." He said softly. "We'll only be a few apartments away."

         Paula swiped her eyes in embarrassment. "Of course, of course! Don't let me dampen your mood!" She reached for Halyssa, "Come, let me have a good look at my daughter-in-law." Paula looked at Halyssa, as if seeing her for the first time. Her hands were trembling as she took Halyssa's soft ones. The young lady in front of her was whom her son was going to spend the rest of his life with. The love from Halyssa was not only for Jasper, but it touched Paula's heart even. She took Jasper's hand and laid it over Halyssa's, "Then I shall give you my blessings!"

* * * * * *

         "How's the repairing of the machine coming along?" Nathaniel asked. Mervyn bowed in respect as he answered, "It will be done soon."

         Burning red eyes blazed at Mervyn and he felt his knees weakening, "How soon is soon?" Mervyn knew that Nathaniel was not really looking for an answer. "Haven't I told you before," hissed the tall vampire, "that Blood Iris could not wait?"

         "Don't worry, oh great one," Angus cooed. "We can always seize this opportunity to train up, so that we can launch a full force attack on the Daybreakers." Mervyn glared at the blond witch in disgust. Angus had only been in Blood Iris for a few weeks and he was already trying to get into Nathaniel's good books, lavishing the latter with flatteries. The greed and hunger for power in Angus's eyes were so obvious. _Not you, scum_, Mervyn thought ruthlessly.

         "Train?" Nathaniel gave a cold laugh. "Do we have the time?"

         "But we surely must do something now, isn't it?" Mervyn said frustratedly. If Nathaniel could not afford to wait even a while, how could greater tasks be accomplished? "The machine, like it or not, has to be repaired first. Then we can get the Source."

         Angus was impatient, "Why can't we simply get Jade here first?"

         "Are you brainless? The Daybreakers will come storming into Blood Iris to rescue her. So, we must get the source and drain her immediately, not sit and wait for her to be rescued, understand?" Mervyn scolded Angus.

         Nathaniel put up a hand, "That settles it. Mervyn, go and repair the damn machine now. And I don't care how you do it, but get it done soon, if you still want to stay alive. The rest shall be trained up. We don't want to take chances."

         Mervyn snorted inwardly. Wasn't that the plan that Angus had suggested initially? Nathaniel gave an expectant look at Angus, and the witch knew that he was dismissed. He took his leave and stomped back to his room angrily. He wanted to get Nathaniel's permission to get Jade over to Blood Iris first, but the damned Mervyn had to go against his plan! He wanted Jade for himself. Who cared about whether Blood Iris would get the power or not. Heck, if he could get Jade, he might even help her to get away from Blood Iris. He felt frustration mounting in his heart, and he shot a bolt of energy at the table in his room, splitting it into several pieces instantly. He paced in his room, contemplating his next move.

         _Get Jade, get Jade_, the mantra played in his head. He turned and started towards the doors, and then he stopped himself. How was he going to get past the security into Daybreak Center? He punched the wall in frustration, and then an idea dawned on him. Muttering a spell, he felt his skin getting taunt, his features shifting about in his face. He saw his feet rushing up to meet him, and he knew he was shrinking. Grabbing a mirror, he saw with satisfaction, not himself, but a boy about twelve years old. "Hello." He tested his voice, making sure that everything noticeable was changed. His voice came out a few pitches higher than his own.

         When he walked past the girl at the counter in Daybreak Center, she even greeted him cheerfully. He took the lift up to Jade's apartment, not wanting to orb in case it gave him away.

         He got out of the lift and went round a corner, smacking right straight into somebody. "Oops! Sorry! Are you alright sweetheart?" He lifted his head and saw Paula standing in front of him. He almost stumbled back in surprise, then realised that he was in disguise. Lowering his head, he muttered a reply and looked on as Paula entered the lift. 

         He continued his way down the corridor, trying to look casual as he looked over the railings. It was approaching nighttime, and the distant rumblings of thunder made him feel like running to Jade ad holding her tight. _Love, isn't it great_, he mused. He slowed down as he approached the doors. 

         Bringing up his hand, Angus was about to ring the doorbell when Jade opened the door.

* * * * * *

OOOHHHH!!! Bad Angus's in da house again! What could possibly happen? What drama will unfold? Stay tuned for the next instalment of The Source! Write in and tell me what you think about this! =D


	24. Chapter 24

Madnun: Angus is obsessed with Jade for a long time, back from when he first met her in the restaurant. He feels sort of irritated and fueled by his obstruction from Jade by Kyle. That drove him further when Jade refused him once again the other time. 

Jiaz: *sigh* I feel so… *sinking feeling*… why did I create Jasper anyway??? *shakes head* See? Now he took all the glory from Kyle. And yes, your suggestion shuld be used in the next chapter, the part about Kyle and Jade's missing link in their relationship. Hiak hiakz…. 

Amber_rules: I try as best as I can to end off each chapter at the point where I can have the audience asking for more, but there are some chapters where I have to end it on a nicer note, those are the ones that I felt like I might not be able to sustain and keep the readers on the edge of their chairs.

Hellz: That was an absolutely detailed analysis of my writing! Thank you so much. You really made me realised some things about my writing that I didn't before. Thanks!!! My vocab's a little limited (sorry!!! (^.^) ) made worse when I had to write in secret (in pretense that I was studying…. (-_-")) Hehe.

Pandie Katteken: I'm so sorry, I'll love to drop by your story, but it was 27 chapters long! I'm a little busy currently with all the tests coming up, so I'll drop by later! Thanks for your review anyway! =D

I dread this chapter, for I know the Jasper fans will go crazier over him. But I have no choice, do I? Things just sometimes fall into place the way they did. *looks back* now what the hell was I saying??? *vampire's in a weird mood*

         Jade was about to go to Kyle and Russell's apartment. Her mother had left for a date with Dermot and Jasper had, well, moved over to Halyssa's apartment, which was just three apartments away. 

         Opening the door, she found herself staring at a boy about twelve years of age. There was a kind of hunger in his eyes that Jade could not quite put her finger on, but she sure did not like it. Before she could react, the boy pushed the door open wider and stepped into the apartment boldly, forcing her to take a step back.

         Just as the boy stepped into the apartment, an amazing transformation took place right before her eyes. The boy grew taller at a shocking rate, his lips widening into one that she recognized. The eyes liquefied and turned into blue color, while his brown hair grew long and became blond and curly.

         Before long, Jade found herself filled with dread as she recognized the person standing right in front of her – Angus. He had cast a disguise spell, which explained how he could have gotten into Daybreak Center. Now, coming into the apartment, the wards cast by Skye must have unlocked the spell. 

         "An… Angus?" She uttered in disbelief, stumbling over her own feet into the couch. Angus had a sickening grin on his face, his blue eyes eager. In a second, he was on Jade, using his hands to grab hold of hers. Jade was flailing her arms wildly to fend off the beast. "Get off me!" she cried, her efforts to struggle getting weaker by the minute as her strength slowly used up.

         "No, Jade, don't you understand?" Angus panted heavily, "We're meant to be together!" He pushed his lips down onto Jade's unwilling ones.

         Jade gave a vicious bite on Angus 's lips. "Arrgghhh!!!" The witch recoiled in pain, his hands touching his bleeding lips gingerly. "Bitch!" he screamed and slapped Jade across her cheeks, hard. If that had been an attempt to deter Angus, it sure failed as the blond continued trying to get her to succumb to his demands.

         Jade felt panic kicking into her heart, her hands groping wildly to keep Angus off her. His curly long hair was everywhere in her vision, his lips drawn back in a savage grin. She felt herself losing control of her body, and realised that Angus must be silently working on a spell to bind her movements.

         Kyle! she called out for her soulmate helplessly. She knew that she was losing the fight, and soon she might be at the mercy of Angus. Angus – who had lost his mind in his futile pursuit for Jade.

         But he got her now.

         "Angus Shezer!" A low voice called out from the doorway. Angus paused in his actions, momentarily distracted by the unwelcome intruder.

         Kyle's black eyes were wide; his protectiveness towards Jade could be felt immensely. Crossing the distance, he went over to Angus and grabbed him, pulling him off the couch. In an instant, the two were on the ground fighting fiercely. Kyle's canines grew long and his moves were fluid and swift as Angus wrestled with him. But he was not holding off the witch well; he felt himself growing weaker by the minute. He could feel Angus reaching into his mind and struggled to put up his mental shield but it was too late. Angus delivered a painful mental blow to him, setting off a huge headache and his focus were affected.

         "Kyle Caldwin," Angus hissed menacingly, his lips drawn back in a maniac grin. "What makes you think you can get her? She doesn't need you. She needs me!" With that, he threw a bolt of lightning at Kyle's chest, Jade watched in horror as Kyle's body arched involuntarily in pain. He gritted his teeth, refusing to make a sound. 

         "Stop it! Angus! Stop it!" Jade screamed hysterically. Outside, the rain was raging in the night. "Stop what?" Angus asked, his grin never leaving his lips. "Can't you see that I'm doing all these for us, for you?"

         "You're sick!"

         Angus's grin faded. "I'm sick? No! I'm not. I love you Jade. You're only making yourself suffer by being foolish to be with Caldwin! Look at him now," he pulled Kyle off the ground by his collar, "all weak and useless! How can he protect you? He doesn't deserve you, Jade. I do."

         Leave now, Jade. Kyle's thought-speak was weak, but Jade could hear his love for her in his voice.

         "If I kill him now, you'll be free to come with me. No more days of hiding from Blood Iris! No more! I'll-"

         An arrow whizzed past Jade and struck Angus through his back. Angus's eyes went wide with shock and pain, and then he gave a howl of resigned defeat. Kyle moved away from under Angus awkwardly just before the witch collapsed forward. His face was turned sideways, his haunting blue eyes never leaving Jade was he gagged on his own blood. Silence filled the room as Angus drew his last breath and tears rolled down his face. Blood coursed steadily out of his wound and onto the carpet, forming a dark stain on it.

         Jasper stepped into the apartment, a crossbow in his arms. Walking over to Angus, he flipped the dead witch's body over with his shoes. "Dirty rat!" he scolded, shaking his head disapprovingly. Jade was still standing behind the couch, shaking in fear as Angus's blank eyes stared back at her reproachingly. Kyle sat up and stared at Angus, an undecipherable look in his dark eyes. Trying to lighten up the mood, Jasper smiled, "How are you guys? Looks like we have some cleaning up to do." He said cheerfully, looking from Angus's body to the dark stains on the carpet.

         Kyle stood up slowly, his face paler than usual and he pressed a hand to where Angus had struck him. Jade hurried over to help him, but he shrugged her off. Jade flinched, feeling hurt and confused over Kyle's sudden hostility.

         Each movement an excruciating one, Kyle limped slowly out of the apartment, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * * * * *

Hmm, what's up with Kyle now? Haha, we don't know. But we'll sure know it when the next episode comes along. A Kyle-Jade special. So do stay tuned! 

And yes, Angus's dead. Celebrate! Rejoice! Scold me for doing a bad job, praise me for doing a good one! =D Whatever it is, write in and tell me how you feel!~ Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

Madnun: Hehe. I don't know what you guys see in him. I mean, I kinda felt nothing for him, felt more for Skye, Russell and Kyle. But Jasper?? *incredulous* I'll try to put Jasper in as comfortably as I can, but he's kind of not that center a character, so it might be rather rare to see him in action.

Jiaz: *sigh* Yes.. you are biased to that chapter… *shrugs*

Amber_rules: Sorry about short chapters! But lately it's going to be so coz I'm kind of having some probs with my brain! *whacks own head* So, I'm real sorry! Please tolerate it coz I try to end off at where I think is suitable.

Well, guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction chapter with a song sloted in it. Hope you guys don't really loathe it. The song is by Stacie Orrico, called "I Promise." This part is the "Missing Link" between Kyle and Jade, as kindly pointed out by Jiaz. Let me tell you something about Jiaz. She's this buddy of mine, but we often end up debating over whether Kyle or Jasper is better. *rolls eyes* But she's great. Yeah she is. *looks pointedly at Jiaz* Hehehe.. =D

Here goes nothing!

            Jade ran out of the Daybreak Center, the rain still pouring heavily. She could see Kyle, a lone figure walking slowly in the rain, surrounded by the darkness of the night. Maybe some darkness belonged to him, but Jade did not want to think so. She thought of getting an umbrella, but changed her mind in case she lost sight of her soulmate. She lowered her head and ran out into the pouring rain.

            Kyle knew that Jade was following him. He felt sick with guilt and shame. _Stupid, stupid vermin_, he thought. _Why won't you just take Angus's advice and leave me alone?_ He felt torn between running into the arms of Jade, and trying to save her from the unnecessary heartbreak in the future. _What future? We have no future_, he corrected grimly.

Will I always be there for you  
When you need someone  
Will I be that one you need  
Will I do all my best to  
To protect you  
When the tears get near your eyes   
Will I be the one that's by your side

            "Kyle!" Jade yelled through the thundering rain. She saw the pale figure in front continuing his way, rounding the corner of the gates of the Daybreak Center. She knew that he had heard her, but he chose to ignore her deliberately. _Jade, Jade, Jade_, she chided herself, _now what the hell have you done_? She ran faster, panting hard with the effort since she was never an athlete. She pushed herself to run faster and was finally a few steps behind Kyle. The vampire whirled around suddenly, and she stumbled to a stop. 

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

"Why are you following me?" Kyle asked curtly. Jade shivered, from the rain and from his coldness. A look flickered n his eyes, as if he was regretting his little outburst. His white shirt was soaked through thoroughly, and plastering it against his body. His chest rose and fell slowly, much slower than any humans'. Shaking his head to himself, he backed up slowly against the wall and slumped to his feet.

Jade approached Kyle cautiously. Was he like a cornered tiger, ready to lash out any moment? Jade did not know. All she knew was that she had to make him feel better. She knelt down in front of him and looked at her soulmate. He was squatting on the ground, back against the wall, arms folded above his knees as if protecting himself from something. Jade felt a rush of affection for him.

When you're sick I'll take care of you   
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you   
Will I'll be there to make you strong   
And to lean on   
When this world has turned so cold   
Will I'll be the one that's there to hold

 "Does it hurt?" she asked softly. Kyle shook his head mutely, his eyes staring at the ground beside Jade. 

            "Why don't you just take his advice? I'm weak and useless now, nothing but a burden to you." Kyle spoke bitterly.

            "But you're not. You never are useless or weak." Jade reassured Kyle. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it away. He turned his face aside, so that Jade would not see his emotions. "You don't know how I felt. I felt so useless and helpless just now." He gave a laughter that had no humor in it, "And I was supposed to protect you."

            _So this is what it's all about_, Jade realised. It had never crossed her mind that Kyle was useless, much less a burden. He never knew how happy she was when she saw him coming to her rescue. The glimmer of hope that surged in her heart. If it had been necessary, she would perish with him willingly. At the same time, she felt anger rising in her heart.

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will.

            "You're ill, that's why you couldn't fight with Angus! Time to ditch your male ego aside and cut yourself some slack. Just because you couldn't protect me it doesn't mean that you're useless!"

            Kyle looked as though he had been slapped. "But I'm supposed to be your protector! Soulmate or not, you're the Source and I have the duty to protect you. Just now, I could have gotten both of us killed because of how incompetent I was. If not for your brother…" he lowered his head, not wanting to complete the sentence. His body was trembling, and Jade resisted the urge to hug him tightly, never to let him feel so depressed.

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will.

            Instead, she cupped Kyle's chin gently. Droplets of rainwater were trapped on his long lashes. His eyes lifted to meet hers, and Jade could see that his pupils were dilated. He reminded her of a lost little boy, unsure of where he was and where he should be going. Jade knew that she would guide him; she would never allow him to be lost.

And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I'll promise I'll be there for you  
There for you

"I am just so scared that I'll lose you, Jade." Kyle's voice was pained. "I will have to leave one day. I figured you might be better off if you don't feel so attached to me…"

            Jade felt her heart twisting. "No, Kyle, you won't leave me." Her voice caught in her throat. "I… I might not be able to take it. I don't know how to."

            The pair of black eyes closed. "I don't wish to leave you either… but we have no choice, do we?" He lifted his hand hesitatingly, then he gently pushed Jade's fringe off her face. "I can't bear to part with you too." As if suddenly insecure, Kyle's eyes darted wildly around Jade's. "You won't let me go through this alone, would you?"

            Jade wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, though it was a futile effort since the rain kept falling on her cheeks too. But the rain was lightening up now. "No, I won't. I promise I won't leave your side and let you walk through this journey alone."

            Their eyes met each others', black ones locked onto green ones. The sound of the rain hitting the ground and their soft breathing seemed insignificant now, as the two of them fell silent. It was not an awkward silence, it was a magical one. For that moment, it felt as though their worlds only revolved around themselves, their love so strong that they believed they only needed each other. Jade's heart was pounding wildly, hammering against her chest. Kyle's eyes were like shining stars in the night, and she felt herself pulled towards him, mentally and perhaps physically. She decided to give into her heart's desire.

            Leaning closer to Kyle, she checked for any sign of resistance from him, but there was none. Her own yearning, thirst for her soulmate's love and assurance, was mirrored in Kyle's eyes. Slowly, their lips met.

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will.

 * * * * * * 

This is by far, the chapter that took me longest to type, edit etc. Copy and pasting, formatting etc. So please do pardon me when the paragraphs go a little awry coz this Microsoft word's pissing me off. Well, I didn't go to sch today! =D Just thought I'd say that for.. for fun? Hehe.

Allrighty, poll!

Filan_vampire :

1) You sucked at romance. Really. Thank god you're single and unattached right now. You could prolly cause any guy to be turned off by your lack of romantics.

2) Good. Good. Nice link over here. Now, Jade and Kyle are kinda complete. 

3) Something's still missing. (please kindly tell me so I won't be like, "Huh? What's missing? Where?" ) 

Thanks! Reviews!!


	26. Chapter 26

Firstly…

HOLY CRAP **CHARLOTTTEEEEE**!!!! Oh my goodness! You're still alive! *gives virtual hug, thank goodness Char is sturdy enough not to get crushed.. hehe* Blimey! My eyes went round with pleasant surprise when I see your review! Thank you! Hey dude! Drop me an email or sth alright? And share that cute guy (oh wait, girls' sch eh?). *tones drop* and yes, you're reading my mind? Damn! Sshh! Shush up! Or I'm gonna have to kill you! And so I don't have to send you the story or what? Gee. I was printing chapters after chapters studiously from the school com lab.. Hehe. 

**Sharmeen:** Thanks for the review. It's a really well rounded one… I guess Kyle isn't really that ready to get all intimate with Jade yet, I don't want to rush things. Like, you know, take it a little slowly. It'll be really weird if they start getting all hot and bothered. Hehe. I wanted to make them more formal, hence I restrained myself from using those shortened words. And about Russell, hey he's about to lose his best friend you know.. haha.. Kyle is someone whom he had known for a long time, grown to depend and trust, been through lots together. It hurt him that Kyle was leaving him out of the 'plan' and it hurt him even more to see him dying. Jasper's supposed to die, but somehow, I often surprise myself by writing things that I hadn't planned them to be.

**Jiaz**: Glad you like that song input. I was having the idea of that scene, all rainy and what when that song just refuse to budge from my head. And the lyrics are meaningful too.

**Amber**: Ditto, glad you like it. Kyle's feeling totally down and out, so he just couldn't do anything but huddle at the corner and shake at his own incompetence. He's pretty egoistic supposedly. But that had crushed his ego.

Right people, finally, the next part. I see that this story is coming to an end soon and it will be in about 3 more chapters or so. I have to rely on these 'visions' to get inspirations for my story. It was stuck for quite long, then one day when I was about to doze off on the bus, the visions came to me… Muahaha…

         Mervyn hovered around the machine. _The damned machine_. A group of scientists – Elites – that was what they called themselves, had been assigned to help him with the repairing of the machine.

         One of them, a vampire judging from his movements, reached over Mervyn and worked on the machine. Mervyn did not like it a single bit. It was almost like they had utterly no respect for him. He was about to turn nasty when Nathaniel walked in. A look from him, and Mervyn instantly knew what he was asking. "It will be done soon." He answered, bowing slightly. Nathaniel did not say anything, but folded his arms. "Where's Shezer?"

         Mervyn could not help but raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know?" He bit his tongue hard. If Nathaniel was in a bad mood, then he was done for. "He went to Daybreak Center and got killed." He put it bluntly. 

         A look of irritation flashed across Nathaniel's fiery eyes. "Stupid witch. Never mind." A strange look clouded his face. If he was not the leader of Blood Iris – always stern and serious, one would have said that he looked mischievous. Only the thoughts behind that look were not as innocent.

         "I don't care how you do it, Mervyn Mullen, but you'll have to get this machine," he jabbed his finger towards it, "ready by tonight."

         Mervyn felt his neck prickling, "For…?" he asked reluctantly, knowing fairly well what Nathaniel's answer was.

         "We're attacking Daybreak Center – tomorrow." With that, the tall vampire turned and left the room, leaving Mervyn standing there, feeling the chills in his bones. He snapped back to his senses and turning around, he saw the group of Elites gaping back at him.

         "Get cracking, damnit!" He yelled, jolting some of them out of their stupor. Murmurings filled the room as they got busy. Mervyn scratched his head in irritation – how did these creatures become 'Elites'? They were nothing like elites, more like robots than anything! Pushing through the group, he finally got through and he stood beside the chair. Taking a screwdriver, he bent down behind the headrest and was about to screw it tight. It was almost an insult to him, a high wizard having to do such lowly job. But he had no choice. There was no way these… these goons were going to get the machine done in time.

         It seemed almost like a joke to him, when he fitted the screwdriver at the screw. Without any warning, the headrest began to rise higher. 

         "Hey! Stop adjusting the damn thing! I need to tighten the screws!" No one answered him, while he continued to struggle to keep the headrest in its original position. He swore to get the Elite behind this, who was not listening to his order. He craned his head from behind the headrest and glared at the Elites, but he saw them staring open-mouthed at the machine. It was starting to cave into the center slowly, as the Elites, together with Mervyn – who was still squatting behind the headrest – all stared in disbelief as the machine gave a loud sigh and folded.

         Mervyn sat back on his heels and flung the screwdriver away furiously. "Screw it!" He swore ironically. There was no way they were going to be ready tomorrow Yet he did not have the guts to tell Nathaniel about it. Even if he did, he would just be asking for death.         

         Tomorrow, they shall launch the attack as planned, by hook or by crook.

* * * * * *

         "Jade."

         Jade opened her eyes lazily and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 7.30am. She had fallen asleep on the armchair in Kyle's ward. After a serious attack two nights ago, Skye had made the decision for him to return to the Daybreak Hospital.

         Jasper sat down beside his sister, smelling fresh and looking absolutely energetic – a stark contrast to his sister. Jade had kept vigil by Kyle's bedside, leaving the ward only when necessary. He gestured to the motionless figure on the bed. "How is he?"

         Jade rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, shaking her head. She recalled the conversation she had with Skye on the night Kyle was warded.

         _"We'll have to keep him in the hospital."_

_         Jade did not comprehend. "But I thought the pills can help ease the attacks?"_

_         Skye's smile was sympathetic, "Kyle's condition… is way beyond what these pills can help." He saw Jade's face fell, but he did not know what he could do to comfort her._

_         Jade bit her lower lips. "How… How long does he have to stay here?"_

_         "Until when it's necessary." Something in the elder's voice told her that Kyle was not going to make it out of the hospital. His green eyes were not even making contact with hers, but staring down at his own shoes. She felt tears rushing to her eyes, and she put a hand to her mouth, hoping somewhat this action could prevent Skye from seeing her cry. The kind green eyes lifted and looked at her. Jade felt a despair in her heart, so painful that she cried out._

_         "Shh…" Skye gave her a hug and patted her shoulders. He had a faraway look in his eyes, and he seemed to be in a dilemma with himself._

_         "I… I may be able to help ease your pain a little." He started hesitantly. Jade looked up at him through her teary eyes, his handsome features knitted in concern. "I've never tried this before, but I had learnt a healing spell recently. I don't know if it will help," he smiled, a little embarrassed, "but that is if you would like to give it a try."_

_         Jade did not know what to say. She did not think that any spell would be able to ease the pain in her heart, but she did not want to turn down Skye's kind offer. She nodded, unsure of what else to do. A look of relief crossed Skye's face, and he slowly lifted his right hand, palm facing her. Gently, he placed it on Jade's chest. She inhaled sharply at the contact, but soon felt herself relaxing. It was strange, like something was unlocking the tension in her muscles and she felt the warmth flowing through her body. _

_         The warmth reached her heart last. It was a slow but magical process. The weight in her heart lessened, and the pain subsided into a dull, distant throb. Finally, when Skye lifted his hand, the warmth still lingered in her system. It gave her a comfort that no words could give, a sense of security and strength that she had not felt for a long time. The two of them stood staring at each other in silence for a moment, then she said, "Thank you."_

_         Skye gave an embarrassed smile, "I was just giving my help. Think nothing about it." He looked deeply at Jade. "Sometimes, some things happen in our lives, things that are meant to set is back if we are weak. But it usually takes such things to strengthen one, to make us stronger and meet future challenges."_

_         "You're the chosen one for a reason. The strength within you is strong, but you just haven't found a chance to tap on it. In a few days' time, it will come in useful. This sounds a little silly, I don't know how to put it to you, but you have to believe in yourself."_

_         "Because, at the end of it all, you will be the one who's going to make everything all right." With that, he adjusted his glasses, gave another smile and left._

         Jade put a hand at where Skye had when healing her. Skye's words resonated in her head, holding special meanings that she had yet to figure out. She felt Jasper's stare on her and she pulled herself out of her own thoughts. She walked over to Kyle and pushed back his hair from his forehead. Slowly, Kyle's eyes opened. They were glazed, but focused as best as they could on Jade. 

         "Hey." He said softly.

         "Hey you too." Jade replied. She took Kyle's hand and sat down on the bed beside him. From the corner of the room, Jasper gave an exaggerated cough. "Hmm… should I leave you guys alone?" He did not have the chance to get his answer, as right this very moment, the doors swung open and Skye walked into the room. His face was taut, voice urgent, "We need to get Jade out of here."

         Jade rose, "What? Why?"

         "Blood Iris is launching an attack, right about now."

* * * * * *

Whee! Finally got this part out. I was thinking how long it would take.. Sigh. Yeah, reviews.. reviews. That part about Skye and Jade was totally unplanned before hand. I didn't know what had happened, but when I was writing in my little black book, the scene just unfolded by itself. *phew* Hope you guys like it. And tell me what should be improved.. Thanks! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Jiaz**: Nope, I won't touch him as yet. He's too minor for me to touch.

**amber_rules**: Yepz, I love hanging things at cliff hangers. That'd hopefully leave the readers asking for more!~

**Char**: You're gone now, hope you'll be back soon. I should be mailing you this when I am ready. Boy, why am I telling you all these when you wouldn't see this till your next break? *sigh*

Hey guys, thanks for still sticking by. This is already the 27th chapter, I can see a few more coming. But it would soon come to an end. Really appreciates your presences. Btw this chapter doesn't have much actions (as in description of physical fight) coz I can't really do that well. Anyway, if I wanted to have lotsa fights' description I'd prolly have put action as one of the genres. But I didn't. =D. Another note is that this chapter will have several * * * * * * that is the scene change. 

Jiaz, Madnun (are you still there?) this is for you. Lotsa jasper!

Commence drooling!~

         _Daybreak Center_, the bold silver lettering spelled out at the gates. Nathaniel felt the sides of his mouth twitch uncontrollably into a wicked smile. _Today is the day_, he thought triumphantly. He glanced back at the troop of army he had brought along. Never mind that they were a small group; they had trained for a rather long time for this day.

         The day when they would get the Source. The day when Blood Iris would finally rise to power, to reign the Night World.

         Nathaniel started into the Daybreak Center. He liked the strong trudging sound the army's boots made. It gave him a feeling that they were in control, that they were invincible. Mervyn walked in silence beside him, wearing a long robe and a staff in his left hand. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, why was the witch looking so fearful? "Mervyn." He hissed. The witch jumped slightly, looking up at the tall vampire before dropping his gaze quickly. "Why are you looking so guilty? Is something up?" Nathaniel's voice was chilled. 

         Mervyn's eyes widened in alarm. Had Nathaniel found out? The machine still had not been ready this morning. He swallowed nervously, "No, nothing. It must be fatigue. I had stayed up the whole night to repair the machine." 

         Nathaniel's gaze stayed on Mervyn for a while, as if trying to tell if he was lying. The vampire then turned away, having reached the entrance of the Daybreak Center. The doors slid open, and they were in. 

* * * * * * 

         "They are in the building now." Skye said. "Jasper, take your sister to the end of the right wing of Daybreak Center. There will be a rather long corridor leading you to a room where your mother will meet you there."

         "Come on, Jade. We've got to go." Jasper took Jade's hand.

         Jade wrenched her hand from her brother, "No! I want to be with Kyle!" She flung herself onto Kyle, unknowingly hurting her soulmate. When she saw Kyle grimace, she pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

         Kyle looked at Jade tenderly, "No. If there's anything I want for you, it would be for you to be safe and sound. Skye's right. You have to leave with Jasper."

         "Then come with us." Jade plead.

         Kyle smiled sadly, " I'll only be a burden." He turned to Jasper, "Take good care of your sister." 

         Jasper gave a nod and gently led Jade away from Kyle. "Come on now, Jade. There's not much time left." Skye urged. 

         "Meet me there, Kyle, when all this is over." Jade managed to choke out. Finally, Jasper managed to get the both of them out of the ward and start for the saferoom.

         "Take this." Skye handed a gun over to Kyle. "It's loaded with multi-purpose bullets. Multi-purpose bullets were made of wood, silver and lead. They could kill any Night World being. "Just in case." Skye added quickly.

         Kyle gave Skye a long look. " You can tell what will happen… can't you?"

         Skye lowered his gaze, "I can only sense what might happen. But I can't really tell clearly what will happen." He said regretfully. 

         "New power?" Kyle smiled slightly. "Do you think you know what might be the outcome of today?"

         Skye pressed his lips together, "I'd rather not say." He took a deep breath, as if heavily burdened in his heart. "I must go now. Lots of casualties." Before he stepped out of the ward, he glanced at Kyle once last time, "Be careful."

* * * * * *

         Russell looked at the projections in frustration. Daybreakers were falling at an alarming speed. It seemed like the members of Blood Iris had became stronger. The troop that Nathaniel had brought with him had been separated into small groups, combing the entire Daybreak Center for Jade. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched a Daybreak Shapeshifter took several blows before he slid down a wall and became limp. He glanced around the room, hoping to see some reactions from the elders. He had been ordered to stay in the room to protect the Elders. _For heaven's sake_, he thought angrily, _you Elders need protection?!_

         But their faces remained passive as they stared at the projections. He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. "We're going to just sit here and do nothing? Not helping them?" He gestured helplessly at the images of Daybreakers falling under the attacks. If only Elder Fallis and Skye were there, but unlike the rest of the Elders, they had left to join the fight. 

         "I'm going to help them, like it or not!" He announced angrily. This, again, prompted no reactions from the Elders. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

         It was absolutely chaotic outside. Flashes of lightning lit up everywhere. The corridors were full of bodies of those fallen, medics bent over them working hard on their wounds. He hurried down the way, stopping to help others locked in fierce fights with the Blood Iris's men. He dodged a bolt of stray dark energy and staked one vampire of Blood Iris. He looked around, trying to see if Nathaniel or Mervyn was anywhere around. If there were any way to stop the troop, it would be to find Nathaniel and break up Blood Iris. He knew that Blood Iris was made up of beings that were selfish for their own needs, not dedicated to Blood Iris.

         He saw Dermot engaged in his own battle with another witch further up. So far, he had seen few other Elders helping out with the battle. _Damn the Elders_, he swore inwardly. He winced as he took a blow from a shapeshifter. He grabbed the shapeshifter by his neck and twisted his head with every ounce of his strength. Then he flung the lifeless body aside.

* * * * * * 

         In contrary to what Skye had told them, the 'rather long' corridor had ended up being a 'very long' one. The Finsters had been running for almost fifteen minutes already and there was not yet any indication that they were getting closer to the saferoom.

         "I… I can't go on anymore!" Jade panted, stopping in her run and bending over to catch her breath. Jasper stopped in his tracks, turning around and wiped the sweat out of his brows. "Come on now, Jade. I'm sure we'll-"

         The air before him shimmered and he gasped in horror. Mervyn materialized between him and Jade, a staff in his hand. The old witch looked surprised himself, his eyes round. Jade froze in her place. _This can't be it, this can't be it_, she thought desperately. Jasper quickly ran towards Jade and stood protectively in front of her. "What do you want? Stay away! I…" He took an unsure glance at his own balled up fists held up as if about to fight, "I'll fight you if you dare try anything!" 

         Mervyn twisted his lips in frustration, then he gave a laugh. Taking a step forward, he said, "Oh. You can go and continue with your journey." 

         Jasper and Jade took an involuntary step backwards immediately. "Stay back!" Jasper yelled, not relaxing his stance at all. "How so we know this is not just another trick of yours?"

         Mervyn tapped his staff against the ground once, and the ground began to crack between Jasper and Jade's legs. But when Mervyn tapped the ground again, the crack disappeared as easily as it came. "You know I can defeat you as easily as I want, Finster. But I ain't interested in any fights with you today." 

         Jasper was stubborn, "No! The minute we have our backs to you, you're going to take Jade over to Blood Iris! You ain't going to fool us!" 

         "Now I might just have to kill the both of you if you continue being such a pest!" Mervyn said impatiently. "Look, I swear on Glynn's grave that I'm going to let you kids off today, okay?"

         Jasper's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Who's Glynn? How do we know if you're not creating a character out of thin air?" 

         Mervyn threw his hands up in frustration, "Fine! Fine! Why am I even bothering with you kids? I'm out of here, for good!" His voice dropped a notch, "If you do see Nathaniel, please don't ever tell him you saw me!" With that, he disappeared.

         "Is he really gone?" Jade's voice was barely a whisper.

         "Mervyn! I know you are still there! Show yourself!" Jasper called out. His voice reverberated off the walls of the corridor. When the echoes died down, silence filled the air except for their own breathing. 

         "He really is gone." Jasper said in disbelief.

         "And I wonder why." Jade's voice held the same tone as her brother's. 

* * * * * *

Stay tuned for the next instalment, when the smiles become tears, when the sand becomes water, and when I am free to post. Ho ho ho!

Meanwhile, review!~ Thanks! *looks at Jiaz and Madnun's drools on the ground and hands them a mop.*


	28. Chapter 28

Jiaz: *sigh* Where have you been all these while? Jasper is a vampire, not a witch. Vampires aint have any bolt-of-energies to shoot, except Nathaniel. But he relies on dark magic. My fighting scenes suck, so… 

Amber: Well, here's the next chapter… hope you will like it. I know it had been donkey years since I last updated.

Yepz, guys, I don't know what am I doing early in the morning of my 18th birthday typing away on chapter 28… hehe… Here's a special thanks to Jac. Without your enthusiasm, this chapter may never have made it coz I am like… heh…. Burdened by *****ticks list off fingers* drama prac, musicfest, common tests, tutorials, assignments, drama prac, musicfest… yeah you know the drill…

Anyhow, here's the next chapter. I'm wrapping up in 2/3 more chapters. Treasure them! Hehe!

But this aint… a happy chapter… =`(

         Nathaniel made his way up the stairs, not caring if he stepped on the bodies of the dead Daybreakers. His army had moved swiftly and successfully. Victory was soon his, once he got the Source.

         _Now, now_, he mused, _where would the stupid girl be except at the bedside of her dying soulmate_? He chuckled to himself and took a deep breath of the air that smelt heavily of blood.

         He had obtained Kyle's ward number off the computer at the counter easily. So sure had he been of his own guess on where Jade might be that he could hardly mask his disappointment when he walked into the ward. The Daybreaker was alone lying on the bed, his eyes shut as though asleep. 

         "Where is the vermin?"

         His question drew no response from the vampire, and it made his cheeks burn in humiliation. He crossed over to Kyle's side and jerked him up by his collars. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" 

         The eyes opened to reveal two black pupils. They stared back defiantly at Nathaniel and without any words spoken, the Daybreaker enraged him.

         "Bastard." Nathaniel swore. He drew a fist and brought it down hard on Kyle's left cheek, snapping his head to the right. Kyle erupted in a fit of cough, feeling disorientated and utterly at the mercy of the Blood Iris's leader.

         Nathaniel's eyes blazed down, "Let me ask you one last time. Where. Is. The. Vermin?" 

         A slow smile tugged the sides of Kyle's lips. He whispered hoarsely, and Nathaniel leant closer to try and catch what he said. 

         "Go. To. Hell."

         Nathaniel's features contorted in anger, his lips drawn back to reveal the sharp canines. His right hand flew to the buckle at his sides and drew out a stake. _Sharpened to the tip_.

         "Enough of your smart comments," Nathaniel growled, "I'm sick and tired of them all." He pushed his face right in front of Kyle's, hot breath down on the Daybreaker as he snarled, "And I'm sending you to hell now."

         His body pressed against Kyle's, he drove the stake right through his chest. Kyle's body convulsed wildly in pain, the wood burning in his heart.

* * * * * *

         Jasper glanced over his shoulders at his sister. Jade had totally given up trying to run, deciding to give in to the urge to walk the rest of the distance.

         "Come on, Jade, we won't be twice lucky if this time Nathaniel himself sneak up on us." Jasper hooked his arm to Jade's and tried to get her to quicken her steps.

         Jasper? Where are you guys? Russell's voice was terse as he broadcasted his thought-speak to the Finsters.

         In some corridor leading to the saferoom. Jasper replied since Jade could not thought-speak to others except to her soulmate. 

         Where's Kyle? Russell queried curtly. Jasper looked surprised at Russell's impatience. In the ward.

         You left him there, alone?! The Finsters winced as Russell's voice blared in their minds. Don't you know he can't fend for himself now? 

         A sharp, shrill scream made Jasper almost jump out of his skin. "What the…" Then he saw his sister had stopped walking a few steps behind, but sank down to the ground, clutching her left chest in agony. He ran to her side and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "What happened, Jade? What happened?" In his mind, Russell was asking the same question to him as he sensed Jasper's sudden worry.

         Whatever it was, Jade slowly recovered from the immense pain. "Kyle." She said, a haunting look in her big green eyes.

         Jasper's mouth formed an 'O' shape, then he understood immediately. It's Kyle. He told Russell. When he got no reply, he knew that Russelll had started towards Kyle's ward already.

         "Hey! Jade! Hey, wait for me!" He called out to his sister, who was already turning back the way they had came.

* * * * * *

         Kyle felt like his whole body was on fire. He fought for consciousness, but all was a blur in front of him. He felt the weight on his body eased as Nathaniel moved off him. He gripped the bed sheets hard blindly, biting back a scream.

         He tried to control his breathing, to levitate his mind off the pain, but his limbs were already starting to feel numb. He felt the warmth spreading on his chest and lifted his hand to touch the warm patch on his shirt. His hand came off wet and sticky, stained red with blood.

         The gun, Kyle, the gun! Skye's urgent voice spoke up. He felt a small burst of energy and knew that Skye was channeling some of his own energy to him. Kyle groped around for the gun and his fingers connected with it.

         Summoning up the last of his strength, he tried to focus the gun at the departing figure. _For you, Jade._

* * * * * *

         Hot tears rolling down her cheeks, Jade ran blindly through the halls of the Daybreak Hospital. She did not want to think, did not want to scare herself. A sob escaped her throat and she pushed her legs to run faster.

         So blindly she had plowed into the ward that she almost tripped over a body at the entrance of Kyle's ward. She struggled to regain her balance, and then she heard the soft cries in the ward. Her eyes darted around feverishly, then she saw them.

         Her mind did not comprehend what was happening – or rather, it did not want to comprehend what was happening. She felt the reins, any control left over he sanity, broke loose as she threw herself down beside her soulmate. Russell lifted his head, his blue eyes red and tears streaking his face. 

Jade cradled Kyle's head and sobbed, nothing coherent could come out of her mouth. "Kyle… Kyle… don't do this to me… no… not to me…" _So much blood, so much blood_, her hands were stained dark red and she tried to rouse her soulmate. Why wouldn't he respond? "Skye!" she screamed for the elder. Skye orbed in the ward, taking everything in a glance. Jade noticed that he had no other emotions on his face, other than a regretful one_. He knew_. The elder moved forward and took a look at Kyle's wound. He was bleeding in several places himself, but had not bothered to heal them yet.

         "A stake through." He muttered and closed his eyes. Dermot appeared beside Skye and Jade wondered why he was not, instead, engaged in the battle.

         Dermot sensed the question from the human girl, whose features were knitted with grief and worry. "It was rather abrupt. It was as if their switches went off and they simply turned and left. It was so sudden that the Daybreakers could only stood and watched as the Blood Iris's men left the building the way they had came in." All of them, except Skye, turned to look at the body at the door of Kyle's ward. In her grief, Jade had not noticed that the body she had nearly tripped over belong to Nathaniel. 

         "How?" Jasper asked, confusion evident on his face. "The men of Blood Iris functioned selfishly. After Nathaniel died, they felt no sense in fighting. They were merely acting on the orders of him. Where's Mervyn?"  Dermot asked. Skye was simply not participating in the conversation, his eyes shut tight and a tranquil look took over his features.

         "We met him on our way to the saferoom. Strangely, he did not want Jade. Even told us not to tell Nathaniel that we saw him. What is he doing?" Jasper asked, indicating to Skye.

         Jade felt Kyle's body gave a shudder, and then his eyes fluttered open. His chest rose and fell slowly as he took each breath with difficulty. 

         "Kyle… How… Is it bad?" Jade asked softly, her voice shaking dangerously. 

         Kyle's eyes were glassy, and all present knew that he was not seeing anything as his hand searched for Jade's. Jade grasped it tightly and held it to her face, choking back her cries.

         "Jade…" There was no sound coming out of his mouth, but they knew that he was saying her name.

         "Don't leave me… please!" Jade cried, her desperate pleas breaking everyone's heart. Jasper turned away and swiped his eyes, he could hardly stand being in the ward. Something in him wanted to get away, to run away from all these grief and morbid sadness. He stole a glance at Russell, but the blond vampire did not look like he was in any state to talk. His shoulders trembled as he looked on helplessly at his best friend.

         Perhaps, he too, had accepted the doomed fate of Kyle. But it did not make him feel any better. Rising, Russell took a deep breath and tried to gain control over his voice. 

         "Is there anything we can do… for you?" 

         Kyle smiled, or at least he tried to. "Russ…" he called out hoarsely. Frowning with concentration, he tried to summon up some strength. "Take… take care of… Jade."

         Russell nodded and walked to Dermot. "I… I can't…" he choked and ran out of the ward. Dermot understood. Russell could not stay to watch Kyle die. He knew that if Skye was not transferring his own energy to Kyle, the latter would not have held out this long. The witch had grown paler, his brows knitted in concentration as his energy got drained faster by the dying vampire.

         "Skye." Kyle knew that the elder heard him. "Don't. I want… to go now…" Drawing a ragged breath, his heart felt relatively calm. _Perhaps this is how death feels like. A calm ending_. He tried to turn to Jade, but he felt no control over his body.

         It was soft, but he heard it. She heard it in her heart, and she knew it all along. 

         _Love you_. With that, Kyle's black eyes glazed over and his body went limp. 

         "He's gone."

* * * * * *

*takes leave silently*

Yeah, there will be a next episode. Okay, tell me how it went alright? Me being an unfeeling creature don't know if this is enough to draw tears. (my tears went dry long ago.).So do tell me alright? Thanks.

*gosh, I sound so… sad myself.*


	29. Chapter 29

Amber: Yes, it was necessary. *sigh* Here's what happens next.

Jac: Hey girl… leave a comment or two here won't ya? Hehe.. told you I would try to complete the story asap, but I doubt I can do it by this hols. Hopefully I can do it before April comes. My schedule goes nuts in April.

Jiaz: haiz.. you hor, I wait for you so long.. you haven't review. Forget it le.. you better give a longer review for this one..

Well people, here's the second last part. Pay close attention to some things, for they may have some effects in the future. Hell yes, I am planning a sequel. But I think the sequel will have to hold until after my A Levels. 

         Skye got out of the lift. The entire Daybreak Center was eerily quiet except for some hush murmurs by few surviving Daybreakers. Medics hopped from bodies to bodies, trying to separate the wounded from the dead.

         Skye was actually following Jade. The human girl had not taken her soulmate's departure easily. He knew that she was going out of the Daybreak Center, yet he did not know what she was going to do.

         That was how things had been to him for the past month, knowing only parts of what might happen; yet there was this certain uncertainty in his knowledge. Only at the last possible moment would he have a sudden vision of what was happening to that particular person he had some visions on.

         _Just like Kyle_, he thought. He knew hat the vampire would be in trouble, yet he was not sure what that danger was. Hints were dropped to him as he had dropped to those who needed them. Words that he never thought of came out of his mouth before he could catch himself. When he gave the gun to Kyle, it was merely because of a nagging thought that kept telling him to do so. Only when Kyle had been attacked had he then been informed of it. Realising the reason behind him handing Kyle the gun, he sent an urgent thought-message to the vampire. 

         _Not that it helped to save his life_, Skye berated himself. _But it helped save Jade's._

         _At what cost?_

         He stopped by the vending machine. Jodie was seated on the row of chairs beside it, and beside her, a very distraught Russell. Jodie looked up at Skye, and for a moment, Skye considered using the healing spell he had done on Jade for Russell. He could tell that seeing Russell o grief-stricken would affect Jodie too. But he decided against it. Russell had to be stronger than this. Giving a pat on his shoulder, Skye moved on.

         Under the soft moonlight, he could see Jade a few steps in front of the entrance of the Daybreak Center. Her blond hair spilled down her back, the moonlight illuminating it. The petite figure, which usually held strength in it, looked fragile like that of a porcelain doll's now.

         He stopped at the entrance, close enough to get to Jade should the need arises, but far enough to give the girl some space. When she spoke, her voice held such abject hopelessness that it broke his heart to hear it.

         "Why?" she asked, her head thrown back as if she was asking the heavens. Her body shook as the sobs escaped her throat.

         "Why did you have to take away everything from me? What have I done?" Her sobs turned into anguish cries. Skye closed his eyes, feeling every bit of the pain the girl was feeling.

         Jade's body swayed and Skye leapt forward to help her. But he stopped himself as the girl fell gently to the ground. _Like a wilted flower, once so full of vibrant and life, _Skye thought wearily. He was suddenly unsure of his purpose there, why he had bothered to stay and look on when there was nothing he could do to ease the pain in her heart. 

         "It should have been me…" Jade cried, her eyes sweeping across the dark, starless night that hung like a curtain. Would this curtain ever open again? Would she still get to see the sun shining brightly like it used to?

         "Take me if you want…  Not him. Give him back to me, damnit…" Her voice was now hoarse. Skye went over, this time not stopping himself. He could not walk away from all these, not when he was given the power to heal. "Jade." 

         The broken girl did not respond, her head hung low like a puppet with its strings severed. An occasional tremble traveled down her body, and Skye wondered if it was due to the cold wind in the night, or the lack of warmth in her soul. He knelt down slowly beside her, pulling her small frame towards him. Her body was stiff and cold, making him feel instinctively protective over her. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her the warmth she needed, at least for her body. 

         _Her heart?_ He thought to himself, stroking the soft blond hair. And then he stopped himself. Was it right? Or had he crossed the line? He pulled himself away gently to look at Jade. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes, but they avoided his.

         "Jade. Jade, come on, look at me." The jade green eyes finally rested on him, but they were dull, as if she had simply given up the will to live.

         "Remember what I told you?" He shifted his weight to the other knee, "That you have to draw strength from within?"

         "We need you. This is the time. You have to believe in yourself, believe that you're not the Source for nothing."

         His mind cleared, and it was as if suddenly he knew what to do. Taking Jade's hand, he stood up and helped her up. "Come on. There are things to be done." Jade did not budge, confusion in her bloodshot eyes.

         Giving a reassuring smile, he said, "You know that I know what I'm doing. Or rather, somehow I knew." He gave a slight tug, and this time, the girl shuffled on behind him.

         When they passed by Russell and Jodie, he gave a hand to Russell. The blond vampire looked up and then he took it. A subconscious thought came into Skye's mind – he felt like the magical piper in one of the fairy tales humans used to tell.

         Jasper was still in Kyle's ward, and he looked surprised to see the group back. The blanket had been laid across Kyle's body, his eyes hut and he looked at peace. His skin was so pale it looked almost translucent. His lips, usually blood red in color, was colorless now.

         "Go on," Skye nudged Jade gently. The girl stepped forward hesitantly, sitting down on the bed beside her soulmate's body. She fought the urge to let loose her controls. She knew that she had to hang on, to be strong. Lifting the blanket, she could see that the blood had dried around Kyle's wound. Yet it was still gaping wide open.

         Skye stood beside her, taking her hand and guiding it above the wound. Do it. he said simply, knowing that the girl would know what to do within her heart.

         She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Picture the wound closing. Picture the poison in his body gone. Picture him… well again.

         For several intense moments, everyone in the ward joined their hearts and tried to will Kyle's wound to close.

         But the moments passed, and it did not.

* * * * * *

Oh… what have I done? 


	30. Chapter 30

Char: Drag your fat ass here and give me a full explanation where on planet X (which scientists have verified it exist) are you!!! You!!! Popped out just like this!! No way!!! =D

Ching: Thanks so much for your support! I definitely appreciated it and need it a lot! Keep reading!!!! If you ever want to take a dab at fanfiction go ahead! It's a real good way to get yourself immersed into something fun!

Jac: Hey girlie! Thank you so much for all the comments you painstakingly gave me. Coz it's really good to receive reviews that tell me both flaws and good points! Thanks a lot!

Madnun: I don't know when you'll b reading this, but thank you for all the reviews you've given me all these while! And you've found yourself another Jasper groupie, meet ching!

Jiaz: Yes, yes, I've left Jasper alone. You know… I really don't understand… Arh well, nevermind.

HellZ: I know not when you'll be reading this, but like I said, I will dedicate a special thanks to you. Thank you for all the thoughtful reviews you had penned. Really useful and had guided me thus far. I really appreciated them!

Amber: Oohh.. last chapter. I'd like to thank you for your support too! Keep rocking!

To any one else who had been reading all these while, thank you all for being so patient with me. I really love ya all and it's you all who had kept this story going on strong for 30 chapters. Today, I shall wrap up this wonderful journey with a super duber blasting long chapter 30 that I hope will satisfy all of you.

But this is not the end…* sinister laughter *

What? Thought you could get rid of me so soon? Nah. There's going to be a sequel coming up. So keep your eyes peeled for it. And do give me your email addies so I can contact you guys when the new story is up and whooping! Thank you! 

* * * * * * 

         Jade's heart sank, and she burst uncontrollably, sobbing on Kyle's motionless cold body. "What's the use of being the Source? I can't even heal him!" she wailed. She sat up quickly and wiped her tears away, "Skye! You must know what to do, don't you?" 

         Skye pressed his lips together, hearing a note of desperation in her voice. He did not understand why this time, his visions failed him. He actually did see Kyle alive again, but he was not sure how it would happen. When he asked Jade to try to heal Kyle, it was based on the voice in his head telling him to do so. For a moment, he wondered if he was going snap. He dared not look at Jade, dared not face her utter despair. 

         When Jade saw that Skye had avoided her eyes all together, she knew that the situation was hopeless.

         "Kyle! Don't leave me… please…"

* * * * * *

         He did not know where he was heading to. Everything was so bright - too bright. Squinting his eyes, he tried to locate his bearings.

         It was useless. Everywhere was the same. He did not remember what he was doing here, nor how he got here. He had simply forgotten everything; he could not remember his own name even.

         _So cold._

         He drew his body to a hunch against the wind that was coming from… every direction. He felt so lost. 

         He jerked his head sharply around as he heard a soft call. A distant voice talking – no, calling for someone. Was it friend or foe? He did not have a clue. There was a vague familiarity in that voice, something about it tugged his heart. He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to summon the memories that would not come.

         The voice was getting nearer. It was repeating a word over and over again. Beckoning. As it drew nearer, he began to hear the word clearly.

         "Kyle… Kyle…" 

         His breath quickened, coming out in little gasps. He knew that there was some significance in that word, yet he just could not remember what it meant. Sinking to the ground, he cupped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice.

         But the voice persisted. It was torturing him, torturing him with the distant memories that it seemed to pull, yet he just could not recall a thing. He saw a flash of movement through the corner of his eyes, and he lifted them meekly to see who it was.

         Clio. He knew the girl standing a few feet away from him. Suddenly, all memories came rushing back at him, as though she was the key to unlock them all. He sat down hard, the sudden influx of memories too staggering for him.      

         _"…break up…"_

_         "…with a vermin…"_

_         -the shot that killed Clio._

         _NO!_ He shook his head hard, trying to shake away the painful memory. Clio, wasn't she supposed to be dead? He wanted to ask the girl in front of him, but the memories continued flooding his mind.

         _"…joining Blood Iris…"_

         So many voices, so many images – they stabbed his mind like shards of broken glass.

         "… come with me?" A voice said. Kyle thought it was a part of his memories, until he saw Clio's outreaching hand.

         "To where?" He asked dazedly. He realised that he was dead too, that he had to go somewhere else eventually. He took Clio's hand hesitantly and allowed her to pull him along.

         He looked around, expecting a change in the scenery, but there was none. He glanced at Clio, who was staring forward and moving in the same direction, as sure-footed as a deer. Probably everywhere leads to the same place, he thought.

         "Clio, where are we going exactly?" He asked, feeling perplexed after walking for some time. Clio did not respond at first, and he wondered if she heard him. She turned around after a moment, a solemn look on her face. "Do you trust me?"

         "Yeah, I do. Why?"

         "Then just come with me. Don't ask anymore questions."

         "But… but… Clio, I've been wanting to ask you all the while…"

         "Do I blame you?"

         Kyle was taken aback. How had Clio known what he was about to ask?

         "I don't, actually, I really don't." Clio looked deeply into the fathomless black holes of Kyle's eyes. A sense of relief washed over him, a feeling that h head been trying to find ever since the day he shot Clio.

         "Was there… Clio, answer me honestly. Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" He asked, frowning harder.

         An amused smile played along the corners of Clio's lips. "Where else could you be? You're dead, just like me."

         "There's someone…" He tried to gather his scattered thoughts into an organized one_. Green eyes_. Images flashed across his mind.

         "Jade!" He jumped slightly, suddenly everything became clear to him. He remembered his soulmate, the rush of affection in his heart whenever they were together.

         For a long while, Clio stood in front of him, looking at him, thinking. Kyle inclined his head slightly, prompting Clio to speak.

         "It's always her over me, isn't it?" She asked quietly. Kyle bit his lower lips, realising that he had hurt Clio again.

         The girl suddenly brightened, "Well, I guess we're really not meant to be." She reached over and touched his spiked hair affectionately, "I guess I still love you, but it's time to let go."

         "You indeed, shouldn't be here. The witch showed her the way to tap on her powers as the Source and they tried to heal you."

         "They did?"

         "Yeah, you heard me right. Well, I'm still glad for some time to be able to talk to you." She pouted and then gave him a playful shove. "Now, go…"

* * * * * *

         Skye moved forward and laid his hands on the distraught girl's shaking shoulders. As her head was still buried on her soulmate's motionless body, she did not see it happening. 

         It started with a small golden glow that seemed to radiate right out of Kyle's wound. It hovered for a moment, then, spreading out in all directions, the golden glow began to cover the whole of Kyle's body.

         "Oh…" Jade looked up and was lost for words. Skye wondered if it had been because of Jade's attempt to heal Kyle. Everyone in the room held their breathes as they waited for what to come next.

         The heavily lashed eye fluttered open, but unlike the ones they had been seeing for the past months, the black eyes now held light in them, alert and clear.

         "Jade." Looking slightly surprised, Kyle called out for his soulmate beside him. His voice was deep and rich, a contrast to the papery one they had heard since he got ill.

         Jade threw herself onto Kyle, laughing and crying at the same time out of relief. Kyle hugged her tightly, nuzzling the top of her head, enjoying the flowery scent of her shampoo.

         "Are you really alright now?" Jade lifted her head and looked up at the vampire, her jade green eyes wet yet held the look of happiness in them undoubtedly.

         Kyle smiled, "Yeah, I think so." He looked at Russell, who was standing in a corner of the ward, beaming smiles at him.

* * * * * *

         Jasper stood in front of the guests, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He looked at his mother sitting at the first row, dabbing at her eyes and smiling at him tearfully. He returned the smile nervously, and then his attention was taken away by something else happening. 

         The band began playing "Here Comes the Bride" and he turned at the stairs leading to the aisle. It seemed almost forever, before he saw Halyssa.

         Dressed in rose-pink wedding gown with diamonds sparkling as they caught the lights, Halyssa began to descend the stairs with elegance. Gorgeous, more gorgeous than any other brides Jasper had ever seen.

         As she walked down the aisle, the applause from the guests who were now standing fell deaf to Jasper's ears. He could only hear his own heartbeat; he could only see Halyssa, the love of his life. For a moment, he believed that she was actually godsend.

         The applause and music died down when Halyssa finally stood in front of Jasper. Her eyes glimmered with joyful tears as she looked up at Jasper. The rest of the ceremony went in a whirl, as the lovebirds were in a world of their own.

         "You can now kiss the bride."

         Jasper lifted the veil gently and slowly, before the two embraced and locked their lips passionately. The guests cheered happily and began to dance with their partners as the band resumed playing the music pieces.

         Skye stood in a corner, beside the serving table. The guests were mostly in pairs, dancing away happily. He suddenly felt a little self-conscious, looking from one pair to another. Russell and Jodie, Halyssa and Jasper, Dermot and Paula, Kyle and Jade. The happy couples had the same contented looks on their faces, grateful for the company of their other halves.

         _What about me?_ He smiled wistfully to himself. 

         "Ahem. 'Scuse me." Jasper tapped the microphone and smiled sheepishly at the guests. His brown eyes glittered with excitement and happiness, hardly able to keep the grin off his face.

         "I thank all of you sincerely for being here, celebrating this joyous occasion with me. All of us have been through a lot to get to this day finally. And I can say I've never regretted any part of this wonderful journey. We've all grown, learnt a lot, sacrificed a lot, and got some things back in return. I could never ask for more," he turned and looked at Halyssa, "than to have Halyssa here with me! Now, I would like to thank Kyle, the wonderful soulmate of my sister, for not only saving my life once, but twice! Would you please come to the stage and say a few words, Kyle?"

         The guests cheered and applauded as Kyle made his way up the stage with Jade. He took the microphone that Jasper offered and stood for a few moments, his black eyes sweeping the guests briskly as he bit his lower lips thoughtfully.

         Smiling slowly, he began speaking, "I… uh… don't really know what to say. I'm just grateful for every one of you to be here safe and sound." Kyle wrapped his arm around Jade's waist and pulled her closer, staring at her intensely. "I want to thank you, Jade, for everything you've done for me. I wish that all loving couples to live a blissful life, like how Jasper and Halyssa are going to from now on." With that, Kyle and Jade embraced and kissed as the night sky erupted with brilliant fireworks.

- End – 

Yeah, that's all for The Source by Filan Vampire. Reviews will still be loved and treasured. Next story will be centering on Skye, and maybe someone else. Let me choose hehe. Angsty love promised and should be good! Tell me what you want! 

Till the next time, see ya!!! 


End file.
